Castigos ejemplares
by lobunaluna
Summary: Luego que Hades observara unas curiosas escenas, que terminaron con su divina paciencia. Decide dar castigos "ejemplares" a los responsables. Sin tener piedad con ellos, no le importa que sean:su "hermana", sus consejeros, sus jueces y sus mas poderosos espectros xD. Los castigos son para morirse... DE LA RISA xD(y de la lastima, pobresitos ellos u.u)
1. La poca paciencia de Hades

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

Nota: me tome una cantidad de libertades con respecto a los caracteres de los personajes…por lo tanto no encontraran mucha sensatez en algunos casos…xD

Capitulo 1: La poca paciencia de Hades.

En bello palacio de Giudeca… Se encontraba el poderoso dios del inframundo contemplando la curiosa escena que tenia en frente. Por un lado Thanatos e Hipnos discutían, por causa de una partida de ajedrez. En la que el primero había sido victima de una trampa del segundo (Si, dormir a tu oponente y cambiar de lugar la mitad de las fichas es considerada trampa xD). Más al costado, se encontraba Pandora, torturando con su arpa, a Radamanthys. Sabrá su hermano por que razón.

En otra esquina, se encontraban Valentine y Sylphid discutiendo sobre quien le era mas leal a Radamanthys. Por otra parte Minos utilizaba de títere a Lune… (Pobre muchacho). Y por ultimo Aiakos…le había encontrado un buen uso a las manos de Violete… (No sean mal pensados. Le estaba dando un masaje capilar. xD El casco le produce la temprana caída de cabello)

Ya con los nervios de punta dado que las escenas, le parecían del todo poco apropiadas, y que las discusiones, ya empezaban a subir de tono. Le agotaron su famosa paciencia, que de por si era poca.

-¡YA SE QUEDAN TODOS QUIETOS Y DEJAN DE GRITAR!-Ante la orden tan sutilmente dada por su señor Hades. Pandora dejo de torturar a Radamanthys, Thanatos dejo de discutir con Hipnos (lo mismo con los otros dos). Minos soltó de una vez a Lune. Y Violette dejo de masajear el cuero cabelludo del juez. Todos miraban algo sorprendidos al poderoso dios. ¿Tanto lo habían enojado? Si ellos eran unos pobres demonios…** (Nota: y no iban a ser unos pobres Ángeles)**

-¿Mi señor sucede algo?-La voz fría de Pandora, hizo que Hades la volteara a ver con cara de pocos amigos. Ante semejante cara Pandora hizo lo mas lógico. Esconderse detrás de Radamanthys. Quien a su vez trago saliva.

-Si me pasa algo preguntas-La mira suavizando su expresión, pero no su mirada-Si mi querida Pandora…PASA QUE TENGO UN MONTON DE INCOMPETENTES A MI SERVICIO QUE NO SON CAPACES DE GANAR UNA GUERRA SANTA Y PARA COLMO EN SUS "RATOS LIBRES", QUE NO SE QUIEN LES DIO, HACEN IDIOTECES.-Para tomar un poco de aire ya un poco calmado-Veras Pandora…escuchar a los gemelos estrella discutir sobre una partida de ajedrez, que a nadie le interesa, es agotador-Los gemelos en cuestión ponen cara de indignados- Tampoco me parece del todo lógico. Que tortures a Radamanthys por cualquier idiotez…ya sabemos que es sumiso por de mas y es como tu perrito faldero, pero no abuses-¿Perrito faldero? Me dice así frente a todos ellos. El juez acababa de sufrir un fuerte golpe a su orgullo. Mientras que el resto, menos sus subordinados y Pandora, contienen la risa- Minos si quieres jugar a los títeres…bien puedes usar tu colección de marionetas o jugar con las almas en pena. Deja en paz al pobre de Lune.-el espectro de Barlow hace una reverencia como muestra de gratitud a su señor.

-Pero con Lune es mas divertido…además el no se queja ¿Verdad Lune?-Le amenaza tronándose los dedos.

-Este…bueno…-Traga saliva.

-YA VASTA MINOS-el grito de Hades provoca que el mencionado agache la cabeza, poniendo ojitos de perro regañado. Su señor suspira para continuar-A ver par de inadaptados sociales-les dice a basilisco y harpía-Por mas que lo intenten o discutan Radamanthys siempre preferirá a Pandora en todo los sentidos. Por lo tanto dejen de discutir por idioteces de quien es mal leal.-Los mira feo-Les recuerdo que yo soy su dios no el-Señala con el dedo a Radamanthys quien traga muy lentamente saliva-En cuanto a ustedes dos…-Dirigiéndose a Violette y Aiakos-Yo le encontraría un mejor uso a esas manos Aiakos por dios. ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?

-El cabello y los sesos. Y de vez en cuando el casco.-Ante la mirada asesina de su señor y la de ¿Eres suicida no? De sus camaradas, dioses y lady. Descubre que no fue la respuesta más inteligente y mucho menos apropiada dado el momento en el que se encuentra.-Este discúlpeme mi señor…solo quería hacerle reír un rato-traga saliva…

-Sabes donde te puedes los…-es interrumpido, ya que las puertas se abren con violencia.

-AAWWWWWWW AYUDEME MI SEÑOR-Zeros de rana entra corriendo a la habitación del trono, con la retaguardia prendida fuego.

-Ven aquí maldito sapo de alberca-La voz sumamente fría del espectro de Bennu se escucha desde el pasillo…se detiene a unos buenos metros de la puerta, no quiere entrar eh importunar a su señor. **(Nota: Na mentira escucho los gritos y no es para nada tonto para entrar a la boca del lobo.)** Por lo cual toma la sabia decisión de volver por donde vino…

-VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO BENNU-el grito de su señor le paraliza todo el cuerpo…eso si que sonó feo. Ahora me echara toda la bronca. Comienza a caminar hacia la sala del trono. Con un paso firme y decidido. Entra y se arrodilla frente a su señor.

-Me llamo mi señor Hades-No se molesta en levantar la vista.

-¿Y a ti que te parece mi apreciado Bennu?-La voz con que lo dice es sumamente calma. Y le hela la sangre a mas de uno, que por poco se olvidan de respirar. Aprovechando la nueva distracción de su señor. Thanatos e Hipnos comienzan a irse de puntitas junto con un par (léase todos)-¿A donde creen que van?-Todos se dan vuelta lentamente, menos Zeros que sale corriendo. La vista del señor de los infiernos es sin duda, de lo menos tranquilizadora. Tiene la espada en una mano, aun envainada, y la golpea en la palma de la otra. (Como una madre que te amenaza con el palo de amasar)

-Esto nosotros…este vera…-empieza a decir Hipnos que fue empujado por el resto hacia delante-Se le escapa Bennu…

Hades mira hacia el mencionado, con la intención de arrojarle la espada para evitar su huida. Y para su sorpresa, lo encuentra en su anterior posición. Cuando vuelve a mirar los otros ya casi llegan a la puerta.

-SE VIENEN AHORA MISMO HACIA AQUÍ, POBRE DEL QUE OSE SALIR DE ESTA HABITACION.-Ante semejante advertencia todos corren (literalmente), ah arrodillarse frente a su señor.-Bueno ya que están todos aquí…-Con su cosmos hace que se cierren todas las salidas, mientras sus miserables victimas, perdón sus leales subordinados…se ponen a rezar mentalmente a todos los dioses existentes y dos de ellos comienzan a suplicar por su mami (si me refiero a Thanatos e Hipnos)-Veamos…BENNU-el mencionado por poco sufre un paro cardiaco-¿Por qué querías quemar al mas deforme de mi ejercito? El pobre ya tiene mucho con ser feo y ser un inútil, para que lo quieras quemar.

-Pensándolo así mi señor, creo que estuve malgastando mi fuego negro con el…Me disculpo por mi comportamiento…No se volverá a repetir-Hace una reverencia y comienza a retirarse. Listo ya me disculpe ahora me voy "volando"…

-¿Quien te dijo que te podías ir mi pequeño canario…?-Antes esas palabras Kagaho se detiene…Eso no sonó nada lindo, no presagia nada bueno.-Date la vuelta…-Este sumiso le hace caso y se da vuelta con una cara inexpresiva.

-Si mi señor…

-Mi lindo canario…-le sonríe fríamente…por lo cual mas de uno agradece no estar en el lugar de Bennu en ese momento-¿Te creíste que con una disculpa seria suficiente?-Este le mira, pero no responde. ¿Por qué me llama canario? Es la única duda presente en la cabeza de Bennu-Me dijeron que eres muy buen soliste de ducha-Le sonríe malicioso, al ver la cara de espanto en la cara de uno de sus mas fieles espectros…-Incluso me han dado una grabación de vos cantando, nada mal….-Camina alrededor del temeroso Bennu que ahora tiembla de pies a cabeza, al darse cuenta para donde va la cosa…-Quien diría que tuviera un ave que cantara tan lindo entre mi ejercito…-Burlón, mientras Bennu por dentro juraba matar a quien le había grabado. Aunque se hacia una idea quien era… Hades camina a su alrededor mirando al espectro, para pararse detrás de el y colocar sus manos en los hombros de este.

-¿Que es lo que quiere que haga mi señor…?-Logra articular recuperando algo de su frío carácter.

-Que cantes para mi, mi lindo canario…-le susurra al oído el dios…aunque lo suficientemente alto para que los demás oyeran. Bennu pierde todos los colores de su rostro…Esta tan blanco como el papel…Hades se aleja de el…-Mas te vale que cantes lo que yo quiero y bien mi lindo canario…porque sino… En vez de un mes será un año…

Kagaho se arrodilla…no por sumisa actitud, sino por que siente que si sigue parado se va a caer. ¿QUE CANTE POR UN MES PARA EL? MI SEÑOR SE AH VUELTO LOCO. ESO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO. Son las únicas ideas que pasan por su cabeza…

-Si mi señor…-dice automáticamente. Juro que Zeros me las paga, el me estuvo llamando canario…seguro el fue.

-Bueno sigamos…-Mira al resto de sus victimas…-A por cierto Kagaho…como buen canario que eres te tendré en una jaula…-Ante semejante noticia, el espectro se siente del todo humillado. A la primera que su señor se descuide, ira a pedir asilo a la sobrina o los hermanos de este…

-¿Ya me puedo retirar…?

-Por supuesto que no…Pandora encierra a Bennu en una jaula…-Como le ordena su señor antes que la pobre victima reaccione. Pandora encierra a Bennu en una jaula similar a la que encerró a Alone… (Aunque esta se materializa con ayuda del cosmos del señor de los infiernos, y curiosa mente tiene las características típicas jaulas de pájaros, exceptuando el tarro donde va la comida. Tan inhumano no es, le puso una mesa con silla.).-Listo solo tengo que buscar un lugar en donde colgarte…

Mira a sus victimas y a su pobre canario…como ahora pensaba llamar a Bennu. Aunque el pobre muchacho se preguntaba, si había echo algo ten grabe para merecer ese castigo.

-Mi señor por favor, no me haga esto sáqueme de aquí-susurra por lo bajo el espectro…ya no quiere mas humillaciones. Ignorando soberanamente a su pobre espectro/canario…Hades mira divertido a sus siguientes victimas.

-Bien continuemos…por orden alfabético…-Sonríe-Ya fue Bennu…ahora sigue… ¿Que descuido el mío?…primero iba Barlow…-El nombrado traga saliva…En verdad no había sido un descuido lo hizo con toda la intención de que vieran lo que les esperaba…

Nota: ¿Que temible castigo les espera a los leales espectros, hermana y dioses al servicio de Hades? ¿Si fue capaz de hacerle eso a Bennu que le ara al resto? Todas ( o su gran mayoría) resueltas en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Marchen castigos para Barlow y compania

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_-Bien continuemos…por orden alfabético…-Sonríe-Ya fue Bennu…ahora sigue… ¡Que descuido el mío!…primero iba Barlow…-El nombrado traga saliva…En verdad no había sido un descuido lo hizo con toda la intención de que vieran lo que les esperaba…_

Marchen castigos para Barlow, Basilisco y Behemoth. 

-Mi señor…yo no estaba haciendo nada malo…en cierta forma…solo soy una victima-Articula muerto del miedo... Barlow. Mira a Bennu quien pasea por la jaula.

Con la clara intención de buscar algún barrote algo flojo para derretir y salir de ahí…

-A CALLAR RATA DE BIBLIOTECA-Ante semejante orden…Lune se pone mas pálido de lo que ya es…Y Minos contiene la risa **(Nota: solo el se ríe en estas situaciones u.u)- **En algo tienes razón…eras victima de los juegos de Minos…por lo tanto te daré un premio-Le sonríe. Barlow pasa saliva muy lentamente-Te daré vacaciones…

-¿EN SERIO? Muchísimas gracias mi señor…-Pero se detiene…Hades no da vacaciones por que si…Mira de nuevo a Bennu…Quien ahora lo mira negando con la cabeza…

Cuando a él (Kagaho), Hades le dio vacaciones…Lo mando a un Spa para relajarse, sin los poderes claro y sin derecho a negarse. Todo bien hasta ahí. Lo malo, que el spa era de la diosa Afrodita…Por lo cual un chico tan atractivo y musculoso como el, lo que menos hizo fue relajarse. (No sean mal pensados.) Al pobre lo acosaban todo el tiempo…y no podía dar dos pasos sin que alguien se le coqueteara. Y eso era algo que le molestaba por demás…y mas el echo de no poder invocar su sapuris y salir de ahí era un espanto para el.

-Lune…yo que tu corro…-Dice Kagaho por lo bajo…Por lo que sabia de Lune, el tampoco resistiría un mes en ese lugar, sin volverse loco… Ante semejante sugerencia, el otro pasa saliva.

-¿No quieres saber a donde iras de vacaciones Lune?-Le dice Hades, mientras saca un celular de un bolsillo de su tunica. Marca un numero-MI "queridísima" sobrina…

-NO TODOS MENOS EL SANTUARIO…-grita Lune…

-Ah callar…no a ti no Athenita…le hablaba a uno de mis espectros…-Sonríe cruel mientras continua hablando por teléfono-Te acuerdas que la otra vez dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con los chicos de esa fundación…Aja…Pues te molesta que te mande a uno de mis espectros a ayudar…es que tiene que hacer trabajo solidario…NO, no te preocupes no tendrá sus poderes…ni nada solo te ayudara con los niños…-Mira malicioso a Lune de Barlow que esta blanco como la cera…-Lune…es muy buen lector seguro a los niños les encantara escucharle leyendo sus cuentos…

Era sabido en el inframundo que Lune odia los cuentos de hadas…y mucho mas los niños.

-Estas bien muerto…-dice Kagaho, recargado contra un barrote…Y un par no saben si reírse o no del pobre espectro.

-No claro que no en un rato te lo mando eso si…Que no se valla Athena…tiene que cumplir con todo el mes de trabajo solidario…si quieres puedes poner a tus adorables chicos de bronce a cuidarlo o a un par de dorados también…Esta bien, adiós-Le mira con una sonrisa divertida-Lune esos chicos son un montón de "angelitos" sin duda serán tus mejores vacaciones…

-¿Por que yo mi señor…?

-Te gusta leer y mi "querida" sobrina necesita ayuda en la fundación…No hay excusas…te tomaras las "vacaciones" por un mes en Japón.-Mira al resto…Ignorando los murmullos del espectro de Barlow.-Quien sigue Basilisco…

Sylphid levanta la vista del suelo…lo que sea que tenga que hacer lo ara. Aunque duda que sea peor que el destino de Bennu y Barlow…

-Si mi señor…

-Ya que tanto te gustan las medias de Radamanthys…-El espectro abre bien grande los ojos…eso sin duda no se lo esperaba…Y ya no pidiendo contener la risa…Minos se retuerce en el piso por ella-Lavaras las medias de todos los habitantes del inframundo…

-Esta bien mi señor…como ordene.-Tan mal no me fue…

-Me dejas terminar…todas las medias acumuladas que hay en el inframundo junto con la ropa interior de los demás espectros…sin contar a la damas claro…-Al oír eso la boca del espectro se va al piso…-A mano…y tiene que estar todo bien lavado…

-¿QUÈ DEBO HACER QUE?-Logra articular el asqueado espectro…eso sin duda era un abuso…-Mi señor…este yo no puedo hacer eso tengo que custodiar una prisión…

-No importa te encontrare un remplazo…y por cierto nada de poderes…Por quejarte serán tres meses de labores en vez de uno.-Ante la cara de espanto del espectro…Hades no puede evitar carcajearse…-No te atrevas a quejarte de nuevo me has entendido…

-Si mi señor…-le responde automático…para que abrí mi boca…

-Bueno quien sigue…quien sigue…-Comienza a caminar por la sala…-Violete esta sumamente tranquila…Son un montón de llorones…no puedo creer que se quejen por trabajos tan simples… Hasta Bennu que se la da de insensible…se estuvo quejando…yo no are lo mismo…es solo una prueba mas.

-Sigo yo mi señor…-le informa una tranquila Violete.

-Ah gracias Violete…-le sonríe…pero esta ni se inmuta-Por ser valiente tu castigo será menor al del resto…-Se para en frente a su futura victima-Levántate-Esta se para frente a el…pero no lo mira a los ojos. Lo considera una falta de respeto.-Mírame…

-Mi señor…seria una falta de respeto hacia usted si lo hiciera…-Ante esa respuesta Hades le toma con una fuerte mano del rostro y le hace mirarla…Aiakos siente que la ira lo invade…nadie maltrata a su flor carmesí…

-Veamos…por lo que veo sabes hacer masajes…pues bien…le aras masajes en todo el cuerpo a los 107 espectros restantes…-la pobre victima abre bien grande los ojos…-empezando por Zeros…

-Q…que…empiece… por Zeros…-Completamente asqueada.

-Lo que oíste….pero no puedes hacerle masajes a Lune…por que no va estar…a Aiakos por que te lo prohíbo…y Bennu…bueno eso lo veremos…-Suelta a la espectro…-Y mas te vale que sean masajes completos…nada de solo un par de cosas y listo…entendido…-Violete asiente…su orgullo de guerrera esta por el piso…

-Si mi señor…-en un hilo de voz.

_-Si le rompes los huesos a Zeros cuando salga te pago 1000-La voz de Kagaho vía cosmos la saco de sus pensamientos desagradables…-Bien dicen que a veces los masajes mal hechos duelen…_

_-Hecho…con gusto le romperé los huesos a ese ser…-le responde vía cosmos…_

-Violete puedes retirarte a cumplir tus labores…-

-Si mi señor…-se retira con paso firme…

-Buenos quienes siguen….-Mira fijo a sus victimas…-GARUDA Y GRIFFO...

Ninguno de los hace un miserable movimiento…están aterrados…

-Si mi señor…-Logran articular al unísono.

Gracias a los dioses soy Wyvern… piensa un muy poco relajado Radamanthys…

-Con ustedes dos me pienso desquitar…-Aiakos se mantiene frío y Minos sonríe como psicópata…

Nota: ¿Qué castigo ejemplar les espera a nuestros queridos jueces…? ¿Podrá Behemoth no morirse del asco? ¿Sobrevivirá Lune a la fundación Kido? ¿Kagaho podrá salir de esa jaula a la que fue confinado…? Las respuestas se hallaran en los próximos capítulos xD no dejen de leer y gracias por el Review


	3. Cancion de fuga

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

Capitulo 3. Canción de fuga.

-Bueno...que are con ustedes…-les mira maléfico-ya se…-sonríe despiadado…

Minos esta con su cara típica de psicópata, Aiakos…muerto de miedo por dentro…

-Que castigo ah elegido mi señor…-dice Minos…

-Ah uno perfecto para ustedes dos…-se carcajea pero se detiene…al escuchar algo…

It starts with

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed

this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

Bennu estaba sentado dandoles la espalda…contra los barrotes y sin darse cuenta…se había puesto a cantar…Todos se lo quedan mirando. No se lo podía negar, canta bien.

-¿Esta cantando…?-Dice por lo bajo Pandora…ella tampoco se lo cree…

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everythin inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when

_tried so hard_

-Cantas eso a propósito no Bennu…sabes que no me gusta ese tema-el interrogado no se da vuelta…-¿me estas ignorando?

**-**Parece que si mi señor.-dice algo sorprendido Radamanthys. **(Nota: No Hades, te olvidaste de sacarle el celular y esta escuchando música a todo lo que da con auriculares puestos….y como esta de espaldas ni cuenta se da que le hablas. Y vos ni cuenta de lo que hace por que no le ves de frente.)**

-No esperaba semejante reacción de él…tan sumiso que paresia…-Dice Thanatos…

-Contare hasta tres si no te das vuelta me la pagaras…-Amenaza Hades…

-Mátelo mi señor por insubordinación…-Que mete púa que es Minos.

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme

to remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when I

tried so hard

(Supongamos que la estrofa que falta la canto mientras Hades y los demás hablaban)

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta…. "A pesar de la forma en que se burlaba de mí. Actuando como si yo fuera parte de tu propiedad. Recordando todas las veces que luchaste conmigo" ¿No decía eso una parte de la canción…?

-Huy solo seremos 107…-Dice Aiakos…Mira a Hades que esta con la vena hinchada…- Ahora si lo mata.

-KAGAHO DE BENNU…-El grito hace que el nombrado pegue un salto de donde estaba…Se da vuelta y se quita los auriculares…La música les llegaba hasta ellos de lo fuerte que estaba.

-¿Me llamaba mi señor?-Dice completamente tranquilo.

-¿estabas escuchando música…?-dice un atónito Hades. Mientras que el resto esta con la boca abierta…Y ellos pensando que Kagaho le estaba cantando una indirecta a su señor. Y solo se había dejado llevar por la música…** (Nota: quien no lo hizo alguna vez u.u)**

-Si, mi señor. ¿A caso le tengo que entregar también el celular?-Pregunta serio.

-Este…-no sabia que tenia celular…-mmm...déjame pensarlo.

Mientras Hades decidía, los demás apostaban a que Bennu se quedaba sin celular… Y este último, colocaba un pedido de auxilio, en la cuenta que tiene, en una conocida red social.

"S.O.S AYUDA HADES SE VOLVIO LOCO. EL QUE PUEDA ABANDONE EL INFRAMUNDO"

-Pobre Bennu…-dice Pandora- este chico tendrá para rato en esa jaula…

-Esta bien…puedes quedártelo…-Lo mira fijo…-siempre y cuando me des esos auriculares. No quiero que mi canario ande distraído

Kagaho, resiste el deseo de hacer un capricho frente a todos…y le entrega los auriculares... Cuando Hades se da vuelta saca su reproductor de Mp4 y se coloca los auriculares. Si no va a escuchar música con el celular lo ara con el otro aparato.

-Bueno en que estaba…así en el castigo perfecto que había planeado para ustedes dos…-Mira a Griffo y Garuda…-Que era…era…-se pone pensativo-Maldición lo olvide…

-Mi señor…ya es hora de la cena…-Le dice tranquilamente Pandora-Talvez luego de comer recuerde que es lo que planeo para ellos dos…-Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos jueces.

-Tienes razón…Cenaremos y luego volveré decidir un castigo para esos dos…-Mira a Kagaho-Tu comerás en esa jaula…-El otro asiente, pero no para responder a su señor, esta escuchando un tema de HebyMetal.-Que bueno que lo aceptes tan fácilmente…-Le da la espalda y no se da cuenta que Kagaho sigue asintiendo-Vamos a comer…Que alguien llevé la jaula de Bennu luego en el jardín de invierno.

Sale con dirección al comedor. Mientras sus subordinados esperan un momento para salir en la sala del trono.

-Que salvada…-dice Aiakos…quien mira a Bennu-De no ser por que se le ocurrió cantar de seguro ahora estaríamos sufriendo el castigo.

-Tienes razón…hay que acordarnos de regalarle algo al chico…por atrasarnos la tortura…-se ríe Minos.

-No abucen…que si el señor Hades recuerda su castigo los quiero ver-dice fríamente Radamanthys.

-¿Donde están el señor Thanatos y el señor Hipnos?-Todos se dan vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz. Valentine busca a los dioses con la mirada.

-Se acaban de ir…-Todos miran a Bennu, que esta recargado contra los barrotes observándolos fríamente-Los escuche decir algo de México y Sudamérica. Me parece que los dioses gemelos tomaron la decisión mas sabia…-si me logro escapar yo me rajo para Tierra del Fuego, el punto mas austral del mundo. El señor Hades jamás me buscaría ahí- ¿Que tal si siguen su ejemplo?

-No es mala idea…-dice un pensativo Aiakos.

-Tomen nota que estoy de acuerdo. Por primera vez con Aiakos-Dice Minos.

-Que dicen…-Los reprocha Pandora, en eso mira a Bennu y piensa en los castigos ya asignados.- ¿Que dicen de la costa de México? ¿O el impenetrable selva del amazonas?

-Señorita Pandora como siempre tiene razón…Me voy a buscar el pasaporte-Sale corriendo Valentine.

-Creo que yo lo sigo…-dicen al unísono Aiakos y Minos. Imitando la actitud del espectro mas joven salen corriendo de la habitación.

Radamanthys a todo esto estaba que no se lo creía y mira a Bennu.

-Que te traes tú, no ayudas a nadie.-le observa fijo.

-La simple razón es que no quiero tener muchos testigos, ante la humillación de estar encerrado en una jaula.-Responde este mirándolo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

-Vamos Radamanthys antes que Hades nos descubra…-mira a Bennu-Suerte con tu castigo **(Nota: ni ahí que lo iba a liberar.)**

Sale de la habitación con paso apresurado seguida de Radamanthys.

-Ni una lima me dio la bruja…-se queja y se sienta con la espalda recargada contra los barrotes.

Nota: ¿Lograran escapar? ¿Hades se dará cuenta que se le fugo la mitad del inframundo por el mensaje de Bennu? ¿Kagaho vendrá de visita a la Argentina xD? ¿Se acordara Hades del magnifico castigo que tenia planeado para sus dos jueces? ¿Los dioses gemelos irán a México? ¿Cómo le ira a los demás en sus castigos? Como ya saben las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por los reviews.

Nota2: La canción es In the end de Linkin Park. La letra no me pertenece y los fragmentos de canciones los saque de un portal de música.


	4. De fugas y otras cosas

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_-Que dicen…-Los reprocha Pandora, en eso mira a Bennu y piensa en los castigos ya asignados.- ¿Que dicen de la costa de México? ¿O la impenetrable selva del río amazonas?_

_-Señorita Pandora como siempre tiene razón…Me voy a buscar el pasaporte-Sale corriendo Valentine._

_-Creo que yo lo sigo…-dicen al unísono Aiakos y Minos. Imitando la actitud del espectro mas joven salen corriendo de la habitación._

_Radamanthys a todo esto estaba que no se lo creía y mira a Bennu._

_-Que te traes tú, no ayudas a nadie.-le observa fijo._

_-La simple razón es que no quiero tener muchos testigos, ante la humillación de estar encerrado en una jaula.-Responde este mirándolo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia._

_-Vamos Radamanthys antes que Hades nos descubra…-mira a Bennu-Suerte con tu castigo _

_Sale de la habitación con paso apresurado seguida de Radamanthys_.

_De fugas y otras cosas._

Hades termina de cenar…le llama la atención que no lo hallan acompañado. Se dirige a la sala del trono esperándolos hallar ahí. Grande es su sorpresa al descubrir que el único que esta en la sala del trono, contra su voluntad, es Bennu. Este parece dormir en el piso de la jaula…

-DONDE ESTAN TODOS…-El pobre pájaro se levanta del susto. Mira a Bennu dado que es inevitablemente el único testigo…-¿Dónde fueron los demás?

Bennu lo medita un poco…si Hades sale en busca del resto. Tendrá que soportar la humillación que lo estén mirando mientras se halla en esa penosa situación.

-No se…recién me levanto…-se estira. Mentira no estaba dormido solamente estaba buscando un punto flaco en el suelo donde romper… Hades lo mira fiero.

-Por tu bien Bennu que no mientas…

-Yo jamás le mentiría mi señor…-dice este sereno-¿Por que no va a buscarlos a las prisiones? Tal vez estén cumpliendo con sus deberes mientras usted cenaba.-Esa mentira si se la traga.

-Tal vez tengas razón…si están cumpliendo con sus deberes talvez les amortigüe los castigos…pero no creo-El dios se dirige a la puerta…-mmm…creo que mejor de paso ya te llevo al jardín de invierno.

Bennu no replica nada es mas fácil salir del jardín de invierno que del salón del trono. Además nadie va por allí. Tendrá mucho tiempo para escaparse, sin tener testigos. Cuando Hades dejo a su nuevo canario colgando del techo del jardín de invierno, se dirigió a Cositos.

_Cositos._

Valentine buscaba desesperado su pasaporte. Hasta que lo encontró y salio corriendo como alma que persigue Hades. Bueno muy pronto seguramente seria así si no se apuraba. Al rato vemos al espectro de harpía salir corriendo del inframundo vestido de civil y equipaje, con el pasaporte entre los dientes, a tomar el primer vuelo que salga a cualquier lado.

Cuando Hades llego a Cositos se encontró que las únicas almas que había, eran de quienes pagaban sus condenas. No había rastro de ningún espectro.

-Mmm…que raro…-dijo pensativo. Siguió su camino hacia la siguiente prisión vacía también-¿Habrán atacado el inframundo mientras cenaba? Buaa mis temibles espectros están muertos…-lloriquea, para ponerse serio de nuevo-Para no perder costumbre el montón de inútiles.

Sigue su camino.

_Caminos intermedios del inframundo._

Violette volvía de la sesión de masajes de Zeros, a quien le había roto el 78% de los huesos. En eso ve venir corriendo a Aiakos…quien traía volando dos maletas.

-VIOLETTE CORRE. NOS VAMOS DEL INFRAMUNDO.-Le grita Aiakos cuando esta a menos de un metro de ella.

-¿A donde iríamos?-Le pregunta algo dudosa. El espectro se detiene y la mira sonriente.

-¿No me dijiste el otro día que querías dar un paseo por el mediterráneo…?-la espectro abre los ojos-Pues compre dos pasajes en primera clase en un crucero que dura un mes…y tiene como final de recorrido La habana. Vámonos de una vez.-Antes que Aiakos diga algo mas Violette lo toma con fuerza y se lo lleva corriendo de ahí… (Nota: Va Aiakos parece un barrilete. Lo lleva volando xD)-Esa es mi chica…-se ríe Aiakos mientras trata de seguirle el paso a la espectro.

_8ª Prisión._

-Mmm…donde estarán todos…Creo que iré al castillo de Pandora seguro ella sabrá algo.-Dice el pensativo dios…mientras jura hacerle lavar sus medias, durante sus próximas diez reencarnaciones a Pandora si no esta en su castillo

_Cuarto de Minos_

-Mmm…no me olvido nada…-Mira las dos maletas repletas de ropa y marionetas (mas de las segundas que de las primeras)-Bueno me voy ya… ¿Pasaporte? Si. ¿Billetera? Si. ¿Boleto de avión? Lo tengo que comprar. Holanda allá voy…-Se ríe y se va del cuarto. Olvidándose apagar la computadora, dejando abierta la pagina de turismo del país en cuestión u.u que tonto.

Ya "lejos" del alcance de Hades se dispone a comprar el pasaje y se sienta a esperar en el Aeropuerto.

_Aposentos de Pandora._

-Apúrese señorita Pandora…El señor Hades no tardara en venir…-Le reprocha Radamanthys… ¿Por que las mujeres se tardan tanto?

-Silencio Radamathys tu sigue vigilando la puerta…-le responde del otro lado de la puerta la joven. No le había permitido entrar a su habitación.

-Todo yo, todo yo-Se queja. En eso ve, a nada mas y nada menos que al señor del inframundo dirigirse hacia donde esta el. Mira espantado su maleta. Su señor parece muy pensativo por lo tanto la arroja a la habitación de enfrente, que tiene la puerta abierta. Para su desgracia escucha la botella de Whisky romperse. Maldita sea era mi mejor Whisky…-SEÑOR HADES que gusto verle por aquí…-Tratando de sonar lo mas natural. Aunque claro lo primero lo dijo en voz alta para alertar a la dama.

-Radamanthys… ¿Sabes donde están los espectros?

-¿Los espectros?-Con razón estaba tan tranquilo todo. Los muy condenados se escaparon. **(Nota: si supiera que la razón de esa fuga era el mensaje de Bennu xD)**- No mi señor…yo eh estado escoltando a la señorita Pandora.

-Pandora…Mmm-Lo mira fijo…curiosamente le llega el olor a Whisky.- ¿En donde esta?

-En la habitación…

-Córrete-Le ordena fríamente. El espectro lo hace…ruega que su señorita lo allá escuchada y allá escondido la/s maleta/s. Cuando Hades entra a la habitación, la encuentra vacía con la puerta del balcón abierta.- ¿Radamanthys estas seguro que Pandora esta aquí?

-¿NO ESTA?-Entra corriendo al cuarto y lo revisa, esta vacío…-CONDENADA HIJA…

-No insultes a mi hermana…-le reprocha Hades quien voltea y ve la puerta de la otra habitación abierta. Se dirige a ella y encuentra la fuente del olor a Whisky. La maleta de Radamanthys…- ¿Qué hace una maleta aquí…? -Solo le lleva un segundo razonarlo todo. Radamanthys insultando a Pandora+Radamanthys vestido de civil+Una maleta que tiene olor a Whisky= una fuga.- RADAMANTHYS…

El llamado aparece ante el dios…y se da cuenta que este ya descubrió lo que tenia pensado hacer.

-Este mi señor….yo…puedo explicarlo…-El espectro es tomado del cuello por el dios…

-Te vienes con migo.-Le dice fríamente su señor.

En un descuido del dios, el espectro se suelta. Pero el dios lo toma de una pierna…Radamanthys muerto de miedo trata de agarrarse de cualquier cosa. Y al final deja unas marcas de uña en el suelo cuando es arrastrado hacia abajo.

Nota: ¿Radamanthys safara de su castigo? ¿A donde se fue Pandora? ¿Aiakos y Violette tendrán un paseo romántico por el Mediterráneo? ¿Se podrá al fin Bennu escapar? ¿Le aceptaran un pasaporte mordido a Valentine? ¿Qué cosas ara Minos en Holanda? ¿Y el castigo de los demás? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?


	5. Me ESCAPE, te jodes y psicologo para 3

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_El llamado aparece ante el dios…y se da cuenta que este ya descubrió lo que tenia pensado hacer._

_-Este mi señor….yo…puedo explicarlo…-El espectro es tomado del cuello por el dios…_

_-Te vienes con migo.-Le dice fríamente su señor._

_En un descuido del dios, el espectro se suelta. Pero el dios lo toma de una pierna…Radamanthys muerto de miedo trata de agarrarse de cualquier cosa. Y al final deja unas marcas de uña en el suelo cuando es arrastrado hacia abajo._

_Me ESCAPE, te jodes y psicólogo para 3_

_Jardín de invierno_

El espectro de Bennu comenzaba a desesperarse… No había forma de romper la maldita jaula. Por lo tanto, se había puesto intentar romper el cerrojo. Imposible u.u. Ya se estaba haciendo la idea que tendría que estar ahí encerrado por un mes…o mas depende de los caprichos de su señor… Estaba sumido en sus tristes pensamientos cuando escucha que alguien se acerca… Se apura y se echa en el centro de la jaula, a la altura en la que esta sabe que no lo verán. Curiosamente no es un cosmos que le sea familiar, se asoma cuidadosamente arrastrándose al borde de la jaula y la ve…corrección lo ve.

Sentado leyendo una revista de moda esta el dios Phantasos en su forma femenina… El solo le había visto una vez y de pura casualidad en el castillo de Pandora. Recuerda que incluso el dios le había guiñado el ojo coquetamente.

Se le ocurre una idea… aunque sabe que se arrepentirá luego. Se para y se recarga en los barrotes…y ¿LE SILBA? Si, le lanza el típico silbido de los hombres cuando ven una linda chica. **(Nota: ¿no es justo por que le silvas a el?)**

El dios levanta la vista, buscando al espectro desubicado (en caso que sea feo) o bombonazo (en caso que sea lindo) que le silbó.

-Disculpe joven Phantasos…no me di cuenta que era usted, perdone mi atrevimiento.-Al oir esa voz el dios levanta la vista y se encuentra con el espectro de Bennu….

-¿Tu me silbaste?-Esta que no lo cree… ¿Me silbo? Hay me muero el lindo y mas solitario del ejercito de mi señor me silbo. Le aparecen corazones en los ojos. Pero mira a Bennu. Pero se tranquiliza-Me silbaste si o no.

-Si disculpe…me deje llevar por el impulso y no me di cuenta que era usted. No volverá a pasar.- Se sienta en el centro de la jaula. Como si estuviera apenado por su acción… Aunque realmente desea beber arsénico, debido a lo que tiene planeado hacer con tal de escapar.

HAY POR MI SEÑOR HADES ADEMAS DE PRECIOSO ES EDUCADO…LO QUIERO PARA MI. SON MUY DIFICILES DE CONSEGUIR CHICOS ASI. Piensa alegremente Phantasos.

-¿Bennu que haces ahí arriba?-Pregunta el pensativo dios…

-Nada me jugaron una broma y caí como tonto…-Suspira-Ahora no se como salir de esta jaula y el señor Hades no aparece por ningún lado.-Esa seguro se la cree. Dado que el sentía el cosmos de Hades fuera del inframundo.

-¿Te gastaron una broma? Pobresito…-El dios se eleva hasta la altura de la jaula. Y mira al entristecido espectro. Que esta así por que sabe la que le vendrá luego-¿Quieres que te ayude a salir?-El espectro se da vuelta sorprendido. Le salio mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero igual…no quería aventar su orgullo por la ventana. El dios lo mira, le parece un poyuelo mojado con el aspecto que tiene. Le sonríe.-Yo podría sacarte sin problemas de aquí…-Le dice melosa. Y le guiña el ojo… En la que me metí, piensa Kagaho. No deja reflejar sus emociones y se mantiene serio.

-No quiero importunarle, además mi orgullo me lo impide. No permitiría que tan bellas manos se lastimen. Por liberar a un simple espectro.- ¿De donde sacare estas palabras? El dios lo mira sorprendido, esperaba que Bennu digiera que si. Pero le dijo todo lo contrario. LO QUIERO. Será solo mío por el resto de la eternidad.

-No claro que no…no será ninguna molestia…además tengo que ir a la manicura luego.-Se mira las manos…-¿Solo te pido algo a cambio?

Ahí se viene…me quiero matar yo y mis ideas… Seguro me va a querer de juguete. Se mantiene sereno.

-¿Que cosa?-dice tranquilo.

-UN beso tuyo.-Si besa también, como es de lindo me lo quedo.- ¿Que dices tenemos trato?

-¿Un beso…mío?-¿Que se traerá entre manos?…Yo no eh besado a nadie… No quiero darle mi primer beso a el. Al fin de cuentas…es algo simbólico el primer beso. Aunque no quiero besarlo…aunque tenga forma de niña. Bueno mi libertad a cambio de un miserable beso…no creo que sea un mal trato. El dios lo mira fijo-Esta bien… ¿En la mejilla supongo?-Kagaho no quiere dejar en evidencia que no sabe besar. El dios estalla en risas.

-Por supuesto que no…en los labios…-Le sonríe con picardía. El espectro asiente aun estando sereno. Aunque por dentro siente que ah echo un pacto con el diablo...-¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?-El dios se sorprende al ver como el espectro se tensa- Supongo que eso es un no…-Mas quiero besarlo ahora…-Hazte para atrás.-El espectro obedece y como si nada el dios abre la puerta de un tiron rompiendo el cerrojo.-Puedes salir.

Kagaho sale de la jaula y aterriza sutilmente en el piso… Le beso y me largo de aquí… será un beso corto y listo…No valla hacer que me quiera hacer algo mas….

-Gracias…joven Phantasos…-logra articular…el dios…se da cuenta como el espectro tiembla…ligeramente. Y se siente mas cautivado por el. Es tan inocente…hay cada vez encuentro mas razones de quererlo solo para mi. **(Nota: si fuera bennu yo ya hubiera salido corriendo :P)**

-No me llames así…puedes llamarme Phan…o Phansy…-El espectro se tensa al sentir la mano del dios en su hombro que lo obliga a voltearse y encontrarse de frente a el-Te ve tan lindo…-para no decir tentador…El dios le quita la tiara al espectro-Quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato…

-Este…yo…no…se…-pasa saliva…-besar…

-Seria tu primer beso…-El dios lo mira…ya lo sospechaba cuando el espectro se comporto así en la jaula…comienza a caminar alrededor de él. Lo abraza por la espalda…acariciando el pecho (protegido por la sapuris, por suerte para Kagaho). El espectro siente el aliento del dios en su oreja… Y cuenta hasta cien…sabe que sufrirá un colapso nervioso.-Que bueno tener el honor…de tomar la inocencia de tus labios…

El espectro se tensa aun mas…buena partes de sus intentos le instigan a correr de ahí…Quiere hacerlo, pero sus piernas no le responden. Siente de pronto algo húmedo…Siente terror al darse cuenta que Phantasos acaba de lamerle la mejilla. ¿En que momento ese maldito…se puso en frente de el?

-Por favor…no haga eso de nuevo…-dice un nervioso bennu.

-¿Qué cosa…? Ah esto-Pasa su lengua por la otra mejilla…y luego se ríe ante la cara de espanto del espectro. Huy sin duda me divertiré mucho con el-Quiero mi beso…espectro…-Acerca sus labios a los de bennu… Por mas que lo intenta el espectro no responde a su beso-Por que no respondes…-Le hace un puchero.

-Usted dijo un beso…nunca dijo que debía responderle-Comienza alejarse del dios…Pero siente que su corazón se detiene cuando este le toma de la mano.- ¿Qué hace?

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas? Te recuerdo que soy un dios…por lo tanto me debes decir…

-A mi cuarto, ahora suélteme…-Huy, pero que imbecil soy. El dios le sonríe…

-Pues entonces te acompaño…-Se aferra al brazo del espectro…Ahora como demonios me ago para fugarme con este pesado agarrado de mi brazo. Se dirigen al cuarto del pobre espectro… El dios sonríe con picardía…al ver la cama armada… Sin pensarlo arroja al espectro contra ella.

-¿QUE DEMOMIOS LE PASA?-grita Bennu quien intenta levantarse, pero no lo logra… Phantasos se sentó sobre su pecho y le sujeta las manos…

-A ti que te crees…no todos los días…te encuentras…con un chico lindo…que aun no tubo su primera vez…-A Kagaho se le van todos los colores de la cara, trata de zafarse del dios…Pero claro…por que no lo pensó antes. Lleva parte de su cosmos a sus manos y quema las de Phantasos…Cuando este lo suelta toma el velador de cerámica y se lo revienta en la cabeza. Dejando al dios aturdido.

-….

-La que me salve…-Toma una mochila mete ahí rápidamente prendas de ropa, sus ahorros y sus documentos. Para luego salir volando del inframundo.

Phantasos sale de su aturdimiento…

-Pero que…-hace un puchero y empieza a llorar-Maldito…me dejo plantada…Esta me las pagara.

-PHANTASOS PRESENTATE AHORA MISMO ANTE MI.-El grito de Hades vía cosmos hace que deje su berrinche y se dirige hacia el.

_Habitación alejada._

Radamanthys despiera… No sabe en que momento perdió la conciencia…debió ser mientras su señor lo arrojaba de cabeza, con las manos atadas en la espalda, anulando su cosmos por las escaleras que llevan al inframundo. Trata de mover una mano y le resulta imposible lo mismo que sus otras extremidades. Trata de ver…pero algo obstaculiza su visión (Léase cinta de embalar), lo mismo que su boca. Siente que algo hace presión sobre ella. Y no puede abrirla. Comienza a alterarse…

-Calma mi querido espectro…si te preguntas porque te amordace…la respuesta es sencilla, mientras dormías, hablabas. No sabía que podías combinar tantas palabras con el nombre de Pandora y decidí callarte.

El espectro se siente abochornado. Siente como su señor…le quita la cinta de los labios…

-¿Donde estoy?-Dice calmado…bueno esta en el inframundo, esta privado de la vista por que su señor solo le destapo la boca…y su dios suena peligrosamente tranquilo. ¿Qué más le podría pasar?

-En una de las salas de tortura… ¿en donde mas podrías estar?-Antes que Wyvern responda, alguien entra a la habitación.

-¿Me llamo señor Hades…?-Radamanthys siente que se le para el corazón. En ese momento se da cuenta que se encuentra sin camisa… Se pone a rogar a todos los dioses menos a su señor…que no sea lo que cree…

-Si Phantasos…necesito que hagas algo… Ven que te explico…-El espectro solo escucha susurros, no entiende mas que un "Oh", "interesante" y "un cambio de algo mi señor, si no le molesta"

-¿Que sucede…?-logra articular Radamanthys quien esta sudando a más no poder…

-¿Que quieres a cambio Phantasos?-Ignorando soberanamente al espectro.

-Que me des al espectro de Bennu como recompensa…-Dice el cínico dios embozando una tierna sonrisa. Jaja serás mío, nadie me desprecia…

-¿Al espectro de Bennu? ¿Para que lo quieres…? Bueno esta bien…eso lo veremos cuando termines con el…-Radamanthys pasa saliva lentamente. Eso no sonó nada bueno.

Escucha como su señor…se retira… Y que Phantasos se le acerca y le quita la cinta de los ojos…

-mmm…hueles a whisky…un olor tentador…-Le empieza a pasar las manos peinando la única ceja del espectro…-Serás todo un reto….

-De que habla…-Le mira aterrado…

-Pues el señor Hades me dijo que te depilara la ceja y te dejara solamente dos como todo ser humano-Al oír eso el espectro abre bien grandes los ojos-También me dijo que te hiciera una limpieza de cutis, que te hiciera de manicura y pedicura. Y todo lo que este de moda cuando se habla de belleza…-Sonríe divertida…-Siempre quise hacerte eso… Creo que mejor comienzo a calentar la cera depilatoria…si te saca esos pelos a pincita cuando termine será otro milenio.

-NOOOOOOO…..CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO POR FAVOR…-Chilla Radamanthys…no se esperaba semejante tormento… El dios estalla en risas…mientras se dirige a calentar la cera…y como dijo Hades…que este bien caliente…Por que sabía que era mas la tortura psicológica que física.

_Vuelo 4560. Con destino a Tokio, Japón_

Lune trataba de leer un libro, las risas de los jóvenes que viajaban en los asientos atrás suyo no le dejaban concertarse…si tuviera su cosmos se los haría pagar… Pero no, su señor tenia que sacárselo. Se canso de y se levanto para pedirles silencio…Temible su sorpresa…

-Ándale Milo…cuéntate otro chiste….-Le alentaba Seiya, vestido con su clásica ropa-Uno mas.

El caballero de Escorpio estaba sonriente, le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Este iba a contar otro y se encontró con el hombre del asiento de adelante mirándolos con la boca abierta… Como el no conocía personalmente a Lune de Barlog no se dio cuenta quien era el.

-¿Si?-Le dijo secamente el caballero. El espectro no supo que responder… eso era muy mala suerte… Un caballero dorado y el asesino de los dioses viajaban también a Japón.

-Señor Lune…supongo que las risas de Milo y Seiya lo han estado incomodando.-El mencionado se dio vuelta y se encontró con Shun. Que tenía dos auriculares colgando de su cuello. Y en su regazo descansaba un libro. Sentado curiosamente en diagonal a el…por el pasillo. Supuso que el joven lo había visto, pero no dijo nada.

-Si sus risas…no son para nada gratas…-espeto el espectro.

-Pues acostúmbrese a ellas por que nos asignaron a vigilarte.-Le responde un socarrón bicho. El espectro deseaba abrir la puerta del avión y tirarse sin para caídas.

-Si gusta sentarse al lado mío…le prestare unos auriculares si lo desea…-El espectro mira al sorprendido caballero de Andrómeda. Sin duda mucho mas tranquilo que el par de revoltosos que tenia detrás. El espectro se levanto y se sentó junto con el joven. Pero ni gracias le dijo.

-Shun…si ese espectro se propasa con tigo…avísame…con gusto lo atravieso con las agujas escarlatas-Dice esto mientras por vía cosmos le advierte al espectro_: Te atreves a tocar a Shun y te mato. No me importa si estamos en medio de las montañas…y el avión se cae. Estos chicos están a mi cargo_.

-No te preocupes no pasara nada.-Le responde un sonriente Shun Mientras se coloca los auriculares-Pueden seguir con sus chistes…-Toma el libro y comienza a leer.

Con que así lo hace…silencia las risas con música… Toma el reproductor de música que Shun le dejo en el regazo encontrándose curiosamente con música tranquila. Se los coloca y comienza a escuchar mientras lee. Aunque no le pasan desapercibidas las miradas que el de Escorpio le lanza cada tanto.

Sin duda seria un mes bien largo y necesitaría un psicólogo luego de este.

_Crucero "Eterna maravilla"._

-¿Este el cuarto de quien seria…?-dice Violette mientras se maravilla con la suite.

-De los dos…no conseguí cuartos…individuales…-Dice un picaron Aiakos…-Por cierto te registre como Violette Garuda… Como no encontré tus documentos…pues conseguí unos muy reales…y supuestamente eres mi esposa.

La espectro se voltea mirando con los ojos abiertos a su señor... Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Entonces…yo duermo en el sillón… Mi señor…

-Violette, se supone que somos marido y mujer…tu dormiras en la cama con migo…-Mira la cara de la espectro-No aremos nada lo juro…solo fingiremos que somos una pareja que esta de luna de miel.

-Bueno si lo pone así acepto.

Jejeje si tengo suerte me caso en este barco, piensa el juez…

-Me pregunto que dirán los ricachones cuando vean tu cuerpo…A mi me parece…muy atractivo…-La espectro se sonroja-digno cuerpo de una digna guerrera.

-Gracias señor Aiakos…

-No me llames señor…Dime Aiakos se supone que estamos casados…

_Lavadero del inframundo._

_(6hs antes)_

Basilisco esta maldiciendo a su señor por dentro, mientras lava la condenada ropa. Por que mi señor…que fue eso tan grave lo que hice.

-HEY NOS LARGAMOS DE AQUÍ…EL SEÑOR HADES ESTA DANDO CASTIGOS AL TODO EL MUNDO.-el grito es de Arlune…

-¿Todos se van?-Dice esperanzado

-Si…todos… ¿Vienes?

-Claro que si…-Tira todo y se va de ahí…aunque no tiene sus poderes…tiene su pasaporte, sus ahorros y ganas de largarse del inframundo.

Aeropuerto de Atenas…

-Bueno hermano aquí nos dividimos…-Dice un tranquilo Hypnos.

-Si, que disfrutes Chile… nada de dormir gente. Recuerda que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- Dice el muy calmado Thanatos vestido de traje con el pelo peinado en una coleta.

-Lo mismo para ti. No mates argentinos solo por que te hacen enojar…y ten cuidado con esa cosa que llaman mate….Oí decir que es muy peligroso, aparentemente te achicharra la lengua.

-Lo tendré, hermano lo tendré…Bueno me voy…-Se dirige a la puerta de embarque.

-Bueno. Santiago de Chile allá voy- Vemos a Hipnos vestido al igual que su hermano de traje y con el pelo también peinado de la misma forma. Aunque claro su estrella esta invisible gracias al maquillaje que se puso junto con su hermano.

Nota: ¿que pasara con Minos, Radamanthys, Kagaho, Valentine y el resto? ¿Hades se enterara todo lo que ah pasado a su alrededor? ¿ Phantasos atrapara a Kagaho? ¿Veremos a Radamanthys con dos cejas prolijas? ¿Hades sabrá que Phantasos libero a Bennu? ¿Thanatos ara una masacre en argentina e Hipnos dormirá al pueblo chileno?

Gracias por los comentarios


	6. Las Vegas y los sueños de caseria

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_-Bueno hermano aquí nos dividimos…-Dice un tranquilo Hipnos._

_-Si, que disfrutes Chile… nada de dormir gente. Recuerda que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- Dice el muy calmado Thanatos vestido de traje con el pelo peinado en una coleta._

_-Lo mismo para ti. No mates argentinos solo por que te hacen enojar…y ten cuidado con esa cosa que llaman mate….Oí decir que es muy peligroso, aparentemente te achicharra la lengua._

_-Lo tendré, hermano lo tendré…Bueno me voy…-Se dirige a la puerta de embarque._

_-Bueno. Santiago de Chile allá voy- Vemos a Hipnos vestido al igual que su hermano de traje y con el pelo también peinado de la misma forma. Aunque claro su estrella esta invisible gracias al maquillaje que se puso junto con su hermano._

_Las Vegas y los sueños de casería._

Pandora avanzaba con un paso presuroso por el aeropuerto. Aun no se había decidido a donde ir…Bueno con Radamanthys eligieron Inglaterra, ya que el dios odiaba esa regla del té y según el jamás pisaría ese país…a menos que fuera su ultimo recurso. Y dudaban mucho que los buscara ahí. Pero ahora que Radamanthys seguramente estaría siendo interrogado por Hades. Desecho esa idea. Escucho un par de voces y se dio vuelta. Las conocía perfectamente. Basilisco, Arlune, Minotauro y Mandrágora estaban hablando a no más de tres metros de ella. Sonrío para sus adentros…Capaz no estaba todo perdido.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes cuatro fuera del inframundo?-Al oírla los espectros se voltearon a verla, con cara de terror.

-Por favor no nos delate…-Logro decir Gordon de Minotauro.

-Veré si no lo ago… ¿A donde se supone que van?-Pandora los mira con soberbia…

-A Las Vegas, Nevada.-Dice Queen de Arlune.

-¿Su pongo que irán como un grupo de amigos que solo tienen pensado estar de fiesta? ¿Esa es su excelente coartada?-Les mira reprobatoriamente…Y sonríe para sus adentros al ver que asienten-Y si los ago pasar por mis guarda espaldas… ¿No les parecería una coartada mas creíble?

Los espectros se miran…Ya saben para donde va la cosa…Aunque si Hades lo atrapa dirán que Pandora les dijo que tenían que acompañarla a Las Vegas por asuntos del inframundo. Tan tontos no eran.

-Esta bien señorita Pandora…solo será una pantalla nosotros aremos lo nuestro y usted lo suyo. Aunque no estaremos relativamente lejos.-Pandora fulmino con la mirada a Basilisco. Para luego asentir…Cualquier cosa les echaría la culpa a ellos. Por lo cual se dirigió a comprar un boleto en primera clase hacia Las Vegas.

_Jardín de invierno._

El dios del inframundo entro confiado al jardín de invierno seguro que hallaría a su lindo canario. Levanto la vista a la jaula…

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE LA PUERTA ABIERTA?-Rugió el señor del inframundo. Eso era intolerable…podría soportarlo de cualquier otro de los inútiles que tenia a su servicio, menos un escape de Bennu. Su leal pajarraco se había escapado.-A no esto si que no.

Saca su celular y marca un número.

-Reino de los sueños habla la ninfa Rosita ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-contesto una bella voz al otro lado.

-Páseme con Oneiros ahora.-Ordeno el dios semicalmado.

-El señor Oneiros esta ocupado ahora. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

-SI, DILE QUE SI NO SE PONE AL TELEFONO AHORA. YO EL DIOS HADES ME ASEGURARE QUE LA ETERNIDAD LE SEA UN INFIERNO.

-Señor Hades ahora lo comunico.-Dice la asustada voz. Espero un momento.

-Señor Hades que sucede ¿Otra guerra santa?-Dice la calmada voz de Oneiros.

-No, necesito que tu y tus hermanos traigan su trasero divino, ahora mismo, ante mi presencia.

-Enseguida…-Oneiros pasa saliva y corta el teléfono. En menos de un segundo, los cuatro dioses del sueño aparecieron frente a Hades.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te mande a torturar a Radamanthys-Dice el dios quien mira fijo a Phantasos, que sujeta, en una de sus manos, una pincita de depilar y una batita blanca manchada.

-Es que Oneiros dijo que nos quería ver a todos…pero ya regreso con Radamanthys…-El dios se desaparece de golpe.

El dios del inframundo, mira iracundo a los otros tres…que están completamente serios…

-Se puede saber por que nos ah llamado mi señor…-Dice Ícelos con su voz cavernosa….

-¿Alguna vez fueron de casería?-Los dioses se miran no entendiendo la pregunta-Por que necesito que busquen…A LOS INUTILES QUE FORMAN MI EJERCITO.

Los dioses pegan un salto, dado que no se esperaban semejante grito.

-¿Alguna idea de donde pueden estar…?-Dice tranquilo Morfeo…

-Si, supiera ahora mismo los estaría haciendo volver a punta de espada…-Responde el furico dios.

-Creo que seria mejor empezar a revisar sus habitaciones. Tal vez dejaron algo que podría indicarnos sus destinos…-Dice el calmado Oneiros…

-Y también sus cuentas bancarias…seguramente los muy idiotas utilizaron sus tarjetas de cobro y crédito.-Apunta Morfeo.

-DEJEN DE SACAR CONCLUSIONES ESTUPIDAS Y VALLAN A TRAERME A LOS 106 INUTILES, A LA ENGREIDA DE MI HERMANA, A SU INSERVIBLE PADRE Y AL PSICOPATA DE SU TIO.

Los dioses lo miran…para luego salir corriendo… Solo Morfeo se detiene.

-¿Por que 106?

-A Radamanthys lo atrape yo… y Lune esta en la fundación Kido por que yo lo envíe ahí. Ahora largo.- El dios de los sueños sale con paso presuroso del jardín- Pensándolo bien…también puedo pedir ayuda a otras personas…-El dios suelta una riza maniática.

_Orfanato de la Fundación Kido. _

Lune no hacia ni diez minutes que había pasado la puerta y ya quería salir corriendo. Niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados. Además sin contar que apenas bajaron del auto. Los niños fueron corriendo a saludar a los caballeros y al invitado. Entre gritos y risas… Sin duda seria un castigo…

-Creo que usted es el lector de cuentos…supongo.-Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una de las encargadas de los niños.

-Creo…-dice un malhumorado espectro.

-Si, les leerá muchos cuentos en señor niños…todos los libros que quieran…incluso durante la noche cuando quieran irse a dormir.-El espectro voltea espantado. Mira fijo al sonriente caballero de Escorpio… cuando muera le mandaría a la peor de las prisiones asegurándose que padezca las peores torturas por eso.

-¿En serio el señor nos leerá cuentos para dormir?-Dice un inocente niño, a Lune…Cuando este iba a responder…ve que el caballero de Escorpio lo amenaza con su uña… y no tiene otra opción mas que asentir.

-¿Shun, nos leerás cuentos tu también?-se escucha la alegre voz de una niña.

-Por supuesto…seguiremos con "Las aventuras del conejo Pompon…"-Los niños sueltan un alegre "SIIII". Mientras Lune sufre un ataque interno ¿Las aventuras de conejo Pompon? Odiaba ese libro desde su niñez… y tenía que leérselos a estos niños… Sin duda iba a ser un mes bien largo…y luego de esto se pediría vacaciones….

_Calles de Atenas._

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No quería ir al aeropuerto, estaba seguro que la gran mayoría tomaría ese lugar como punto de escape. Y el no era como los demás… Se dirigió al banco en donde tenia todo su dinero en caja fuerte. Solo sacaría una pequeña cantidad y el resto lo pasaría a cuenta corriente de esa forma tendría una tarjeta de la que Hades no sabría. La tarjeta la tenia hace mucho tiempo, solo que nunca le puso fondos…ahora lo haría…

Entro al banco luego de hecho el trámite salio. ¿A donde podría ir…?

-Ey IKKI…-La voz jovial vino detrás suyo y no presto atención… ¿Por que la gente gritaba así por la calle? Siguió caminando sumido en sus propios pensamientos… Sintió una extraña presencia y prefirió no aparentar estar huyendo y siguió con su paso calmo.

-Ey Ikki-Una mano pesada se poso en su hombro detubiendo su paso.-Te estaba llamando no me escuchabas…

El espectro se dio vuelta encontrándose con el jovial Aldebarán de Tauro, el caballero lo miro. No era Ikki, se había confundido ahora que lo miraba de cerca se daba cuenta enseguida. El joven lo miraba con fríos ojos de una tonalidad violácea, no tenía la cicatriz en su cara y su cabello era más oscuro. Pero se le hacia vagamente familiar.

-Disculpe…pero me esta confundiendo con alguien mas…-Dice cortante Kagaho. Aunque no sabe por que. Esa persona que le sonríe de forma bondadosa le parece conocida.

-Perdona-le dice un sonriente Aldebarán-Te pareces a un amigo. Me disculpo por detenerte e importunarte…mi nombre es…

-¿Aldebarán…?-Dice la dudosa voz de Bennu… era muy parecido a el… No sabia por que pero sentía una extraña sensación…Algo en su mente le decía que era ese caballero que se había atrevido a desafiarlo. Y ver mas allá de lo que el aparenta, el que le había echo sentir lastima por su muerte. Por que lo había sentido, le había ¿dolido? La muerte del caballero.

-Si me llamo así. ¿Eres adivino?-El caballero soltó una alegre risa…-Me llamo Aldebarán como la estrella mas brillante de Tauro-El espectro emboza el fantasma de una sonrisa…Quién lo diría se acababa de encontrar con la reencarnación de quien le había "perdonado" la vida. Todavía recuerda lo de "no eres mas que un niño con un berrinche".

-No lo soy. Digamos que ya tuve el placer de conocerte…en otra vida.-El caballero lo mira arqueando una ceja y luego vuelve a reír jovial.

-Pues para mi es un placer conocerte en esta… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kagaho…-El caballero lo mira…ese nombre le es familiar…o siente que le es familiar…

-Seria mucha indiscreción pedirte que me acompañes a tomar un café…-Le indica con la cabeza una heladería que también sirven café. El espectro lo medita…un poco. Talvez incluso se le ocurra, de mientras, como salir de Grecia sin que Hades lo agarre en el intento.

-Por supuesto que no.

_Habitación de Bennu_

Los dioses del sueño se sorprendieron en hallar sobre la cama los restos de lo que parecía ser un velador. Y curiosamente les llegaba desde las frazadas la insoportable fragancia del perfume de su hermano Phantasos.

-50 a que Phantasos intento apoderarse del chico.-dice Ícelos…

-Hecho.-dice Morfeo, mientras Oneiros los mira reprobatoriamente.

-Revisen a ver si dejo alguna pista…-Ordena.

Luego de darle vuelta el cuarto a Bennu. No aparece ninguna señal de adonde pudo haber huido.

-Nada…aunque si Phantasos lo acosa…date por seguro que el lo encontrara antes que nosotros…-estalla en risas Ícelos.

-De eso no ten la menor duda…-concuerda Morfeo.

_Habitación de Violette._

La habitación tenia signos de a ver sido visitada anterior mente…y también de que habían buscado algo. (Lease Aiakos buscando documentos de Violette)

-Revisen todo…

Ícelos sobre la mesita de luz se encontró con una cajita de música. Y de bajo de esta, agarrados con cinta, los documentos de Violette. Cuando los abrio…

-JAJAJJAJAJAAJAJA me pregunto que se abran tomado sus padres cuando le pusieron sus nombres…-estalla en risas el dios.

-Encontrases sus documentos…muy lejos no debe de estar. No puede salir de Grecia sin ellos.-Dice Morfeo quien le quita los documentos a Ikelos…y se encuentra con la razón de las risas de su psicópata hermano.

Nombre:

Violette Azul

Apellido:

Darking.

-Sin dudas esta chica tenía razones para esconder sus verdaderos nombres- dice mientras frunce el ceño Oneiros.

-Oigan encontré su diario…-Los dos dioses miran al tercero quien se sento a leer el diario de Violette.

-No leas que es privado…

-Puede tener información de lo que puede hacer…-Continua leyendo-"Los otros idiotas", "la engreída de Pandora", "el sapo baboso", "mi gran señor Aiakos" Eureca. "Me gustaría hacer un viaje en crucero junto al señor Aiakos" "los dos solitos"… Creo que ya la tenemos…

Los otros dioses sonríen y salen de la habitación.

_Crucero "Eterna maravilla"_

-Violette esta preciosa…-le dice un alegre Aiakos, la quiero como esposa ya.

-¿Tu crees?-La espectro luce un vestido azul oscuro que le llega hasta las rodillas y un saco de hilo un poco mas oscuro.

-Claro que si…serás la envidia de todos los que estén en el comedor del barco…

-No me importa lo que opinen ellos…-dice de forma cortante…

-Pero mi opinión si te importa ¿No?-La espectro se ruboriza…-Vamos mi flor carmesí…la noche es joven y apremia…

_Vuelo 7958, con destino Ámsterdam_

Minos miraba aburrido por la ventana… No veía la hora de llegar y hacer de las suyas en Holanda. Tuvo el buen cuidado de comprar el pasaje en efectivo. No quería dejar evidencias de su destino. Sonrío para si mismo al pensar lo listo que era. Nadie sospecharía que estaría en un país del "viejo continente". Incluso había echo una transferencia a una cuenta a parte que tenia bajo un nombre falso. Hades jamás lo encontraría, estaría tranquilamente en la suite del hotel. Mientras el resto, corría por el mundo huyendo de la ira de su señor.

_Habitación de Minos._

-Este mas tarado no es por que no le da la cabeza-Dice Ícelos…mientras que sus hermanos se quedan mirando desilusionados la pantalla.

-Fíjate, talvez dejo la página de Holanda abierta como despiste.-Sugiere Morfeo. Lo que no seria una mala idea, si no fuese cierto, que esta yendo a Holanda. Ícelos, revisa el historial de la computadora.

-No, definitivamente Zeros no es el único idiota que tiene Hades en su ejercito-Frente a ellos la pantalla les muestra el hotel en que Minos hizo la reserva de la suite.

-Ya tenemos a uno. ¿Le avisamos al señor Hades?

-Por supuesto que si…-Dice un ligeramente sonriente Oneiros.-Imprime una copia de la pagina.

Cuando Ícelos, hace una copia de la pagina salen de la habitación.

_Salón del trono._

-Con que aquí estará Minos de Griffo…-Dice un sonriente Hades…-Pues vamos a darle la bienvenida a mi muy poco escurridizo espectro.

-Claro que si mi señor-Dice un servil Oneiros.

-Que quiere que le hagamos…-dice un muy ilusionado Ícelos

-Nada…primero tenemos que traerlo hasta aquí…Luego decidiré su castigo…

_Hotel_

No era la primera vez que se quedaba en un hotel, por lo cual sabia como moverse. Estaba sumamente cansado del viaje desde Grecia. Solo quería llegar y dormir un rato. Entro a la habitación y dejo las maletas a un lado. Se dirigió a la cama. Lo que vio hizo que se quede completamente helado.

-Buenas noches Minos… ¿Que tal estuvo tu viaje?-Le dijo un sonriente dios mientras Otros dos lo tomaban con firmeza del brazo…

-Señor…Hades…-Maldita sea trágame tierra. Morfeo y Ícelos tenia sujeto por la fuerza a Minos. Quien no era capaz de moverse por el espanto.

-La próxima vez que quieras huir…-Le puso la espada en el cuello-Asegúrate de borrar el historial y apagar la computadora imbecil…

-Sabía que de algo me olvidaba…-suelta el intranquilo juez. La idea de tener la espada de su señor contra el cuello lo tenia sumamente nervioso.

-Nos volvemos al inframundo. Oneiros esta cancelando la cuenta en este momento…

El juez como simple respuesta antes de ser llevado al infierno trago saliva.

_Cárcel del inframundo._

-Para adentro.-Ícelos lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared de la celda-Quien diría que caerías tan fácil…serias el segundo que se atrapan.

-¿A quien atraparon primero?-Menos mal que no fui el primero seria sumamente humillante.

-El señor Hades atrapo infraganti a Radamanthys…-El dios estalla en risas y luego se retira.

-Seguro el muy idiota se iba a escapar junto a Pandora y el ultimo momento esta lo dejo colgado…Bueno…podría ser peor…podría a ver sido yo el primero.-Estalla en risas.

Nota: ¿Qué pasara con Pandora? ¿A dónde escapo Valentine? ¿Qué pasara con la charla de Bennu y Tauro? ¿Y la cena en el crucero de Viollete y Aiakos? ¿Y la tortura de Radamanthys? ¿Pandora y los demás en Las Vegas? ¿Y Lune? ¿Y los dioses gemelos? ¿Y los dioses del sueño seguirán teniendo éxito en su casería?

Gracias por los mensajes :).


	7. De tratos y estetica

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**_

_-Para adentro.-Ícelos lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared de la celda-Quien diría que caerías tan fácil…serias el segundo que se atrapan._

_-¿A quien atraparon primero?-Menos mal que no fui el primero seria sumamente humillante._

_-El señor Hades atrapo infraganti a Radamanthys…-El dios estalla en risas y luego se retira._

_-Seguro el muy idiota se iba a escapar junto a Pandora y el ultimo momento esta lo dejo colgado…Bueno…podría ser peor…podría a ver sido yo el primero.-Estalla en risas._

_De tratos y estetica.  
_

_Cárcel del inframundo._

Poco a poco la cárcel se iba llenando. Con los más inútiles del ejército. Por lo que Minos se sentía desilusionado. Nadie con quien tener una charla coherente. Además esperaba encontrarse con Radamanthys y Aiakos… Pero el primero, información cortesía de Ícelos, estaba siendo torturado por Phantasos y el segundo a un no daba señales de vida alguna. La simple idea de que el idiota de Aiakos allá durado mas tiempo libre que el le resultaba humillante. No podía creer que él el gran Minos de Griffo fuera el segundo en ser atrapado.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Tío me dirás por que me has hecho venir?-dice un tranquilo joven con el cabello color vino y ojos olivos.

-Si te doy una botella de vino tinto te callas hasta que llegué el resto, Dionisio.-Mueve delante de los ojos del joven dios una botella de vino francés.

-Claro.-Le saca la botella, le abre y comienza a beber. En eso se abre la puerta y entran tres dioses más.

-Buenas noches querido tío.-Dice la joven rubia vestida de blanco.

-Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes. Que bueno que hayan llegado-dice el dios sonriente.-Necesito pedirles un favor a los cuatro.

-¿Que clase de favor?-dice un muy curioso Hermes. Apolo y Artemisa lo miran fijo.

-Necesito que me traigan a mis fugitivos colaboradores…

-Se te escaparon todos del inframundo…ya decía yo que estaba todo muy calmado…-dice un sonriente Hermes.-cuenta con migo. Hace tiempo que no me divierto.

-Cazar a los espectros…mmm...-Artemisa sonríe.- ¿Qué obtendremos a cambio si lo hacemos?

-A ti que te parece esto…-Chasquea los dedos. Y los Oneiros aparecen con los tres ángeles de Artemisa, amordazados y sujetos con cadenas. La diosa abre los ojos.

-Esta bien tenemos un trato. Ya me preguntaba donde estarían…-Mira fijo al dios.-Los secuestraste para chantajearme veo…

-¿Y yo? ¿A mi que me darás?-dice un por demás curioso e hiperactivo Hermes que no deja de moverse.

-Sabes que es esto-Mueve frente a los ojos del dios una agenda azul con un rayo en el medio. El dios del comercio y los mensajeros un poco más se tira sobre Hades.

-Si, es la agenda personal secreta de Zeus…donde tienen el numero de todas sus amantes y los mejores antros… -**(Nota: tan secreta no era si este sabia xD) **El dios del inframundo sonríe.

-La tendrás si me traes a Pandora…

-Dalo por hecho.-Dice el sonriente dios. Seria fácil localizar a Pandora no por nada era un dios con mucha suerte y astucia.

-Y que hay con nosotros dos…-Dionisio mira a su tétrico tío. Como respuesta Hades le tendió una carpeta. Dionisio la examino y termino sonriendo-Por mi no hay problema.-Guardo la carpeta y su contenido entre su tunica.

-Yo ya se que me ofrecerás, por lo tanto acepto.

-Excelente.-el dios mayor sonrío.-Bueno…Dioniso buscara a Basilisco. Por que tengo entendido que le gusta.-Hace gesto de tomar.

-Claro que si tío…-Dice el sonriente dios.

-Ven Dio…vamos a buscar a nuestras presas…-Hermes emboza una sonrisa y se va con el.

-Apolo busca a Thanatos.-El dios asiente y desaparece.-Artemisa. Busca a Hipnos y a mi "querida" Harpía.

-¿A su suegra Demeter?-Dice la confundida diosa. Los dioses del sueño, que allí se hallaban presentes contienen la risa, al igual que los ángeles. El dios del inframundo la mira.

-No a esa harpía. A Valentine de Harpía. Y no te daré a tus ángeles hasta que me traigas a esos dos.-Le dice el molesto dios. La diosa hace una reverencia y se retira.-Y se cree que quiero a la bruja de mi hermana cerca. Ni que estuviera loco.-Mira a los dioses del sueño-Déjenlos ahí atados-Le indica una de las columnas-Y sigan buscando al resto.

_Hotel Royal. Las Vegas, Nevada._

-Sin duda las mejores habitaciones.-Dice sonriente Basilisco. Los demás asienten.

-La señorita Pandora tiene su suite en el piso de arriba.-Informa Minotauro.

-Que suerte la nuestra…-comenta Mandrágora.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro de estar aquí…-dice un intranquilo Queen.-Algo me dice que tenemos que irnos…

-No empieces Queeny…si tienes problemas vete.-le responde molesto Mandrágora.

-Pues yo me largo… no me siento seguro aquí.- El espectro de Arlune toma sus cosas y se va-Nos veremos luego.

-Que delicado.-suelta entre risas Minotauro.

El espectro esta en el ascensor. Sigue sintiéndose intranquilo. Algo le dice que están en un grabe peligro. Aunque si lo estaban se habían escapado del inframundo y expuesto a la ira de su señor… Pero seguía intranquilo el ascensor se detiene en la planta baja. Cuando sale se topa con dos jóvenes: uno alto y de aspecto atlético. Su cabello es verde como el pasto al igual que sus ojos, vestido elegantemente (Hermes), y el otro un poco mas bajo, pero con misma condición física que el anterior, de cabello color vino y ojos olivo, también vestido elegantemente (a pesar de llevar una botella de vino en su mano).

-Permiso.-Los dos dioses se apartan del camino del joven.-Gracias.

Cuando el joven se quita de su camino ambos dioses suben**. (Nota: De la que te salvaste Queen xD) **Apretan el botón y suben hacia donde, según el cuaderno de direcciones de Hermes, esta la actual localización de Pandora.

-Oye…Hermes. ¿Ese no era un espectro de Hades?-dice Dio.

-na…no creo que tengamos tanta suerte.-dice el otro encogiéndose de hombros.-Vamos por Pandora y el espectro que te toca a ti.-su compañero asiente.

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, Argentina._

Thanatos estaba esperando la llegada de un Taxi. Cuando esta listo se sube. Y le indica donde tiene que ir. Se siente extraño comportándose como un mortal más.

-¿Estuvo tranqui el viaje o lo marearon en el paseo?-Le dice tranquilamente el chofer al ver el rostro del cansancio en el joven que transporta.

-¿Disculpe?-el dios no entendió que demonios le dijo-¿Paseo cual paseo?

-El vuelo. –Le responde el sonriente chofer-Muchos se quejan de la turbulencia. Yo nunca volé por eso no opino al respecto.

-Si estuvo…algo tranquilo…-dice el dios…no puede creer que ese humano se digne a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿A que vino por acá? ¿No creo que quiera conocer la belleza de Buenos Aires? La ciudad es todo ladrillo mucho edificio y poco color…Pues que se le va hacer…Para estar tranquilo hay que ir al interior. Ahí es otro mundo.

-¿El interior?-El dios lo mira confundido.

-Si, a las provincias dicen que la zona de Cuyo y el noroeste es preciosa.-Le responde el chofer.-A mi me gustaría juntar plata e irme a vivir ahí. Con el silencio.

-Disculpe pero no se de que me habla.-le dice el aun mas confundido dios.

-Nunca fue a Misiones supongo.-El hombre lo mira por el retrovisor-Yo fui en auto es una provincia preciosa. Una joyita argentina. Entre todo el _cambalache (1)_ que es el país algo lindo tenemos.

-¿Cambalache?

-Si cosas que no sirven… _mi china (2)_ lo dice si no se hace algo nos vamos _para atrás (3) _

-¿Que tiene que ver un país Asiático con lo que pase en uno de Sudamérica?

-No estoy hablando de chinos…estoy hablando de mi mujer, acá a las mujeres se les dice chinas, minas y de otras muchas formas.-el hombre se ríe. El hombre mira hacia al frente dado que la calle esta cortada por una manifestación-Para no perder costumbre estos _quilomberos (4) _con estos cortando en la calle, no se puede _laburar (5)_ no señor así no se puede vivir.

El dios esta que quiere bajarse del auto. No entiende ni la mitad de las cosas que habla el chofer. El auto se desvía. Agradece el silencio que sigue luego en el viaje. El hombre ya entendió que no es un ser de muchas palabras o cree que el joven esta muy cansado para hablar (la segunda es no, la primera).

-Bueno joven llegamos. Seria 154,75.-Le informa el chofer. El dios saca su billetera y le paga la cantidad en euros. El pobre hombre abre bien grande los ojos.-No señor, la tarifa es en pesos. No en euros.

-Guarde el cambio y listo.-El dios se baja y cierra con fuerza la puerta y mira el hotel frente a el. Entra con paso presuroso.

-Pero que tipo boludo mira que me pago en euros…-Toma un celular y llama a la agencia-eh piti…cuanto esta el cambio de euros…

-Creo que casi 8 pesos ¿por que?

-Por que un _salame (6)_ me pago la tarifa en euros…-el hombre estalla en risas… (+)

_Hotel. (Thanatos)_

-Buenas tardes Thanatos…o debería decir buenas noches…-Le dice alegre voz. El dios de la muerte mira con desprecio al dueño de dicha voz. El dios de la luz y la profecía lo mira sonriente.-No quiero hacerlo por las malas…me tienes que acompañar al inframundo…

-Ya me imaginaba la razón por la que estuvieras aquí…-le dice un muy molesto dios…

-Que bueno…acompáñame por favor…-le indica con la mano la puerta-y no intentes nada que lo sabre siempre de antemano…

-Maldito chiquillo…-masculla por lo bajo el dios de la estrella en la frente.

_Suite de Pandora._

-Ya llego el servicio a la habitación que bueno…-Pandora se dirige a la puerta. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Buenos noches Pandora…-Le dice el sonriente Hermes cuando esta abre la puerta… La chica atina a hacer algo. Cerrar la puerta. Aunque cuando se da vuelta se encuentra con el sonriente dios. – Me tienes que acompañar mi tío Hades te esta necesitando.

-¿El señor Hades me necesita?-dice la muy dudosa chica.

-Si necesita que alguien supervise el castigo de los espectros. ¿Por que razón crees que estaría aquí?-Le dice un indignado dios.

-Bueno…tomo mis cosas y nos vamos..

_Cuarto de los espectros (Hotel)_

-Oigan llaman a la puerta…-grita Gordon.

-Atended entonces.-le grita Mandrágora desde el baño…

-Dejen de gritar que voy yo…-Dice un molesto Basilisco. Cuando abre se encuentra con el dios del vino y las fiestas.- ¿Si?

-Perdone…me llamaron para una fiesta…-Atrás del dios hay cuatro bellezas-Creo que me equivoque de habitación.

-Esto espere un momento- Sylphid cierra la puerta.- ¿Ey hay un tipo con cuatro chicas que están bellísimas…les dejamos pasar?

-Y si dale…si las minas están tan buenas como dices….-le sonríe Gordon. Basilisco abre la puerta… y le indica que pase…

(30 minutos después)

Los tres espectros están completamente alcoholizados… No tienen idea de cómo se llaman.

-Ya esta mi señor…están los tres mansitos…-le informa una de las ninfas.

-Ese tonto de Queen…hip de la que se perdió…por amargado…hip-se ríe Gordon.

-¿Quién es Queen?-pregunta el dios algo sorprendido-¿No será un joven de unos veinte tantos años…con el pelo rosa y ojos un tanto magenta no?

-El mismo…-Mandrágora estalla en risas- se fue…dijo que si nos quedábamos algo malo iba a pasar…-se vuelve a reír.

-Uno que por lo menos tiene cerebro…-dice por lo bajo el dios…-Bueno nos vamos…De regreso al inframundo…

Al oír esto dos de tres espectros se levantan de golpe…Antes que puedan hacer o decir algo. Son transportados por el dios al inframundo.

_Cárcel del inframundo._

-HERMES NI SE TE OCURRA METERME AHÍ…-Se escucha el grito de Pandora-SACAME AHORA MISMO…

-Lo siento Pandora…no te escucho…-el dios se aleja muerto de risa. Por el pasillo.

-NO POR FAVOR NO ME ENCIERRE…-grita Gordon, es llevado a arrastras por Ícelos.

-Quien te manda a huir…ahora bancatela…-dice el sádico dios. Detrás de este viene Morfeo trayendo en brazos al dormido basilisco… (El muy tarado opuso resistencia y lo durmieron) y cerrando la marcha. Están Dionisio con un muy bebido Mandrágora, que no deja de hablar idioteces…

-Ah excelente… un borracho, un llorón y un dormido…-masculla Minos. En su celda, que por el momento ocupaba el solo, meten al aun dormido Basilisco.-Oye dios Ícelos…ya que me estoy portando bien… ¿Me prestas un marcador…?

Ícelos le tira uno mientras sonríe…ya sabiendo lo que planea el juez… Al rato vemos a

Sylphid de Basilisco con toda la cara rayada, obra del muy aburrido juez. Ya aburrido de escribirle brazos y rostro a su indefenso compañero…El juez se sienta a mirar hacia el pasillo. En eso ve entrar a Thanatos, escoltado por el dios solar, quien es encerrado junto con Pandora. Minos sonríe, al fin de cuentas hasta los dioses recibirán castigo.

_Habitación alejada._

Radamanthys tiene ganas de llorar por su orgullo herido. Phantasos le esta limando las uñas…y lo tiene amenazado con ponerle esmalte si no se queda quieto.

-Que linda te están quedando las manos…-Dice el muy alegre y perverso dios. Ya le depilo la ceja… dejándole dos bien formadas y delicadas.- ¿Deja de gimotear que no eres hombre a caso?

Radamanthys se muerde la lengua. Sabe que si responde será un insulto. Se siente muy humillado. Eso sin duda fue algo muy cruel por parte de Hades. Limpieza de cutis, tratamiento de belleza de píes y manos, depilarle la ceja. Y no sabe cuantas cosas mas le había echo Phantasos… Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las cremas que le puso. Esto sin duda era inaudito…él uno de los tres jueces del inframundo sometidos a semejante humillación. Haría una queja en el Sindicato de guerreros de dioses y afines, esto no podía quedarse así. No podía soportar semejante humillación.

-Termine. A ver…veamos como te deje…-El dios se para y mira su nueva creación…-debería ponerte brillo labial…-la cara del espectro se descompone en una espantada mueca.-No mejor no, así estas lindo.

Le suelta las manos y los tobillos…el juez se sienta en la mesa…no puede creer lo que tubo que pasar…El dios le tiende su ropa y zapatos. Se viste apresuradamente…

-Alto ahí…-el juez se queda quieto…El dios se acerca y le levanta un poco el pantalón…-Tienes un poco de bello en las piernas…-Niega con la cabeza-tendré que depilarte ahí también…

El juez intenta salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le responde Phantasos limita sus movimientos…

-Por favor…-logra articular.

-Hay que no es para tanto…te tengo que quitar el pantalón eso si…-dice el pícaro dios… Radamanthys pasa saliva...

(20 minutos después)

Radamanthys hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no maldecir al dios… Su poca autoestima que había sobrevivido al principio ah desaparecido… El dios de lo mas sonriente le esta depilando las piernas con cera. Ya tiene mucho con estar con el solo, en ropa interior atado a una mesa, para andar soportando las risitas burlonas del dios…

-Ya casi termino…solo falta pasarte la crema post depilatoria…-El juez sabe que no saldrá cuerdo de la habitación… Siente a su cordura escaparse lentamente junto con los masajes de Phantasos le hace a sus piernas.-Ya termine….puedes vestirte…-Le dice el alegre dios mientras le libera las muñecas y los tobillos de las amarras.

El juez nuevamente se viste. Cuando esta por salir e ir a su habitación…necesita un trago bien largo. El dios le cierra la puerta apoyándose en ella.

-Manos al frente por favor…-dice el sonriente dios…El juez le hace caso y Phantasos se las ata.-Ahora sígueme te tengo que encerrar con los demás espectros.

Radamanthys sumiso le sigue…ya que más le podría pasar.

_Cárcel del inframundo._

-Oye Radamanthys…te noto algo raro…-le dice Minos sonriente…Ya que encontró algo mejor que hacer que dibujarle cosas en el rostro al ya despierto Basilisco, que por cortesía de Phantasos, se limpia la cara con toallitas húmedas. **(Nota: Menos mal que era al agua el marcador)** El mencionado no levanta el rostro…se siente por demás humillado. ¿Justo con Minos lo tenían que encerrar?

-Ya deje en paz a mi señor Radamanthys…o cree que es fácil la situación en la que estamos y la que a él le toco vivir…-Radamanthys se sintió ligeramente agradecido con el espectro.

-Bueno…no todos los días se ve a Radamanthys con dos cejas…-el otro juez estalla en risas… Ganándose una mirada de odio de Basilisco.

-Deje de reírse por que me entere que fue al primero que atraparon…-Le dice un muy burlón Sylphid. Radamanthys levanta la vista…eso si que sonó interesante.

-El primero fue el…-Minos señala al otro juez.

-El no cuenta por que no había abandonado aun el inframundo… además…Solo un tonto DEJA PISTAS SOBRE SU DESTINO.-Varios espectros escucharon esto y empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo-O si me ENTERE QUE DEJO EL COMPUTADOR PRENDIDO CON LA PAGINA DEL PAIS AL CUAL FUE.-Minos se sentía abochornado… Mas aun por las risas de los demás espectros, inclusive la de Radamanthys…

-Como puedes ser tan idiota Minos…-se ríe con ganas Radamanthys…Esta muy agradecido con Basilisco…ya buscaría la forma de recompensarlo.

Minos se encoge en su lugar…no sabe que decir para su defensa…

_Smaland, Suecia._

Valentine corría por el interminable bosque… Había elegido una muy alejada cabaña para pasar el tiempo hasta que todo se calmara. Había estado todo perfecto la primera noche fue estupenda. El silencio del bosque solo interrumpido por el lamento del viento. La casa estaba completamente equipada, tuvo un desayuno tranquilo y un almuerzo igual…Y ahora corría como loco por el bosque rogando que esos malditos sabuesos no lo atrapen.

¿Como fue que comenzó todo? Sencillo.

-Un…que tranquilidad…creo que prenderé un poco la chimenea.-Dice el muy relajado espectro mientras deja de tallar, la miniatura de harpía en madera, que tenia en su mano. Cuando sale a buscar leña se encuentra que esta no esta cortada.-Bueno un poco de ejercicio…

Va a buscar el hacha y empieza a cortar los troncos sin problema. En eso escucha un aullido…Debe ser la gente del lugar cazando conejos o algo así, piensa tranquilo y sigue cortando leña. Luego un segundo aullido mas cerca que el anterior. Mira algo intranquilo hacia el bosque…Ya comienza a ponerse nervioso…Cuando se agacha para juntar la leña… Una flecha dorada le pasa rozando… Eso fue todo. Tiro la leña y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque… Esa flecha solo podría pertenecer a un tipo de seres…a los dioses.

-Hay madre por que a mi…si estaba tan tranquilo aquí…-Continua corriendo con todas sus fuerzas…teniendo el buen cuidado de no elevar su cosmos. No valla hacer que se delate. Mira hacia atrás y los gigantescos sabuesos le están casi alcanzando. Corre más rápido aun. No quiere ser comida para perro o peor…regresar al inframundo. Esta seguro la segunda opción… ¿Por que otra razón le estarían cazando?

Sigue corriendo y de pronto. Una red se levanta del suelo capturando al fin.

-No no puedo ser atrapado…-saca el cuchillo con el que había estado tallando y trata de cortar la red.

-Deja de intentarlo esa red no se romperá.-Le dice una muy calmada Artemisa diosa de la caza.-Ya tengo a uno…-Mira con algo de lastima al espectro que parece tener ganas de llorar.-No me mires así…si no te llevo no me devuelven a mis ángeles…si es un lugar precioso…y tan bien muy tranquilo…-se detiene…estuvo a punto de liberar al espectro-Que estoy diciendo…te vienes con migo.

Descuelga al espectro y se lo lleva sobre su hombro con red y todo.

_Salón del trono._

La diosa de la caza entra al salón del trono. Por más que busco a Hipnos no fue capaz de hallarlo. No sabe como liberar a sus ángeles teniendo una de dos presas.

-Te tardaste Artemisa…solo tenias que traer a harpía…Phantasos atrapo a su padre…-La diosa levanta la vista sorprendida… No era capaz de creer lo que le decía su oscuro tío.

-¿Lo atraparon?

-Si Phantasos le pidio si por favor si podía venir…y cuando se apareció para saber que quería su mas caprichoso hijo Hermes lo atrapo y lo encerró junto a Thanatos…

-Bueno…aquí tienes a tu espectro…-La red…aun prisionero. Valentine mira entristecido a su señor.

-HAY NO ME MIRES ASI…-ruge el dios…pues Valentine le mira con ojos de cachorro. Y la verdad hasta el dios siente algo de pena…

-Ejem…mis ángeles por favor…-Dice la diosa…Ícelos libera a los ángeles de Artemisa. Quienes se colocan inmediatamente a los costados de su diosa…

-Ya los tienes gracias por traerme a Valentine…-El dios sonríe despiadado…pero la sonrisa se borra cuando la diosa, abre la red y el espectro sale volando como si fuera un pájaro al que le abren la jaula.- ¿Por que lo dejaste escapar?

-¿Tenia que entregártelo?…No sabia perdona-dice la muy calmada diosa en una fingida pena.-Bueno…dile a los dioses del sueño que lo atrapen…tu solo me dijiste que lo traiga al inframundo nunca que te lo entregara como prisionero…Vámonos…

La diosa se desaparece junto con sus ángeles.

-Maldita mocosa…como se atreve hacerme eso a mi, al poderoso Hades…Ícelos… busca a Morfeo y vete con el a traerme a Valentine…

El otro dios hace una reverencia y desaparece.

_Cabaña alejada, Smaland, Suecia._

-Gracias por no entregarme…-dice un muy alegre Valentine.

-De nada…gracias por dejarme cazar en las tierras que compraste…es sin duda un bosque precioso.-La diosa mira el bello follaje y escucha a las aves que allí moran. Los ángeles están tensando sus arcos. Dado que la diosa les ordeno acompañarla de casería.

-Le debo una diosa Artemisa…muchísimas gracias…-el espectro hace una reverencia y besa la mano de la diosa. Ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Touma-solo es una muestra de gratitud angelito… Cambia esa cara.

-Nos vamos….recuerda si te atrapan de nuevo…-dice la diosa.

-Me escape, solo usted no tubo nada que ver. Me encontró vagando, la primera, vez por los bosques de Alemania.-Recita de memoria el espectro.

-Bien hecho…-La diosa se despide y parte de casería junto con sus ángeles.

Nota: ¿Cuánto le durada la libertad a Valentine? ¿Cómo pudo Hipnos caer en un truco tan bajo? ¿Qué pasara con los prisioneros? ¿Qué paso con Violette, Aiakos y Kagaho? ¿Y Lune como le abra ido en su primer día en Japón? ¿Qué pasara con todos ellos? ¿Qué aran los dioses del sueño para terminar de atraparlos a todos?

Estamos cerca del final…

Gracias por los mensajes…


	8. Esperanzas y sueños

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**_

_-Gracias por no entregarme…-dice un muy alegre Valentine._

_-De nada…gracias por dejarme cazar en las tierras que compraste…es sin duda un bosque precioso.-La diosa mira el bello follaje y escucha a las aves que allí moran. Los ángeles están tensando sus arcos. Dado que la diosa les ordeno acompañarla de casería._

_-Le debo una diosa Artemisa…muchísimas gracias…-el espectro hace una reverencia y besa la mano de la diosa. Ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Touma-solo es una muestra de gratitud angelito… Cambia esa cara._

_-Nos vamos….recuerda si te atrapan de nuevo…-dice la diosa._

_-Me escape, solo usted no tubo nada que ver. Me encontró vagando, la primera, vez por los bosques de Alemania.-Recita de memoria el espectro._

_-Bien hecho…-La diosa se despide y parte de casería junto con sus ángeles._

_Esperanzas__ sueños_

Kagaho estaba acostado mirando el techo de la habitación que Tauro, muy gentilmente, le había conseguido en una posada de Rodorio. Llevaba tres días libre. Tres días gracias a los dioses, fuer del alcance de Hades. La charla con Tauro, le había sido por completo placentera. Incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en su escape de Grecia. La curiosidad lo mataba. ¿Qué había planeado Tauro para sacarlo del país?

Alguien toca la puerta, se pone alerta. Las ventanas están abiertas y la mochila preparada, en caso de que tenga que huir de ahí.

-Soy no me puedes abrir.-Le dice una jovial voz, Kagaho se levanta y destraba la puerta para que Tauro pase. Aunque no viene solo.

-ATHENA…-Bennu casi sufre un ataque.

-Biene a ayudarnos no te preocupes –Le sonríe Tauro, eso de alguna forma lo tranquiliza, aunque no del todo.

-Kagaho de Bennu…Aldebaran me explico tu situación -Le dice la calmada joven. Lo mira con una ternura que incomoda al espectro-Según el reglamento de los dioses. No puedo ayudarte, -la cara de Bennu se transforma en una de terror- pero eres un humano y eso te deja bajo mi protección.-le guiña el ojo y sonrió.

-¿Como puede ayudarme a salir de Grecia?-pregunta el esperanzado espectro.

-Alde me comento que eres, y se nota, que eres igual a mi caballero de fénix. Pues te haremos pasar por el. Para sacarte.-le sonrie la diosa.

-¿Cómo?Albebaran me dijo que soy mas alto, mi cabello es mas oscuro y mis ojos son de otro color. Ademas no tengo la cicatriz de el…-trata de exponer…las fallas de plan. Aldebaran abre la puerta y hace un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a alguien que entre. Afrodita de Piscis, entra con un bolso.

-El se asegurara que te parezcas a Ikki de fénix.-le informa la diosa.

-mmm… denme una hora como mucho y tendremos a la replica de Ikki con nosotros.-informa Piscis.

-Gracias Afrodita…-Aldebaran mira al alterado Bennu-no te preocupes es de confianza. Estaremos en el bar de enfrente…

(1 hora después)

-Me pregunto si Afrodita lo lograra…-dice un meditabundo toro.

-Lo hará no te preocupes.-Athena le sonríe-sabes muy bien que Afro sabe como disfrazar a las personas….

En eso entra Ikki al bar. Entra y mira alrededor.

-Ikki. Que gusto verte…-Dice el sonriente caballero de Tauro-¿Cuando volviste de la Isla de la Reina Muerte?

-No soy Ikki…-dice la serena voz de Bennu, mientras envosa una sonrisa-¿Tan parecido a el soy…?

-Sin duda Afrodita te luciste- le felicita la diosa al caballero de Piscis, que acaba de entrar y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Juro que por un momento pensé que era Fénix.-Informa el pecesito.

-Se nota…sin duda pasara inadvertido…-sonríe el caballero de Tauro.

-Bueno…Kagaho… siéntate que te explicaremos la parte final del plan.-Le sonríe la diosa…-tu también puedes quedarte Afro…

El caballero y el espectro se sientan junto a Tauro y la diosa.

_Cárcel__ del inframundo._

Hipnos, se pasea por su celda. Mientras Pandora y Thanatos, lo miran con cara de no entendiendo.

-Juro que esos cuatro me las pagaran…Cuando salga de aquí, juro que las pagaran no habra madre que los salve estabes…

Recuerda la forma en que fue capturado…Callo con el truco mas viejo.

_Recuerdo_

Estaba sentado tomando un café en un pequeño bar en Santiago de Chile. Todo hiba bien hasta que llamo Phantasos.

-PAPI ES URGENTE QUE VENGAS AL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS…

-¿Es necesario?

-Si, papi es muy urgente que vengas… tuvimos un problema mayúsculo con las prisiones del sueño…

-Allá voy…-Hades no esperara, que ponga un pie en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando se presenta ahí. Se encuentra con Oneiros mirando el suelo y Morfeo…con cara de pena…

-Lo sentimos padre…

-¿De que hablan?

Antes que pueda hacer algo…Hermes, con ayuda de Phantasos y Icelos. Lo atrapan entre cadenas especiales que restringen sus movimientos…Y bueno no vale la pena oponer resistencia.

-Juro que ni su madre los salva…del castigo que les pondré cuando todo esto termine….

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Los matare a los cuatro cuando salga…semejante humillación no se las perdonare…-Pandora mira Thanatos, preguntándole con la mira de que habla el otro.

_Salón__ del trono._

-Señor Hades…-Llega canturreando Phantasos. Hades ya se venia preparando para ese momento…

-Ya tome una decisión con respecto a pagarte, por el castigo de Radamanthys, con el espectro de Bennu…

-¿Y que desidio?- Dice un sonriente Phantasos…

-Que NO. Bennu, es un espectro y no es un espectro inútil Ademas…Cuando lo atrape-dice el dios con una sonrisa maléfica Lo vestiré de canario, le quitare el cosmos y lo encerrare en una jaula reforzada por 50 años…

Phantasos asiente. ¿Que son 50 años para un dios? Nada. Solo tenia que sentarce a esperar.

-¿Todavia no atrapamos a Bennu?-Dice el dios Oneiros.

-No todavia no atraparon a todos los inútiles que forman mi ejercito y a Bennu…

-¿Quiénes faltan?-Le pregunta Icelos. Como respuesta el dios del inframundo le tiende un pergamino. El dios del sueño lo extiende y comienza a leer los nombres.

Rosa Meltrozo.

Devora Meltrozo.

Aquiles Brinco.

Aquiles Baesa.

Cielo Azul.

Esperanza Vacia.

El dios mira a sus hermanos y señor que contienen la risa.

-¿Qué?

-Perdona Icelos me confundí de lista…-Se la quita y le tiende otra.

Aqueronte, Caronte

Arlune, Queen

Behemoth, Violatte

Bennu, Kagaho

Deep, Niobe

Esfinge, Pharaoh

Garuda, Aiakos

Gusano, Raimi

Hanuman, Tokusa

Harpía, Valentine

Mefistofeles, Youma

Murcielago, Wimber

Papillon, Myu

-¿Todavia no atrapamos al inútil Garuda?-Dice un sorprendido Morfeo.

-No, aparentemente no.-Le confirma Phantasos.

-Sorprendente…Aun no atrapamos a Garuda…sin duda a tenido suerte.-Comenta Oneiros.

-Bueno dejen de sorprenderse del que aun no atraparon a ese inútil-dice Hades-Repartiré a los espectros…

-YO QUIERO A BENNU…-Pide Phantasos.

-NO.

-Pero…

-QUE NO-le dice Hades furioso.-Bueno las cosas quedan asi…

Phantasos: Niobe de Deep, Wimber de Murcielago y Raimi de Gusano…

-Por que tres de los mas feos…-Cuestiona Phantasos…

-Por que así no te distraes y me los traes derechito al inframundo sin escalas en ningún lado.-Le responde el dios del inframundo-Bueno…sigamos:

Icelos: Youma de Mefistofeles, Tokusa de Hanuman y Caronte de Aqueronte.

Morfeo: Pharaho de Esfinge, Valentine de Harpia y Queen de Arlune.

Oneiros: Violette de Behemoth, Aiakos de Garuda y Muy de Papillon

-Señor…no se olvida de alguien…-le dice Oneiros…

-Mmm…no…creo que no. Vallan a buscar a los espectros faltantes…

-Pero señor…-dice Phantasos…

-QUE ME VALLAN A TRAER A ESE MONTÓN DE INÚTILES -Los dioses del sueño salen corriendo del salón del trono.-Que montón de inútiles Yo olvidándome yo soy el dios del inframundo, no me olvido de nada.

_Crucero "Eterna maravilla"._

-Violette¿Me alcanzas una remera?-Pregunta Aiakos desde el baño que tienen en su cuarto en el barco.

-Si…-La espectro deja de peinarse el pelo y se acerca a la maleta de Aiakos… Hubiera jurado que el juez se había llevado una camisa para vestirse luego de la ducha… Abre la maleta, sobre las prendas del juez, hay una rosa que tiene en su tallo sujeto un anillo de oro y una nota debajo de ellas que se encuentra escrita con grandes letras para ser leída a simple vista:

_**¿TE CASARÍAS CON MIGO MI FLOR CARMESÍ?**_

La espectro abre los ojos…sorprendida. El juez…se acerca a ella y la abraza, susurra a su oído con voz melodiosa.

-Y mi querida flor…aceptas hacerme en hombre mas feliz del mundo y el infierno…

Violette siente que la voz se le escapa, no puede hablar…La emoción la tiene enmudecida. No es capaz de responder.

-Y Violette… que me respondes…-dice el juez…sonriente.

-Si…-logra decir…El juez la abraza con fuerza.-Si, acepto…-lagrimas de emoción acuden a sus ojos… Siente como Aiakos le besa el cuello, para luego darla vuelta y besarle en los labios.

-Me acabas de hacer el ser mas feliz del mundo…y por cierto… Mentí cuando dije que estábamos casados supuesta mente para abordar el barco-El juez se ríe y la espectro también…

-Me lo suponía…-dice la espectro y besa los labios del juez…Y antes que se den cuenta, se están anticipando a la luna de miel. **(Nota: Mejor dejemolos solotitos un rato)**

_En alguna parte de Estados Unidos._

Queen camina por las calles. Esta muy desorientado y aburrido. Entra a un pequeño motel y solicita una habitación Se dirige a su cuarto, tira su mochila y su bolso sobre la cama. Prende la televisión…no entiende nada de lo que hablan.

-Me pregunto como le ira a los demás en Las Vegas…Como es que termine en Hollywood.-Dice el espectro. Sin duda no lo recuerda…sabe que salio del hotel en Las Vegas , tomo un micro al sur y luego un tren. Y ahora esta en un pequeño motel de Hollywood.

Saca su celular…y comienza buscar sus contactos. Allá el numero deseado. Suena…no atiende nadie.

-Hola, me llamaste y no estoy. Deja tu mensaje-Dice la voz de Basilisco.

-Bueno…Sylphid, soy Queen quería saber como estaban cuando puedas llámame -Arroja el celular sobre la mesita de luz… Se acuesta a dormir…Lleva casi cuatro días libre, sin duda es mucho tiempo de libertad. Le llama la atención que aun no hallan atrapado.

_Canales de Venecia._

Caronte esta de gondolero. Sin duda debió de haber cambiado de trabajo hace tiempo. Le gusta estafar a los turistas. Sin duda saca una buena cantidad de dinero con ello. Se ríe y continua trabajando.

_Cementerio en Francia._

Niobe consiguió trabajo de sepulturero en un cementerio…El olor a muerte de las criptas, le recuerda el inframundo. Ademas que las alcantarillas de Francia poseen el aroma mas bello que ah sentido.

-Ah…el trabajo perfecto…-se ríe.

_New York._

Pharaho se pasea, por las calles de Manhattan. Encuentra un club de Jazz, entra para disfrutar de la suave música…La noche se esta poniéndose bella. Sin duda tubo la idea mas acertada en ir a Estados Unidos.

_En algún lugar perdido del mundo._

Raimi esta feliz… encontró un terreno abundante en frutas en que la tierra es una delicia escarbar. Ah fue brillante escapar por debajo de la tierra.

_Pueblo__ de Jamir._

Tokusa camina por el bello pueblo. Cuanto a cambiado todo, desde aquella vez que intento matar a su hermana. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Que bello y triste recuerdo. Continua su camino y entra en la posada. Sin duda son 5 bellos días de libertad.

_Desfile de moda en París._

Muy esta que no da mas por las bellezas prendas que exhiben las modelos…el glamour y los flashes todo. Esta en el paraíso.

_Isla canarias. _

Mira la bella puesta del sol. Sin duda eligió el mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo percibe que su acompañante se acerca exhibiendo un bello traje de baño. Sonríe, como el solo sabe hacerlo. Se sube la galera que tapaba, levemente, sus ojos.

-Mmm Partita… si no te tapas… No me hago responsable de mis actos.-Suelta en una risa.

La mujer se ríe. Cuando ve que esta esta por sentarse en la raposera contigua…la toma de la cintura y la hace sentar junto a el.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que…?-le susurra una palabra al oído Lo cual, ambos solo ríen -Vamos…a dentro…-La carga y entran a la casa…Partita le quita el sombrero y se lo puso…

-No creo que pueda negarme…y si pudiera no lo haría…-Besa al espectro-sin duda la idea de una 79° luna de miel no fue mala.

-Sin duda…-el espectro entra en la casa que compro con sus humildes ahorros (Hace mas de 150 años xD)

_Cueva abandonada quien sabe donde._

Wimbre de murciélago… dormía tranquilamente en compañía de sus queridos amigos…Otros murciélagos. Ya se levantaría cuando saliera la luna.

Nota:¿Podran los dioses atrapar a los espectros fugitivos? ¿Hades recordara que se olvido en Bennu? ¿Cómo escapara este de Grecia? ¿Qué pasara con los espectros prisioneros? ¿Qué maldades padecerá Lune en su castigo?


	9. Errores y horrores

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_Errores y horrores._

El dios Hades miraba a su pobre victima. Quien temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras los dioses del sueño lo sujetaban. Un don nadie de su ejercito.

-Ya se cual será tu castigo… te encargaras de los asuntos de cerbero por los próximos 50 años…-El pobre espectro se puso pálido… los asuntos del perro infernal era mas grandes que el. Los dioses del sueño se retiraron y trajeron a la próxima victima. El dios sonrío con mucha crueldad.

-Mi "queridísimo" Sylphid de Basilisco.-El espectro traga saliva. Por las dudas Ícelos le ato las manos en la espalda y le mantiene sujeto del cuello, mientras lo hace arrodillarse como si fuera cualquier reo ante el dios mayor.-Que tal estuvieron Las Vegas.

El espectro no responde…esta muerto de miedo.

-Al parecer las ratas le comieron la lengua…-murmura Ícelos.

-Bueno tu castigo ya tenias…Ícelos… encadena a este cobarde en la zona de lavandería…que no se escape esta vez…-El dios de las pesadillas asiente y se lleva a Basilisco.

Mientras se lo llevaban…Basilisco vio que Phantasos traía a un cabizbajo Radamanthys. Le dedico una mirada de pena a su jefe y siguió su forzado camino.

-Radamanthys de Wyvern-dice el calmado dios…-Sin duda te luciste con el Phantasos.-El dios del sueño sonríe-Supongo que aprendiste la lección.-El juez asiente.- Bueno…entonces vuelve a tu trabajo…supervisaras a las prisiones y vigilaras que ninguno se escape… ¿Me has entendido?

-Si mi señor.-logra articular. Bastante agradecido por la "misericordia" de su señor.

Ante una indicación de Hades, Phantasos libera de sus ataduras al juez.

-Antes que te vallas Radamanthys…quiero que vigiles que ninguno se escape mientras decido sus castigos.-El juez asiente y se coloca su casco. En solo unos minutos entra Pandora escoltada por Oneiros. El juez abre los ojos. Espera por dentro que reciba un castigo ejemplar por su osadía… Lo piensa más por un orgullo herido que por otra cosa.

-Mi querida hermana Pandora…tu escape me sorprendió, como me sorprendido que aun no sean capases de atrapar a Garuda.

-¿QUE?-Articulan la joven y el juez al mismo tiempo…dado que ninguno apostaría que Aiakos se mantendría fuera del alcance del dios por más de 12hs…

-Bueno…sigamos con lo importan…Tu castigo.-Le informa el dios-Primero…le diré a Afrodita que te de una manito de color para que dejes de ser la replica de Morticia Adams.- Le informa el dios mientras Pandora se pone mas blanca-Y para finalizar…lavaras mi ropa interior en tus próximas 10 reencarnaciones. Incluyendo la actual. –La joven esta que se larga a llorar y Radamanthys por respeto no le grita "te lo mereces bruja por dejarme plantado".

-Si mi señor.

-Antes que me olvide…tienes prohibido tocar el Arpa. Y tendrás que indemnizar a Radamanthys por todas las torturas injustificadas-El juez realiza una pequeña sonrisa.-Puedes retirarte.

-Bueno con Pandora son 45 los castigados…-El dios suelta un suspiro…-Tendremos mucho trabajo…

-Mi señor…me permite una pregunta

-Claro Radamanthys…

-Donde esta Bennu…no lo eh visto en las celdas ni tampoco en el jardín de invierno cuando pasamos con Phantasos.

-¿Bennu?...MIERDA ME OLVIDE DE ORDENAR QUE LO BUSCARAN…-El dios mira a Radamanthys…-te tengo una misión.-El juez se pone en posición firme-Busca a Kagaho de Bennu y tráelo ante mi presencia…

-Si mi señor…como usted desee…-El juez se retira con paso firme.

-Como pude olvidarme de mi espectro mas leal…aunque no me olvide del castigo que tengo planeado para el…

_Santuario de Athena._

Kagaho avanza un tanto receloso por el santuario…Aunque estuviera en compañía de la diosa de la sabiduría y dos de sus caballeros de más alto rango. No quería dejarse tomar por sorpresa. A parte que la idea de su escape lo ponía nervioso.

-Cálmate "Ikki"-le dice Aldebarán, habían acordado llamarlo así mientras estuvieran en el santuario-no pasara nada.

-Eso espero…-murmura por lo bajo…

Llegan a la primera casa Aries. En la parte de enfrente el guardián y su discípulo se encuentran entrenando. Pasan sin molestarlos. Cuando pasan por Tauro. Aldebarán se retrasa para ir a buscar sus cosas… Ya todo listo sigue su camino hacia su destino y punto de partida. La casa de Géminis.

-¿Ikki?-dice Saga al ver al joven acompañado de Athena y los caballeros.

-No se supone que ayudaríamos a un espectro… ¿Espera Ikki te volviste un espectro?-Dice sorprendido Kanon, poniendo cara de desprecio al instante-Jamás me esperaría semejante acto de ti…

-No soy Ikki…-dice Kagaho…si logro engañar a los maestros de las ilusiones con un poco de maquillaje y el pelo teñido sin duda engañaría a más de uno.

-Esa no es la voz de Ikki…-dice Kanon.-Perdona por confundirte…Ahora que te miro bien…eres mas alto que Fénix.-cierra los ojos.

-Saga, Kanon…les presento a Kagaho de Bennu… Como es parecido a Ikki solo lo hemos echo pasar por el para poder entrarlo al santuario…esto debe mantenerse con total hermetismo.-Informa la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Si señora.-responden ambos gemelos.

-Como me ayudaran a salir de Grecia…-Kagaho traga saliva… Sabe la fama que tiene ese par… y mucha gracia no le da.

-No te preocupes. Nuestra Otra Dimensión jamás falla. Además Aldebarán ira con tigo si no fuimos mal informados-Le tranquiliza Saga.

-No te preocupes…solo no me sueltes la mano…-Le dice un sonriente Aldebarán.

-Nosotros abriremos el portal…ustedes solo deben atravesarlo. Llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino-dice un calmado Kanon- Solo… queremos como paga, que Alde cuando vuelva traiga un recuerdo…-el caballero le guiña el ojo al Tauro, quien estalla en risas.

-Tendrá que ser dos…ustedes todo es por dos…-ríe jovialmente el caballero de la segunda casa.

-Bueno listos…-dice Athena. Los tres caballeros y el espectro asienten…-Buen viaje…y suerte.

Los guardianes de Géminis abren la puerta dimensional y con un último saludo. Kagaho toma la mano de Aldebarán que lo ayuda a cruzar. Para luego ser cerrada cuando ambos gemelos están seguros que ya la han atravesado…Al rato reciben un mensaje.

"Estamos bien, cuídense todos. Con cariño Alde"

_Salón del trono._

Hades miraba a su pobre Juez… y sonreía mientras, veía como, Phantasos le dejaba el pelo bien corto estilo militar. Minos no podía creer que su señor Hades le hiciera eso. Con lo que le había costado tener el pelo así de largo. A parte que le había quitado todas sus marionetas, prohibido ver la tele, le saco incluso la computadora y el celular.Y la razón "Por ser un Minos malo".

-Antes que se me olvide Minos…-el dios sonríe cruelmente-No te dejare tener el pelo largo por tus próximas 5 reencarnaciones. Y te enviare a ver ese paseo de Disneylandia que vuelve loco a cualquiera que entre, tres veces…-La cara de terror de Minos se hiso presente.

-Me hará pasar por _**"It's a Small World"**_tres veces…-Minos quiere salir corriendo, pero Phantasos lo detiene.

-Phantasos llevalo acumplir su castigo. Amarralo cosa que no se escape.

_Aeropuerto de Athenas._

Radamanthys había "interrogado" a todos los trabajadores. El señor: Kagaho Bennu, no había abordado ningún avión. Comenzaba a inquietarse Bennu no era ningún idiota, sabia mas que los demás. En eso visibilizo una silueta, llevaba puesta una remera oscura y una gorra. ¿Era Bennu? Sonrió al final Bennu solo había esperado cuatro días para salir de Grecia. Vio que Kagaho se dirigía al baño, el lugar perfecto. Ya lo tendría… Se fue detrás de el. Radamanthys entro el baño, no había rastro de Kagaho ¿Le habia tomado el pelo? En eso escucha que se habré una puerta y Kagaho sale. Se pone en frente del lavado y se lava las manos…

-Bennu…-dice Radamanthys. Se acerca, Kagaho estaba siquiera volteo a verle. Seguro el muy idiota creía que no estaba de nuevo de servicio y que no lo estaba buscando. Diviso un par de mechones azules. ¿Se habia teñido el pelo? Brillante, nadie lo buscaría con el pelo mas claro…-Bennu vendrás conmigo al inframundo…-Tomo al espectro del brazo…Y se desapareció con el.

_Entrada de Giudeca_.

Había tenido que golpear a Bennu y lo dejo inconsciente No sabia que el muchacho tuviera tan poca resistencia. Había algo que lo inquietaba… ¿Desde cuando Bennu tenia una cicatriz? Se dirigió al salón del trono donde se encontraba su señor… Bennu comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

Salón del trono.

-Icelos llévate a este inútil que cumpla con su castigo.-Ordeno fríamente Hades, mientras se llevaba al entristecido espectro. Había sentido el cosmos de Radamanthys, sabia que este no volvería a menos que tuviera a su espectro fugitivo.

-MALDITA SEA SUÉLTAME RADAMANTHYS…O LO LAMENTARAS.-Sin duda era Bennu… Radamanthys entra trayendo a la fuerza a un joven de cabello azul y ojos azules. Hades lo mira atento. Se parece, pero no es Bennu….solo se parece.

-Señor aquí le traigo a…

-Ikki de Fénix -completa el dios. A Radamanthys le da un mininfarto….por eso le parecía conocido…Pero era casi idéntico al espectro-No te preocupes la primera ves que lo vi por un momento pensé que era Bennu…Bueno realmente es la reencarnación de Bennu. Por variantes del destino…Traje al espectro de nuevo a la vida. Ignorando el echo que ya había una reencarnación suya…-Dice sonriente Hades.

-Lamento por mi confusión… Lárgate.

-QUE NO ESCAPE.-Hades grita con fuerza, y el espectro sujeta al caballero con fuerza.

-¿Para que me quieres? Para chantajear a mi hermano menor…No te lo permitiré Hades.

Hades lo piensa un momento no se le había ocurrido, podría recuperar a su contenedor chantajeando al joven, con la vida de su apreciado hermano mayor. Una temible sonrisa se forma en los labios del dios…

-Que comerás que adivinas Ikki…-Dice con una frialdad insuperable.-Morfeo-El dios del sueño se presenta-Duerme a nuestro visitante, eh instalalo en una habitación…Que no escape.

Antes de un parpadeo Ikki esta dormido, por causa de la técnica de Morfeo. Que lo toma en brazos y se retira de ahí.

-Valla que tu idiotez me ah sido útil Radamanthys… retírate. Vigila que nuestro invitado no se escape.

El espectro se retira por demás aliviado.

_Aeropuerto de Athenas. (30 minutos antes)_

-¿Donde estará Ikki?-Kanon mira hacia todos lados. Divisa al caballero. Se le acerca sonriente-Ikki…que bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo Kanon…-El caballero le dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas. Habían formado una buena relación luego de que Kanon fuera revivido por Athena.

-¿Que tal el viaje?

-Aburrido…si no te molesta iré primero al baño antes de irnos…

-Bueno te esperare en aquella cafetería -Le informa el mayor, cuando camina hacia el café divisa a Radamanthys, que parece sumido en sus pensamientos. Una amarga sonrisa se forma así que hasta él a huido del inframundo. Se sienta ah esperar desde donde esta puede ver a Ikki entrando al baño, seguido de el entra Radamanthys. No pasa ni 5 minutos cuando siente un estallido curioso de cosmos. Se levanta de golpe y se dirige al baño…no hay rastro de Ikki ni de Radamanthys…algo no esta bien…

_Salón__ del trono. Santuario de Athena._

-¿QUE?

-Lo que le digo…Ikki, aparentemente, fue raptado por Radamanthys…-dice Kanon, parece muy afectado. Sin duda que se llevaran a su amigo frente a sus propias narices no le da mucha gracia. La diosa Athena, el patriarca Shion y su hermano lo miran intrigados.

-No creo que Bennu tenga algo que ver.-dice Athena-ese chico quería irse de aquí…con todas sus fuerzas…

-Yo tampoco lo creo.-confirma el patriarca.

-Tal ves allá otra razón por la que Hades quiera a Ikki…-dice un meditabundo Saga… Mira a su hermano el tubo la misma idea.

-¿Cuál?-dicen al unisono la diosa y su patriarca.

-SHUN-los gemelos pronuncian el nombre al unisono.

-Claro…Shun esta en Japon supervisando al espectro de Barlow… Esta desprotegido en la fundación…-el patriarca se golpea la frente.

-Tenemos que ir a la fundación y traer a Shun de regreso al santuario….-dice Saga.

-NO…-todos miran a la diosa.-¿Kanon sabes si Radamanthys te vio a ti?

-Lo dudo-hace memoria-…dudo que me halla prestado atención siquiera.-La diosa asiente.

-Entonces podremos adelantarnos a ellos. Sabemos que tienen a Ikki…y supongo…que su objetivo real es Shun… Aunque me pregunto como supo que enviaría a Shun a la fundación…

-Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia…-Dice Saga-Capaz que ni sabia que enviaría a Shun a Japon… Solamente debería tener planeado el secuestro de Ikki.

La diosa y caballeros se quedan pensando… Tienen que planearlo todo con sumo cuidado. No pueden entregar a Shun ah Hades, como tampoco pueden dejar a Ikki en manos del tenebroso dios.

_Orfanato de la fundación Kido._

Lune sentía que la cabeza se le partía Por suerte Seiya y Shun le habían aligerado un poco la carga. Aunque lo que esos dos le simplificaban Milo de escorpión le multiplicaba o triplicaba. Se echo en la cama, necesitaba dormir…Cuando el sueño empezaba a abrazarlo sonó el celular.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS OSA A MOLESTAR MI SUEÑO?

-Lune…-dice la fría voz del señor del inframundo.

-señor… ¿En que le puede servir?-dice de forma muy servicial.

-Dime…hay caballeros de Athena contigo.

-Si Seiya de Pegaso…El insoportable del caballero de escorpión y Shun de andromeda.-dice…siente que el sueño le vence…

-Shun de andromeda esta contigo en Japón -el dios sonríe al otro lado…-valla que has tenido suerte. Sigue con tu trabajo en la fundación pero vigilare al joven andromeda disimuladamente.

-Si, señor.-escucha como al otro lado cuelgan. Se acomoda y se prepara para dormir. Mañana vigilaría a Andromeda.

…..

-Ya decía yo que era sospechoso…-dice Milo al otro lado de la linea, escucha como el patriarca suspira. Se comunicaban por celular para no elevar su cosmos y delatar que pasaba.

-Vigila a Barlow, se disimulado por favor Milo… No llames la atención compórtate como te has estado comportando hasta ahora…Shun dice que te has comportado al igual que Seiya.-cosa que dudaba que ese par se comportara-No los dejes solos por ningún momento. No quiero que le pase nada a ese chico…Y que no se entere que su hermano esta desaparecido.

-No se preocupe…el otro día hable con el, para él que su hermano este desaparecido es algo común.-dice milo…sonriente-yo los vigilare.

-Por favor Milo no hagas una de las tuyas.-dice el patriarca antes de colgar.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Nosotros solo tenemos esta suerte- dice Afrodita

-Si mandamos a Milo a Japón para poder tener un mes de paz. Y resulta ser que dependemos de el-dice Kanon. Todos asientes sin duda, fue mala suerte enviar a Milo a Japon.

-Yo dije que enviáramos a otro-dice el patriarca-, pero no teníamos que deshacernos de Milo. Es la ultima ves que les hago caso.

-Bien que disfruto el silencio que proporciona la ausencia de Milo en el santuario.-dice Aioria.

-Todos disfrutábamos del silencio-dice Aioros.

-Bueno…por las duda prepárense para lo que tenga que venir…

Nota: ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué hacen Kagaho y Aldebaran? ¿Qué pasara con Ikki? ¿Qué tramara Hades para secuestrar a Shun? ¿Qué paso con los otros fugitivos? ¿Qué otros castigos tiene planeados Hades?


	10. De malas inteciones y malentendidos

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

_-Nosotros solo tenemos esta suerte- dice Afrodita_

_-Si mandamos a Milo a Japón para poder tener un mes de paz. Y resulta ser que dependemos de el-dice Kanon. Todos asientes sin duda, fue mala suerte enviar a Milo a Japón._

_-Yo dije que enviáramos a otro-dice el patriarca-, pero no teníamos que deshacernos de Milo. Es la última vez que les hago caso._

_-Bien que disfruto el silencio que proporciona la ausencia de Milo en el santuario.-dice Aioria._

_-Todos disfrutábamos del silencio-dice Aioros._

_-Bueno…por las duda prepárense para lo que tenga que venir…_

_De malas intenciones y malentendidos._

_Orfanato de la fundación Kido._

Shun, estaba de lo más alegre jugando con los niños en el parque. Seiya estaba hamacando a un par de niños no muy lejos de ahí. Y Milo…bueno Milo intentaba obtener el número de celular de una de las maestras. Lune suspiro, se encontraba leyéndoles un libro debajo de un árbol a un par de niños. Por lo menos el libro no era tan malo. Dado que los infantes superaban los 7 años de edad.

-Y fin.- Los niños aplaudieron, que lindo era sentirse ovacionado. Aunque esos aplausos vinieran de un montón de mocosos, sentirse reconocido era lo que importaba. Le dio el libro a un niño, quien lo llevo a dentro mientras el grupo se desintegraba. Tomo rumbo hacia donde estaba Shun. Tenía que vigilarlo disimuladamente. Ósea seguir estando cerca de él como si nada pasara.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar eso?-miro al joven caballero que en ese momento, era víctima de una zancadilla. Los niños eran unos salvajes cuando jugaban al futbol.

-Solo están jugando señor Lune-le respondió el sonriente joven. Lune le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Necesita algo?

-No para nada-le tendió la mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse. Antes que el acto se lleve a cabo un poderoso pelotazo dio de forma certera, en la cabeza del espectro. Quien termino semiinconsciente.

-Señor Lune, Lune, despierte…-abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los preocupados rostros de los infantes y de los caballeros de bronce.- ¿Esta bien?-le pregunta Seiya.

-Eh sufrido peores golpes…-El espectro se reincorpora y se soba la cabeza.- ¿Quién fue el que pateo la pelota…?

Los dos adolescentes se miran, pero no le responden. Dirige su mirada hacia uno de los muros de la fundación y encuentra a Milo, recargado contra este, sonriendo burlón. Escorpión eres un (palabra censurada), piensa. Esta se la iba a cobrar. Ya tendrás que pasar por mi tribunal…

_Habitación/celda de Ikki en el inframundo_

Radamanthys, por orden de su señor revisaba las pertenencias del caballero de Fénix. A parte de unos documentos y dinero, estaba el celular del joven. Se le paso una idea por la cabeza. Si ese celular les sería muy útil. Salio de la habitación, donde el joven seguía bajo la técnica de Morfeo, y se fue al encuentro de su señor.

_Orfanato de la fundación Kido. (De noche)_

Shun estaba en la biblioteca, el día fue muy accidentado. El pobre señor Lune había sufrido un sin fin de accidentes. La pelota, la cafetera, las cuerdas en las escaleras, el balde sobre la puerta, la salsa extrapicante en su comida y un sin fin de cosas más. (Nota: Milo estaba inspirado xD) Leería un rato y se iría a dormir. Esperaba que el señor Lune se repusiera de su malestar, tanto físico como mental. Tomo un libro y comenzó a leer. Llevaba como una hora de lectura cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Lo saco y descubrió, para su alegría, que era una llamada de su querido hermano mayor.

-Ikki, que bueno que llamas.-contesta el sonriente joven al llamado…

-…tengo…a...germano.-dice una voz cavernosa al otro lado. Afectada por la interferencia.

-¿Qué cosa?-el joven hace una mueca de confusión.- ¿Quién es germano?

-Que tengo…a mano…-dice la voz de nuevo.

-¿Que tienes a mano? Ikki habla más claro que no entiendo.-Que le pasa a su voz…debe estar hablando desde la isla de la Reina Muerte.

-joder…-ruido de interferencia-hermano.

-No te escucho bien Ikki…parece ser que no hay buena señal.-Sale al balcón.

-QUE TENGO A TU HERMANO PENDEJO DE MIERDA.-Al oír esto Shun abre bien grande los ojos. Esa no era la voz de Ikki… ¿Que tenían a su hermano?

-¿Que le han hecho a mi hermano?-dice Shun calmado… aunque está al borde de la histeria.

-Solo queremos hacer un trato con tigo, mi niño-dice la seductora voz de una mujer… (Nota: bue en verdad es Phantasos. xD)

-¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermano?

-Nada por ahora…-Dice la melodiosa voz-solo queremos hacer un trato con tigo…

-¿Qué clase de trato…?

-Pues veras…-la mujer al otro lado continua hablando-Mi señor…quiere tu cuerpo… Quieres que te arrodilles y hagas todo lo que te pide. Y que te entregues a en cuerpo y alma.

-¿QUE COSA?-Chilla Shun. Eso no sonó a nada decente. Quería a su hermano, pero había límites. Además si aceptaba esas condiciones: primero se suicida y segundo Ikki lo mata.

-NO ME GRITES PENDEJO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, LO ME ESCRIBIERON EN EL MENDIGO PAPEL.

-Perdone señorita…-dice Shun-No pueden pedirme esas cosas…

-Vamos niño no sería la primera vez que él está en tu cuerpo así que no te hagas el santo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO? YO NO SOY GAY PARA ANDAR ACOSTANDOME CON HOMBRES.

-Esto…creo que mal interpretaste las cosas…-dice la confundida mujer.-Espera que hablo acá con los demás y el jefe, te llamo luego.-Corta.

-Que llamada más rara.-Suena el celular de nuevo. Otra vez del celular de Ikki.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Se me olvidaba, hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo te quedas sin hermano y no le avises a nadie. Y si puedes ponte a llorar como magdalena eso le encanta a tus fans mujeres.

-Ok…-corta y lo medita un poco. Sin Ikki, le habían propuesto algo que superaba todo lo que había vivido. Eso era terrible…las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. A sus bellísimos ojos. (Nota: NO nene no debes acostarte con nadie solo es que la nota de secuestro la armo Ikelos…y bueno de los dioses del sueño es el que menos neuronas tiene.) Por que le pasaba esto a él… no era justo…Ikki hermano no podré ayudarte. A pesar de todo en lo que me has ayudado no puedo ayudarte ahora… Se sienta con la espalda recargada contra el barandal.

-¿Que sucede Andrómeda?-Lune aparece en la puerta del balcón.-Por qué lloras.-No se encontraba de pura casualidad le mandaron un mensaje de texto que fuera a donde estaba Shun.

-Nada…-el chico se limpia las lágrimas. Lune se sienta al lado suyo.

-Que sea un espectro no quiere decir que este ajeno a los sentimientos humanos. Además tú me caes simpático.-Shun lo mira…bueno Lune es un espectro, por lo tanto no cree que valla hacer un gran daño contarle. Le cuenta todo lo acontecido y lo que le pidieron a cambio. Por poco y Lune estalla en risas. Aunque lo disimula muy bien. Pobre muchacho, sin duda entendió cualquier cosa. ¿Bueno como está el mundo ahora quien no malinterpretaría la situación?

-Que te pidieron que: "que te arrodilles y hagas todo lo que te pide. Y que te entregues a él en cuerpo y alma."-el espectro pone cara seria-eso no sonó muy decente.

-Si lose…no sé qué hacer…-el joven comienza a llorar. Esta aterrado. No puede hacer eso, pero tampoco puede dejar solo a su hermano.

-Pobre muchacho…-Lune lo abraza en un fingido acto fraternal…Pero para su desgracia.

-ALEJAS TUS MANOS DE EL DEPRABADO…-Milo lo fulmina con la mirada, toma al sorprendido Shun del brazo y lo aleja de Lune.- ¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACIAS? CON SHUN Y SEIYA NO TE METAS.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa…escorpión?-responde luego de un bufido el espectro. Milo estuvo buscando a Shun por todo el orfanato. Una de las jóvenes de la limpieza le dijo, que lo había visto entrando en la biblioteca. Solo que no se esperaba encontrar al espectro con Shun…En sima el niño estaba llorando, vete a saber lo que le había dicho ese depravado al inocente joven. (Todo esto en la mente de Milo solamente)

-Señor Milo…me lastima…-se quejó Shun…Milo no le da ni cinco de atención y se lo lleva a rastras de la biblioteca.

-De todos los caballeros, tenían que mandar a mama gallina.-se quejó el espectro. Saco el celular-Mi señor le tengo noticias.

_Salón del trono. Giudeca._

-ÌCELOS ERES UN IMBECIL. ENTRE TODAS LAS PALABRAS QUE EXISTEN, TENIAS QUE UTILIZAR JUSTO ESAS.-Ruge Hades, luego de leer la nota para el chantaje.-MI CONTENEDOR TERMINARA TRAUMADO POR TU CULPA.

-Señor…le ruego me disculpe…-dice el aterrado dios. Phantasos, Oneiros y Morfeo están escondidos detrás de columnas para preservar su integridad física (por si el dios mayor se le ocurre lanzar algún ataque contra el idiota que tienen como hermano).

-Agradece…que Lune…me dio buenas noticias. El chantaje está desmoronando psicológicamente al pequeño Shun.-el dios sonríe-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el plan rinda frutos.

-Si mi señor…-dice Ícelos

-Ustedes tres…ya atraparon a los espectros que les ordene.-Los tres dioses niegan con la cabeza-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO MONTON DE INUTILES.-los cuatro dioses del sueño salen corriendo-Hay dios dirigir un ejército da mucho trabajo, más si el 90% de este, está formado por inútiles.

Suspira.

-Mi señor.

-¿Que sucede Radamanthys?-lo mira con una expresión de fastidio.

-Algo muy grabe mi señor…-dice el juez sumamente pálido.

-¿Que sucede?-el dios mira alarmado a su juez.

-Vino…-para, y toma aliento- su suegra de visita.-le informa lentamente el juez.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

_Islas Canarias._

Youma paseaba de la mano de su bellísima Partita. Contemplaba la aburridísima puesta de sol. No sabía que era lo que tenía de romántico caminar por la playa descalzos y con una puesta de sol. Pero Partita insistió.

-Oye…estaba pensando…-comenzó.

-Dime.

-¿Habremos sido buenos padres?

-¿Lo dices por Tenma…?-su esposa lo miro por demás sorprendida.-La verdad…creo que sí, yo estoy orgullosa de nuestro hijo.

-No me refiero a eso. Yo también estoy orgulloso de él.-sonríe burlón- Me hubiera gustado verle la cara a Hades cuando mi hijo lo mando de nuevo al infierno, pero bueno no pude.-hace una mueca un tanto cómica.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Sencillamente-el espectro sonríe-Pues no haberle enseñado a afeitarse, no decirle que se volteara a su mejor amiga y diosa, no decirle que a los padres se les respeta, no haberle podido meter algún coscorrón por tonto. Y lo más importante… NUNCA tuvimos la charla de padre e Hijo.-Pone cara de pena. Partita lo mira por demás sorprendida.

-¿Tantas cosas querías hacer con él?

-Y si…fíjate que hasta se nos murió virgen…-suspira-no disfruto de los placeres de la vida. De haber estado, como buen padre, le hubiera alentado de llevarse como minino 5 mujeres a la cama por noche.-Pone cara de pensativo…-Aunque él no tiene mi buen aspecto…y tampoco mi carácter galanesco…

-Youma…-le mira con reproche Partita…-tu hijo murió como héroe y tú te preocupas por trivialidades.

-Que es la verdad, tal vez si le enseñaba a ser hombre, su reencarnación no sería un chico tan idiota.

-En eso tienes razón…Que bueno que ese Seiya no es hijo mío…-suspira.

_Paris._

Myu está por demás feliz. Tantos diseñadores, tanto glamour… estaba que desbordaba de felicidad. Por lo cual no se dio cuenta que lo seguían.

-Me llevare esto, esto y esto.-Puso un pilón de ropa sobre el mostrador. La joven que lo atendía no daba abasto con el espectro.

Myu salió de lo más feliz del local con sus ropas nuevas y se dirigió al glamoroso hotel en que se quedaba. Subió hasta su suite en el piso 23 y ahí se quedó. Pidió una cena baja en calorías, hay que mantener la figura. Cuando termino de cenar, sintió una correntada de viento. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Fue la cerro, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Oneiros.

-Lo hacemos a lo fácil o lo difícil…-Como respuesta recibió un grito similar al de una mujer.-A lo difícil-durmió al espectro con una de sus técnicas y se lo llevo.-Uno menos faltan dos.

_Cementerio en Francia._

Niobe estaba mirando a una pobre joven, aparentemente viuda, llorando frente a una tumba… Je…una que otra maldad no estaría mal.

-¿Era su familiar?-llega Niobe vestido con ropa de trabajo y sucio hasta la cabeza de tierra.

-Si era mi esposo…-dice la joven rubia, que seguía llorando, tapando su rostro por la pena.

-Tu esposo…que curioso…Ante ayer vino otra joven a llorar en la misma tumba y me dijo que era de su esposo.-dice Niobe…No era la primera vez que hacia esa broma. Le gustaba verles las caras a las viudas, y viudos, cuando se enteraban de la supuesta infidelidad

-Sí, lose espectro… -Phantasos se revelo ante el asustado Niobe que quiso salir corriendo.-Te vienes con migo y se buen espectro o te hago pasar por mi estudio de belleza…

-Me porto bien.

_Canales de Venecia._

Sin duda había turista que realmente era feo… y si eran feos les cobraba más caro. Caronte, miro a su pasajero quien le indico que quería dar un largo paseo. No importaba cuanto costara.

-¿Que le trae a Venecia?

-Cuestiones de trabajo…me siento más cómodo en casa…Pero cuando el deber llama, pues hay que ir.

-Je…suena a militar su respuesta –comenta el gondolero infernal.

-Pues…si se podría decir que soy militar…Y si no llevas a esta barca al inframundo…veras realmente el infierno.

-Que dijo…-Ícelos se dio vuelta y le sonrío mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ya es hora de regresar a casa…esas almas no cruzaran solas el río.

-Me (palabras censuradas)

_Estudios Warner, Hollywood._

Queen iba junto a un grupo de turistas visitando los estudios. La verdad que era una visita interesante. Se había sacado fotos con un sinfín de artistas y conseguido autógrafos de varios más. Su celular comienza a vibrar mensaje de basilisco: "¿Dónde estás?", le responde sencillamente: "En los estudios Warner en Hollywood"

Luego de terminada la primera parte de la visita, se dirigen a un café. Allí es donde se encuentra con el dios Morfeo, vestido de civil con una cámara de fotos.

-Haremos un trato. Nos recorremos todo el estudio y luego te regreso al inframundo.

-Tenemos un trato.-Sonríe Queen, se habían casi terminado sus vacaciones.- ¿Usted mando el mensaje?

-Sí.

-Yo le dije a los chicos que deberíamos irnos de Las vegas pero no me creyeron.-Sonríe-Mire…los estudios no se recorren en un solo día…que tal si los recorremos TODOS y luego volvemos cuando hayamos visto todo Hollywood. Pasa estas pequeñas vacaciones como jornada de trabajo y le pagan igual.-Sonríe. El dios medita un poco y sonríe. Hace miles de años que no toma vacaciones.

-Tenemos un trato.

**Nota 1(Comentarios):** Queen eres un xD, siempre se salva de alguna forma… Y Kagaho y Aiakos parecen sacarse los premios gordos. Uno tubo una fuga "limpia" y el otro tiene una suerte terrible es un inútil y aun no lo atrapan xD.

**Nota:** ¿Qué pasara con Shun? ¿Entenderá que mal interpreto el mensaje? ¿Y Lune? ¿Qué tramara el espectro? ¿Milo seguirá haciendo tantas maldades? ¿Cuánto le llevara las mini vacaciones a Morfeo? ¿Se le escapara Queen? ¿Qué paso con los demás espectros que se escaparon? ¿Y los castigos? ¿Qué maldades planeara Hades como castigo para sus espectros? ¿Sobrevivirá a la visita de su suegra y lo tendremos en el siguiente capítulo?


	11. Dolores de cabeza

_Luego de terminada la primera parte de la visita, se dirigen a un café. Allí es donde se encuentra con el dios Morfeo, vestido de civil con una cámara de fotos._

_-Haremos un trato. Nos recorremos todo el estudio y luego te regreso al inframundo._

_-Tenemos un trato.-Sonríe Queen, se habían casi terminado sus vacaciones.- ¿Usted mando el mensaje?_

_-Sí._

_-Yo le dije a los chicos que deberíamos irnos de Las vegas pero no me creyeron.-Sonríe-Mire…los estudios no se recorren en un solo día…que tal si los recorremos TODOS y luego volvemos cuando hayamos visto todo Hollywood. Pasa estas pequeñas vacaciones como jornada de trabajo y le pagan igual.-Sonríe. El dios medita un poco y sonríe. Hace miles de años que no toma vacaciones._

_-Tenemos un trato._

_Dolores de cabeza._

Giudecca.

-Y por eso no eras ni ceras digno de la mano de mi hija.-Concluyo Deméter, Hades estaba sentado en su trono…-¿Hades me escuchaste?-como respuesta recibe un ronquido-HADES, TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO.

-Eh quien me llama…-El dios se despereza.- ¿Que decías hermana?

-¿Cuando te quedaste dormido?-Inquiere la diosa con la vena hinchada.

-A partir del momento que dijiste: "Sigo"…-el dios bosteza.

-"Sigo opinando que no eres digno de mi hija." Pero si con esa oración empecé a hablar…-comenta sorprendida la diosa.

-Aja…la próxima vez que quiera dormir…te llamare a ti y no al inútil de Hipnos.

-HADES ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE. -comenzó a gritar Deméter.

-¿Que hice para merecer ese alago?-Comento lo más tranquilo.

-Juro que te matare Hades, no me prestas atención eres un desastre. No puedo creer que allá dejado que te casaras con mi hija. Eres un fracasado-comento –No eres capaz de ganarle una guerra a la enana de tu sobrina.

-También es tu sobrina. Y que fracase no es mi culpa, es que estoy rodeado de inútiles. Y segundo a tu hija la secuestre primero y luego ella decidió quedarse con migo…-comento burlón.

-HADES…JURO QUE…

-Mami…-entra una joven de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

-Mi hija Perséfone. Mi adorada niña. Ven siéntate…-Su hija entra a la habitación, pero-¿Qué haces?-con un tic en el ojo.

-Sentarme.-Comenta la alegre diosa de la primavera. Sentada en las piernas de su esposo, quien no desaprovecho la situación, para acariciar con una mano la espalda de su esposa y con la otra la pierna de esta.

-HADES…-La diosa echaba fuego por la boca.

-¿Qué?-dice este con su mejor cara de niño bueno.-No estoy haciendo nada malo…

Deméter sale profiriendo insultos de la habitación.

-¿Que le pasara a Mami?

-No se mi amada esposa, no sé.-Hades sonrió, sin duda que Perséfone se sentara en su piernas había sido más que útil.

_En donde sea que se fue con Aldebarán._

Kagaho miraba a los niños jugar a la pelota frente suyo, realmente era un pueblito muy alegre. Los niños jugaban, las mujeres que se paraban para intercambiar chismes en la calle. Los hombres pescando en el mar. Sin duda era un lugar tranquilo y "remoto". Jamás lo buscarían ahí.

-Sir quer jogar futebol? (¿Señor quiere jugar futbol?)

-Eh…-¿qué me dijo? Los niños lo miraban impaciente.

-Dicen si quieres jugar futbol…-le informo Aldebarán.- Ele não fala Português. Eu posso jogar? (El no habla portugués. Puedo jugar?)

-¿Futbol?-pregunta sorprendido por esa palabra Kagaho.

-¿No sabes que es el futbol?-le cuestiona Aldebarán-Ele não sabe de futebol (El No conoce el futbol)

Los niños abren bien grande los ojos.

-Não futebol conhecido... (No conoce el futbol...) -Dicen los niños sorprendidos. Luego sonríen…- Nós lhe ensinou a jogar (Le enseñamos a jugar)-Toman a Kagaho del brazo y se lo llevan a la pequeña cancha de futbol.

- Cuidado com ele. (Con cuidado con él)-Dice el alegre Aldebarán-Y tu cuidado con esos niños…

Voltea con la clara intención de entran de nuevo. En sima de la entrada al inmenso lugar hay un cartel que dice: "**Kido Fundação: educação e centro de recreação para a comunidade**" (Fundación Kido: Centro de enseñanza y recreación para la comunidad)

-La señorita Athena sin duda no se ha equivocado al mandarnos aquí.

_Castillo de Pandora._

Radamanthys estaba tomando un whisky. No quería estar en el inframundo mientras Deméter estuviera ahí. Que silencio había en el castillo, sin Pandora que lo mandonee ni Zeros que lo fastidie…

-ESPECTRO DAME ALGO PARA EL DOLOR DE CABEZA.-Cante victoria antes de tiempo. La diosa Deméter entro a la biblioteca. Le quita el vaso de Whisky y se lo bebe-Dame una aspirina o algo.

-Ahora le daré una de mis pastillas especiales.-El espectro sale de la habitación. ¿Pastillas especiales? Acaso uno de los jueces consumía estupefacientes. El espectro volvió trayendo una caja celeste, saco un blíster y le dio una pastilla color blanca.

-¿Qué es esto?-La diosa miro con desconfianza la pastilla. Como respuesta, el espectro le tendió la caja.

"PASTILLAS PARA MIGRAÑAS. Recomendada para todo ser humano que trabajen para dioses" Laboratorios Dios Apolo.

-Se le quito la duda. –La diosa toma la pastilla y se la toma.

-¿Con esto evitas perder la cabeza?-La diosa lo mira-¿Cuánto te lo cobra Apolo?

-Nada.-Solo lo dejo pasar para que se hagan la fiesta él y Casandra.

-Lo que digas espectro.

Nota: ¿Qué pasara con los demás espectros? ¿Y Deméter? ¿Y la casería? ¿Y Shun con Lune vigilándolo y Milo cuidando de él? ¿Qué castigos tramara Hades? ¿Qué pasara con Kagaho? ¿Aprenderá a jugar futbol?

Perdonen que el capitulo sea corto prometo que el próximo será más extenso. Las actualización tardara un poco porque estaré de vacaciones u.u.

Nota: Perdonen las traducciones. Las hice por google traductor. Por lo tanto no se si son correctas por completo.


	12. Líos y más líos

_Líos y más líos._

Shion no dejaba de dar vueltas. En la ha batición, todos inclusive Athena, ya se habían ido de la habitación. Luego que el patriarca los mandara a llamar hace más de 8hs solamente para que lo vieran pasearse de acá para halla en toda la habitación.

-Ya sé que debemos hacer…-Se voltea sonriente y descubre que esta solo.- ¿DONDE SE FUERON TODOS?

_Aposentos de Athena._

La diosa luego de cansarse de estar parada había ido a su habitación, reunido a un par de amazonas y comenzado a darse un rato de belleza. Shaina se estaba limando las uñas, Marín arreglándose esa cosa que llama cabello y June se estaba haciendo un tratamiento facial. Al parecer se olvidaron del detallito de Ikki.

_Casa de Piscis._

Afrodita estaba mirando la tele novela de la noche…

-No lo perdones Paz María. Te volverá a engañar con esa bruja de Alexandra-No sacaba la vista de la pantalla.

Casa de Acuario.

-HYOGAAAAA

-Si maestro…-El muchacho llega corriendo.

-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?

-Maestro, porque esta gritando…está perdiendo su autocontrol.-Dijo el asustado joven.

-NO LOS PERDERIA SI FUERAS….-No sabe como terminar la oración

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿QUE HICISTE?-Camus lo fulmina con la mirada-¿QUE ES ESTO?-Le muestra un sostén…Esta completamente turbado. Encontró esa prenda femenina, debajo del colchón, de su discípulo mientras hacia la limpieza.

-Este maestro…-el muchacho esta rojo como un tomate…-No le diga a Hilda por favor.

-QUE NO…-¿Qué no le diga a Hilda?-¿De qué hablas…?-El caballero está perplejo.

-Pues recuerda…que hace un par de semanas…vinieron los embajadores de Hasgart-El caballero asiente. El muchacho esta rojo como un tomate-Pues estoy saliendo con Flare…y vera…

-O.O-Camus esta atónito, no necesita que su discípulo se aclare.-Me estás diciendo que mientras YO estaba en la reunión con los embajadores de Odín…tú te estabas…-La temperatura desciende…-EN MI PROPIA CASA…HYOGA DATE POR CASTRADO.

-AHHH-El joven sale corriendo, por miedo que la palabras se conviertan en hechos.

-HYOGA MALDITO MUCHACHO ALBOROTADO, VERAS COMO TE ENSEÑO A RESPETAR MI CASA.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Aprovechando que el patriarca estaba muy ocupado, pensando. El guardián de la 10° casa, se puso a sacarle el filo a su colección de espadas y de paso pulirlas.

Está saliendo del cuarto, cargado de espadas, donde tiene su imponente colección cuando un veloz objeto pasa corriendo.

-¿Hyoga?

-HYOGA VEN AQUÍ TE LO ORDENO COMO TU MAESTRO….-Camus viene corriendo, maldito el día en que su discípulo descubrió el 8° sentido… Ahora no lo puede alcanzar. Ve al caballero de Capricornio que mira, hacia la dirección que su fugitivo discípulo corrió.- Shura… ¿Me prestas una espada?

-¿Vas a matar a Hyoga?-El caballero lo mira perplejo de todos los caballeros de bronce, Hyoga es uno de los que menos molesta.

-No…solo quiero enseñarle a respetar mi santa casa.-Toma una espada del montón que carga Shura.-Te la devolveré limpita no te preocupes.

Sale corriendo en pos de su fugitivo discípulo.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Aioros está practicando tiro, por poco y le da a un objeto que paso corriendo frente a su blanco.

-¿Que fue eso?

-HYOGA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- Camus pasa corriendo, con una espada en la mano.

-Eso sí que fue raro.

_Casa de escorpión. _

Vacia.

_Casa de Libra._

-Camus…cálmate…es solo un muchacho.-Hyoga está escondido detrás suyo.-¿Quien no llevo alguna vez a su novia a la casa?

-ES MI CASA.

-El muchacho, vive contigo…En otras palabras también es su casa. –Camus mueve de un lado a otro la espada…-Solo es un adolescente. Esas cosas son comunes durante esta edad…

-Dhoko… ese chico…-Comenzó Camus.

-Yo tengo a dos adolescentes a mi cargo. Mientras se comporten… y no los pille. Pues que hagan lo que quieran.-El ahora joven maestro de Libra.

-¿Shiryu y Shunrei…?-Camus abre los ojos-Lo sabes y los dejas…

-Camus…tengo casi tres siglos y no de tonto…-Lo miro fijamente-No sé qué te alborotas podría ser peor. En vez de uno solo fiestero, y que fue solo de casualidad, podrías tener a dos que a la que sales a comprar se encierran en el cuarto o en el armario.

-Tienes razón…-Camus mira Hyoga- Que sea la última vez… La próxima…-Movió la espada.-Te quedas en tu cuarto: sin celular y sin internet.

-Si maestro… _Gracias maestro Dohko-_Agrego vía cosmos…

_-De nada Hyoga…_

_Casa de virgo. _

-¿COMO QUE ME ARREGLARON UN MATRIMONIO? –Shaka siente que sufrirá un ataque. Su padre lo llamo por teléfono para avisarle que el casamiento, que el ignoraba, se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas.

-Bueno hijo…es una buena pretendiente. Además el arreglo matrimonial lo hicimos cuando tenías 4 años… No puedes negarte.

-Pero yo…

-No me vengas con eso de que me dedico a la meditación, mi cuerpo y mente están libres de los deseos profanos… -Su padre suena molesto-eres mi único hijo varón. Si no aceptas, deshonraras a la familia.

-Pero papá-Trata de decir el caballero.

-PERO NADA TE VIENES A LA INDIA Y TE CASAS.-Cortan al otro lado.

-Yo no me quiero casar…-El caballero, se deja caer aterrado.- ¿Porque eres tan cruel Buda? ¿. ¿Que fue lo que hice para qué me hagas esto?

-_Olvidarte de mi cumpleaños.- _Shaka abre los ojos.

-MALDITO GORDO HIJO DE (Palabras censurada)

-_AHORA POR ESO TENDRAS HIJOS Y NO ESCUCHARE TUS PLEGARIAS PAR A QUE PASE ALGO Y SE SUSPENDA LA BODA._

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Shaka se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

_Casa de Leo._

Jugando a los video juegos.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Vacía. ¿Dónde se metió?

_Cementerio en algún pueblo de Italia._

-Feliz cumpleaños…-Coloca un ramo de Lilas, delante suyo esta una tumba de lapida blanca lustrada.-No me eh olvidado de ti…

Ángela Da Lesix 1946-1979. Amada madre.

-Espero, que la pases lindo en el Eliseo.

_Casa de Géminis._

-SAGA YA SAL DEL BAÑO…-Kanon golpea la puerta.-Te metiste a bañar hace 5hs… maldita sea… Me tocara bañarme con agua fría de nuevo.

_Casa de Tauro_

Vacía.

Casa de Aries

Nota

"Lleve a Kiki al cine. "

Mu de Aries.

_Orfanato de la Fundación Kido._

Shun estaba ordenando la biblioteca de los niños. Lune leía el libro de Peter Pan a sus pequeños oyentes, Seiya estaba juntando los libros que los infantes habían estado leyendo o intentaban leer y por último Milo interrumpía a Lune todo el tiempo con preguntas absurdas del libro que robaban risas a los niños. Terminada la lectura los niños se fueron y Milo agarro a Seiya y Shun, para llevárselos de ahí.

Lune se dirigió a su cuarto, saco el celular. Espero.

-Más te vale que sea importante.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de Milo de escorpión. Es muy molesto y eh interfiere en la vigilancia de su contenedor.

-Mmm…Milo de escorpión.-Hades al otro lado medita-Déjame pensar…si escorpión molesta…No mejor espérate un momento ahora tendrás nuevas órdenes.-Corto.

-Esperar, esperar… Siempre me toca lo peor.

_Aposentos de Athena._

-Me muero… ¿En serio Aioria hizo eso?

-Si cuando él quiere es muy romántico y atento.- Respondió Marín.

-Esperen que me suena el celular. -Athena saca un muy, pero muy moderno celular.-Es mi tío… ¿Si Hades?

-Athena…eh decidido levantarle el castigo a Lune.-Informa Hades-Necesito a alguien con cerebro en el inframundo…

-Claro tío…Como pidas.-Corto…-Me pregunto qué tramara…

_Inframundo._

-Lune… Tienes mi permiso para salir de la fundación Kido. Pero es para que vigiles a Shun.-Hades sonríe- Cuando este desprevenido me lo traes.

-Si mi señor.

Orfanato de la fundación Kido.

-Adiós señor Lune…-Seiya se despide de forma educada.

-Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso.-Le sonríe Shun.

-Niños…despídanse de el Señor Lune.-Dice una de las cuidadoras.

-ADIOS SEÑOR LUNE.-Dicen a coro.

-Vuelva a venir a leernos.-Dice una alegre niña al cual muchos mocosos le agregan un "Si".

-Adiós. Buen viaje al infierno.-Le dice Milo en voz baja, para que los niños y los caballeros de bronce no oigan.

-Ya llegara el día que pases por mi tribunal. El espectro se despide de los mocosos y compañía, sube al taxi. Milo se aleja saca el celular y marca.

-Más te vale que sean buenas noticias.

-Se ah ido y Shun está jugando con los niños.-Informo el caballero.

-Excelente. No te alejes de Shun hasta que vuelvan a Grecia.

-Sí señor.

Mira a Shun que está hablando por celular. Que buen niño. Menos mal que ese maldito no le hiso nada. Se recarga contra la pared.

-¿Se olvido su libro?-Shun dice pensativo…-¿Quiere que se lo alcance al aeropuerto?-Se ofrece el joven-No tengo problema será todo un placer señor Lune. Hasta luego.

El joven corta y entra a buscar el libro que Lune intencionalmente dejo. Entra al cuarto de Lune toma el libro y sale.

-Señor Milo saldré un momento ya vengo.

-Tú solo no vas a ningún lado.

-Señor Milo por que tan así…-Logra decir Shun…-Me ha estado sofocando todo el tiempo.

-¿Sofocarte?-Estuve en sima suyo todo el tiempo. Claro que lo sofoque…-Perdona pero es por tu seguridad. Temíamos que él te hiciera daño.

-El señor Lune no es un espectro guerrero. -Shun sonríe.-Él es el encargado de los libros del inframundo. -Milo lo mira perplejo- ¿No sabía eso?…El es un espectro, como me dijo…a si un espectro administrativo. Hades lo tiene para que maneje los libros y todo eso no para pelear. -Shun ríe.-Ya vengo voy a llevar este libro.

El chico sale de la fundación.

-Señor…tengo algo que decirle.-Dice Milo apenas atienden al otro lado.

_Calles de Tokio._

Aunque sus intenciones hayan sido buenas… El señor Milo lo sofoco. No sabía por qué se preocupaban de esa forma. No creía que Hades fuera capaz de apoderarse de su cuerpo, de nuevo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los dos hombres que lo seguían. Minos y Sylphid, quien colabora a cambio, de que se le levantara el castigo.

-Tenemos que esperar la señal…-Dijo el muy, pero muy cambiado Minos. Estaba irreconocible con su pelo corto.

Shun llego a la esquina, ahí tenían que apurarse tomaron al joven de los brazos. Una camioneta se detuvo de golpe, y subieron al chico.

-Pero que…-Pusieron, un pañuelo impregnado con éter en el rostro del chico. Quien perdió el conocimiento. La camioneta arranco, pero no hiso muchos metros cuando una goma se pincho.

-Maldicion, ah cambiar la maldita rueda…-Cuando un espectro sale se encuentra con Milo, que tiene una expresión de psicópata marca Mascara de muerte.

-Con que secuestrando adolecentes… ¿eh?-Milo fulmina con la mirada a el pobre espectro-Ahora verán…

Mientras Milo les daba una soberbia paliza a todos los espectros menores. Basilisco y Grifo se ocultaban.

-El señor se va a enojar…-Dijo Sylphid, desde donde estaban, podían ver a Milo cargando al inconsciente Shun, de regreso a la fundación.-Tú eres el que hablara con el señor.

_Salón del trono._

-LE JURO MI SEÑOR…QUE NO TUBE LA CULPA…-Minos trataba de zafarse de la mesa en que estaba atado (léase mesa en la que ataron a Radamanthys).-POR FAVOR…NO ME HAGA ESTO…

Phantasos estaba esperando la orden para empezar con el tratamiento de belleza de Minos. Que sería realizado frente a Radamanthys y un par de espectros elegidos (léase espectros mas chismosos)

-Minos…te advertí. Que no debías fallar…Phantasos adelante.-El dios del inframundo. Mira fijamente al pobre espectro.-Tomate tu tiempo Phantasos. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Radamanthys, sonreía mientras veía como Minos pasaba por su misma tortura. No era idéntica, pero se parecía.

_Nota: Castigo para Minos. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo secuestraran ahora a Shun? ¿E Ikki? ¿Y los espectros fugitivos? ¿Y los caballeros dorados?_


	13. De espectros y mas espectros…

_De espectros y mas espectros…_

_Islas Canarias_

-mmm-Youma se estira en la cama, al lado suyo, esta la bella Partita aun dormida. Se levanta en ropa interior** (Autora: no seas maleducado ponte pantalones que hay lectores presentes) {Youma: Naaaa así estoy más fresquito u. u}**, se dirige a la cocina y se sirve un poco de agua…

-Oye yo seré feo, pero por lo menos tengo decencia…-Se da vuelta de golpe dejando caer el vaso.

-HAY MADRE, Ícelos no te aparezcas así…mataras a alguien de un infarto algún día…-Se lleva una mano al pecho…que susto se dio.

-YOUMA NO ME ROMPAS LA CRISTALERIA…

-¿Esa era Partita?-Pasa saliva, lentamente-Bueno…ponte un pantalón porque te vienes conmigo al inframundo. Antes que tu mujer nos mate…

Youma mira el vaso roto luego a Ícelos, hace lo mismo, y toma la decisión más sensata…

-Con tal que Partita no me mate…ese vaso forma parte del juego de cristalería que le regalo su madre…-Mira algo asustado al dios de las pesadillas…

-Bueno te daré un pantalón en el inframundo…vámonos…-Toma al espectro del brazo y se desaparecen.

-¿Youma?…-La mujer llega y mira el lugar vacio…observa el vaso roto…-eso es…YOUMA…

_Salón del trono_

-OYE… ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME DARÍAS UN PANTALÓN!-Youma esta agarrado firmemente por Ícelos, quien sonríe burlón, Hades lo mira fijamente (mientras le tapa los ojos a su esposa)

-Bueno…Youma. Tu castigo por escaparte…

-¿Escaparme?-El espectro lo mira confuso-Si estaba de vacaciones… ¿Me puede explicar que sucede?

-¿Vacaciones?-Hades lo mira fijamente. Saca su agenda…- Haber

**Día Asunto**

**12 ** Planear ataque para la próxima guerra.

**13** Llevar a Cerbero al nuevo veterinario.

**14 ** Planear ataques para la próxima guerra.

**15 ** Planear ataques para la próxima guerra.

**16 ** Darle vacaciones a Youma por sus 10.000 años de servicio.

**17** Planear como matar a mi suegra.

**18** Llevar a Perséfone de compras.

**19 ** Planear como matar a mi odiosa sobrina.

**20 ** Cumpleaños de Apolo y Artemisa. NO hacerle regalo a Artemisa.

-Ups… ¿De cuantos días eran tus vacaciones?-Dice el sonriente dios… Que metida de pata la mía.

-Un mes.-responde con un bufido el espectro.

-Que sean dos meses más una bonificación…

-Tres meses y una bonificación… o aviso al _**Sindicato de guerreros de dioses y afines**_

-Hijo de…-mira al sonriente espectro –bueno que sean tres meses y la maldita bonificación…-Maldito infeliz.

-Bueno me retiro…

-Por cierto…-Youma se dio vuelta…-Dos cosas…ponte pantalón y gracias a tu hijo mi sobrina termino castigada por 10 siglos.-suena algo molesto.

-¿Castigada?-Este se da vuelta, mientras invoca su armadura, para cubrirse.-A que se refiere…

-Pues mi sobrina había hecho un voto de celibato siendo diosa… Y bueno, el alborotado hormonal de tu hijo y la reencarnación mortal de mi sobrina pues…-Youma abre bien grandes los ojos…

-¿QUE TENMA HISO QUE?

-Pues que se voltio, en un descuido del patriarca, a mi sobrina-la quijada de Youma está por el piso.-Eso es lo malo de la adolescencia… las palabras se las lleva el viento

-Youma...-Ícelos pasa una mano por enfrente de los ojos del espectro.-No responde…Creo que esta en Shock…

-Llévalo a la enfermería-dice tranquilamente Hades.

_Cabaña alejada, __Smaland__, Suecia._

-Buenos noches diosa Artemisa…Hoy se ha lucido con la luna.

-Gracias Valentine…-La diosa sonríe junto a ella están sus leales ángeles.- ¿Me permites casar en tus tierras?

-Ya sabe que si diosa Artemisa… Puede cazar todos los días que usted quiera. Déjame de mirarme así… No te voy a robar a tu diosa, lo nuestro es solo relación de conocidos.- Touma lo atraviesa con la mirada

_Pueblo__de Jamir._

-Ah el silencio…solo el silencio…-Tokusa se estira y se recuesta contra un árbol…Cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-Levántate zángano-recibe una patada.

-Pero…que… ¿MAESTRO?-Tokusa abre los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-No blanca nieves… hora de entrenar maldito vástago…muévete…

-Espera…mi maestro nunca habla así.

-Que listo…-El hombre cambia de forma súbitamente y lo toma por los hombros.-Buenos días Tokusa…-Ícelos sonríe.-te buscan en el inframundo.

-NOOOOO

_New York._

-Excelente música…-Pharaho mira a su inesperado acompañante de mesa. Hace un momento estaba solo y ahora…Ahora tenía al lado suyo a Morfeo.-Termina la tocar y nos vamos los tres de vuelta al inframundo…

-¿Los tres?-Pharaho mira sorprendido al juez.

-Silencio…que no dejas escuchar la música de Jazz.-le chita Queen.

-Perdón…

-Señor Morfeo… ¿Qué tal si visitamos todas las casas de Jazz de Estados Unidos…? Así cuando termine mi castigo volvemos a venir al mejor bar.-Propone Queen

-Tienes razón…con mis poderes eso solo nos llevaría un par de días más…-Queen mira a su camarada y le guiña el ojo. Con esas ideas ya llevaba una semana libre y el dios varios días de vacaciones, había terminado por hacerse amigo del dios

_Crucero "Eterna maravilla"_

-Habitación… 123, 124, 125, 126…y 127.-Oneiros sonríe. Son los últimos de su lista-Ya los tengo espectros.

Entra lentamente y encuentra la habitación muy ordenada. Comienza a revisar todo y no encuentra rastro de los espectros.

-¿Donde se metieron? Malditos se me escaparon.

_Isla __Lemnos_

-¿A dónde vamos…?-Aiakos guiaba a Violette, que tenía los ojos vendados, por un camino de graba.

-Ya casi llegamos mi preciosa esposa. Aquí está bien. –Se detienen y le quita la venda.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Es preciosa…-La joven mira maravillada la casa que tiene una impresionante vista del mar.

-Si verdad… Nuestro nidito de Amor…-se ríen juntos.-Lo compre hace años… Jamás encontraran esta casa.

-Que brillante eres mi querido esposo…-La espectro lo besa.

-Sí, fingir ser un inútil todo este tiempo…no sabes lo que me costo-Hace una mueca de pena.-Que los dioses me perdonen semejante blasfemia.

-Ya lo sabía mi amor… Fingías todo el tiempo. Te eh visto resolver ecuaciones de física cuántica en tus ratos libres.

-¿Te dije que tengo un doctorado en astrofísica?

-NO…

-Pues lo tengo, soy un erudito… Me recibí con un promedio de 9,89 de la universidad.

-Gua… ¿El señor Hades lo sabe?

-Naaa… cree que jamás termine el preescolar…-Al oír esto la joven lo mira fijamente y luego estallan en risas.

_Quién sabe dónde._

Wimbre de murciélago observa fijamente a la bella joven que camina solitaria por el bosque…

-Mmm creo que es hora de un bocadillo sangriento…-se ríe y comienza a moverse entre los árboles. Cuando esta por caer en sima de la joven…

-Te tengo. –Phantasos atrapa al espectro…-Listo contigo solo me falta uno…Valla no eres tan feo…solo necesitas una manita de atención.

-AH…Phantasos…suéltame, suélteme…-Intenta zafarse del agarre del dios.-No por favor…

-Cuando todo esto termine te daré una manito de belleza y te uniré a mí colección.

-Wuuuuuuuuuuaaa…-trata de escaparse del agarre del dios.

_Fundación Kido._

-Qué pena que ya tengamos que volver a Grecia…-comenta Shun algo entristecido.

-Sí que pena…-comenta Milo. Sonrió no le había dicho, a Shun, lo del intento de secuestro. No quería traumarlo.

-Bueno yo ya tengo todo…-llego Seiya sonriente con su maleta.

-Bueno nos vamos.-Informo Milo, se despidieron de todos y subieron al taxi.-Al aeropuerto.

-Claro señor…

_Taxi._

-¿Para donde van…?-Dice el conductor…

-A Grecia.-Responde Seiya de lo más tranquilo. Al lado suyo Milo juega al celular y Shun junto a este lee un libro.

-Grecia… Bonito lugar…

-¿Conoces Grecia?-Milo levanta la vista.

-No…lo conozco por fotos…en internet.-Se apresura a decir el dios.

-Ah…pues es un lindo lugar muy bonito y agradable... –Shun sonríe dando a su rostro un aspecto sumamente dulce.

-Si me imagino…-Que inocente es, con razón mi tío lo quiere. Saca una petaca y bebe un trago.

-No es prudente beber y conducir…-Milo mira al conductor con reproche.

-Es que se supone que debo estar sobrio… Me cuesta un montón…-Dionisio siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla por la abstinencia.

-¿Esta en AA?-Shun lo mira algo sorprendido y deja de leer su libro.

-No…es porque tengo que hacer algo y es necesario que este sobrio o casi sobrio.

-Oigan este no es el camino al aeropuerto…-Milo mira por la venta, un poco mas aplasta a Seiya…

-Este no es el camino al aeropuerto.-Ruge.

-Lo sé…mi tío me pidió que los lleve a otro lado.

-¿Tu tío?-Seiya lo mira preocupado

-Hades, yo soy Dionisio dios del vino y la juerga.

-Ah pues señor Dionisio, Milo es un leal súbito suyo. Hace fiestas en la que el santuario termina dado vuelta.-comenta Shun, Seiya y Milo lo miran-Sin contar el exceso de alcohol que hay en ellas.

-¿Fiestas? ¿Tú eres Milo de escorpión?-El dios frena el coche de golpe. Haciendo que, un poco más, los tres jóvenes salgan despedidos hacia adelante.

-Eh… si.

-Muchacho siempre quise ir a una de tus famosas fiestas. Son comentadas incluso en el Olimpo.-EL dios mira sobre su hombro.-Si me invitas a todas las fiestas que hagas de ahora en adelante… Los llevare de inmediato al santuario de mi hermana.

-Claro que si, para mi será un honor tener en mis fiestas al dios de ellas. El bar de mi casa es un altar a ti.

-Pues no se diga mas…-El auto queda vacio de golpe.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Gracias Dionisio…por traer a los chicos.

-De nada hermanita…-El dios sonrió- _Acuérdate del trato escorpión_

_-Me lo acuerdo…el próximo viernes hay fiesta._-El dios sonríe.

_Lejos donde Milo no puede oírlos._

-Quien diría que Milo si sería útil…que suerte que Hades cometiera la idiotez de mandar Dionisio-Comenta Camus sonriente.

-El dios de los fiesteros y el caballero más fiestero.-Comenta sonriente Kanon. Todos estallan en risas eso fue suerte.

_Donde esta Athena y compañía._

-Bueno me retiro Athena…-Besa la mano de su hermana y bebe un trago de su petaca luego.-Espero que mi tío te devuelva a tu hermano pronto.-Le dice a Andrómeda.

-¿De qué habla?-Todos le hacen señas a Dionisio para que no hable, pero el alcoholizado dios no entiende tantos gestos a la vez.

-¿No sabías que mi muy sádico, tétrico y psicópata tío tiene atrapado a tu hermano, vivo, en el inframundo?

-No…-articula Shun, mientras los demás se golpean la cabeza dado que el muy borracho dios abrió la boca.

-Pues lo tiene.-El dios bebe de nuevo.-Nos vemos. ¿Por cierto que querían decir con eso gestos?

-NADA DIO. VETE DE UNA VEZ.-Ruge Athena, el dios se va de inmediato.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-Shun mira a sus compañeros sorprendido, Seiya también.

-Eh…bueno…-comienzan todos.

-LO SABIAN…-los ojos de Shun se llenan de lagrimas, todos miran al piso.

-Este Shun…no te dijeron por tu bien…-comenta Milo aun con la mirada en el piso.- ¿Shun? ¿Donde se metió? Seiya donde esta Shun…

-Estaba hace un momento aquí…-dice el sorprendido Pegaso.

-A buscarlo NO podemos dejarlo solo.- Shion busca por todos lados con la mirada.

Todos se dispersan en busca del joven desaparecido, voluntariamente.

_En el bosque del santuario._

Shun estaba sentado bajo un árbol, las lágrimas anegan sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarle algo tan importante? Seiya era el único que no sabía eso estaba claro. Su hermano estaba prisionero en el reino de Hades. No sabía cómo poder ayudarlo, tendría que ir al Inframundo ese era la única salida. No podía estar sucediéndole esto.

-¿Por qué lloras Shun?-Levanto la vista. Esa voz la conocía.

-TÚ

-¿Que te sucede?-El espectro lo mira como si nada.-Vine a buscar mi libro…

-Su libro…-Shun lo mira y se calma.-Perdone señor Lune, pero perdí su libro-comenta apenado-cuando resuelva mis problemas le comprare otro.

-Problemas cual…-el espectro se sienta al lado del adolescente…

-Sí, los chicos me han ocultado algo importante para mí.- Así que no lo sabías, piensa el espectro.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo…?

-¿Sabe alguna forma de entrar al inframundo? Sin necesidad de utilizar el pasaje del palacio de Pandora o la muerte…

-Si conozco una forma.-respondió de lo más natural el mayor.- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Solo curiosidad…-

-Ah… curiosidad que seria de la vida sin ella.-Si eso es curiosidad yo no sé leer, pensó el espectro para sus adentros.- ¿Pues quieres que te la satisfaga…?

-¿Puede decírmelo?

-Claro, ven acércate te lo contare.-El chico se acerca al espectro para que este le susurre la respuesta al oído.- Inconsciente en mis brazos.-Atrapa al joven y lo adormece con un pañuelo impregnado con éter.

-_Chicos…-_trata de llamarlos por cosmos, pero pierde el conocimiento.

-Realmente me simpatizas Shun…pero el deber es el deber.-Toma al chico en brazos extiende las alas de su armadura y se va de ahí.

…

-Maldita sea…-Milo golpea uno de los pilares y los destruye…-En Japón me esforcé para que no se lo llevaran, volvemos al santuario y lo secuestran.-Esta hecho una furia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Pregunta Seiya.-En la entrada del castillo de Pandora hay un cartel que dice:

**TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A CABALLEROS DE ATHENA.**

-Pues no le prestaremos atención e iremos por Shun.-Afirma Hyoga.

Nota 1: ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Oneiros atrapara a Violette y Aiakos? ¿Rescataran a Shun? ¿Liberara Hades a Ikki? ¿Qué paso con Kagaho? ¿Terminaran de atrapar al grupo de espectros fugitivos?

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A Sasha Vega 12 (entre cada palabra hay un punto y no hay espacio) **__**POR LA IDEA DE Youma y Tenma.**_

_**A **__**Sanathos Ananke por las correcciones.**_

_**Y A TODOS USTEDES POR LOS REVIEW.**_


	14. Que la inocencia te valga

_Que la inocencia te valga._

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Shun trata de mover las manos, pero no lo logra. "¿Estoy atado?" En eso toma ligera conciencia de las cosas. Sabe que está sentado y que está atado. También amordazado, y aparentemente, Lune abuso de su confianza y era cómplice del secuestro de su hermano. Sentía que la rabia lo invadía. Maldito espectro.

- Buenos días mi queridísimo Shun. - Al escuchar esa voz se le puso la piel de gallina. Hades tomó una silla y se sentó en frente suyo. - No culpes a Lune por lo de secuestrarte… yo se lo ordené y no tuvo otra opción. Espera no podrás responderme con esa mordaza.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

- Me tienes en frente y lo primero que preguntas es por tu hermano… - Hades realiza una mueca - No recuerdo a ver tenido tan buena relación con mis hermanos… ¿Será porque les descabezaba a sus muñecos? - Shun lo mira como no entendiendo -Tu hermano está bien… está dormido en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Dormido? ¿No lo secuestraste?

- Eh… no, claro que no… - Sonríe Hades algo forzado -Es que… quería pedirles disculpas…

- ¿Por lo de la Guerra Santa? ¿E intentar matarnos?

- Eh… sí. – Sonríe el dios - Es eso, es que no sabía cómo hacerte venir. Y lo del secuestro fue lo único que se me ocurrió… Verás no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener invitados. Perdona por las ataduras - Desata al joven. - "Jejeje seguro lo engaño y cuando menos se lo espere me apodero de su cuerpo."

- Gracias… Si quería que viniera ¿Por qué no me llamó? - Pregunta Shun, mientras se masajea las marcas de las ataduras.

- Perdona Shun… es que el teléfono es tan impersonal… - Se excusa el dios - ¿Deseas dar un paseo?

- Me gustaría ver a mi hermano primero

- Claro Shun como desees… "Despierten a Ikki de Fénix y alteren su memoria que no recuerde nada del secuestro, por mí esta vez háganlo bien". - Ordenó el dios vía cosmos.

- Gracias… - Sonríe Escuche esa orden lo dijo muy alto por cosmos… así que sí secuestraste a mi hermano ¬¬, ahora verás.

_Casa de Escorpio, Santuario de Athena_

-Ya calma Milo…-Camus consolaba a su amigo-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero, pero Camus no sabes lo que me costó mantener a salvo a Shun-Milo estaba hecho un manojo de lágrimas- solo… solo para venir al santuario y que lo secuestren frente a mis propias narices.

-Pero no fue tu culpa Milo… nadie sospecharía que el Dios Dionisio fuera tan lengua suelta…

-Pero ahora otra vez pelear con el ejército de Hades para salvar a Shun.

-Ya veremos Milo ya veremos… Mejor duerme un rato…-Se levanta y se retira

_Salón de guerra, Casa patriarcal._

Sobre una mesa estaba un mapa, tamaño familiar, del inframundo. Athena y el patriarca, junto a los dorados más competentes, planificaban la posible invasión al inframundo.

-Bueno ¿Realizamos el mismo plan de la anterior guerras santa?-Consulta Shion.

-Explíquese patriarca.- Kanon lo miro fijamente-no todos sabemos cuáles fueron esos planes.

-Si lo sabes Kanon… Fuiste el único que lo ejecuto a la perfección.-El patriarca le sonríe, aunque la cara de "¿Qué dijo?" de todos daba a entender que nadie interpreto el mensaje-Entrar al inframundo y cargarse todos los espectros que se crucen en el camino.

-Ah-Dijeron todos al unísono, inclusive Athena.

-Me opongo a esa idea…Los espectros seguramente estarán preparados para algo así…-informo Shaka.

-Qué tal si primero agotamos las posibilidades diplomáticas antes de atacar el inframundo.-sugirió Dohko.-dudo que Hades quiera dos palizas en el mismo siglo.

-Es una buena propuesta-apoyo Saga.

-No creo que podamos haces eso…Hades no es de los que seden fácilmente.-Athena suspira, comienza a sonar un celular con el tema I Don´t Wan´t Miss a Thing de Aerosmith- Es Shun.-La diosa saca el celular. Un chiche de esos modernos y confirma quien es el que llama-¿SHUN ERES TU?

-¿Es Shun?-Mu se levanta de su silla al igual que el resto.

-Shh…-Athena lo silencia-Si te escucho fuerte y claro… ¿Qué cosa?-La diosa abre los ojos- ¿Enserio? ¿Crees…que…? Bueno confió en ti Shun. Nosotros igual nos estamos preparando para cualquier cosa. Adiós.

-¿Y?-Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Shun dice que sabe cómo escapara…solo tenemos que darle tiempo… Él ya está con Ikki…

-¿Pues qué haremos de mientras…?-Comenta Kanon.

-Planear como joder a mi tío.-afirma Athena.

- Como se nota que es la diosa de la guerra…-Comenta Shion.

Jardín de invierno, Inframundo.

-Señor Hades su esposa lo solicita.-Phantasos aparece de pronto dándole un susto a los dos adolescentes que están con el dios.

-Está bien "_míralos un momento…pero no te les tires encima"-_el dios se retira_._

-¿Tú quién eres?-le pregunta secamente Ikki.

-Me llamo Phantasos soy uno de los dioses del sueño…-se presenta con una reverencia… "Esta es la reencarnación de Bennu, está igual de papacito que él"

-Un gusto en conocerla señorita…-Le responde el sonriente Shun-Me llamo Shun de Andrómeda y él es mi hermano Ikki de Fénix. ¿Le molesta si paseamos por el invernadero?

-Es un jardín de invierno…y no claro que no…-Se sujeta del brazo de Ikki.-Si quieren los guio.

-Gracias… "Te la vas a tener que soportar mientras llamo a Saori"-comenta Shun

-"Apresúrate con la llamada"-responde su muy gruñón hermano. Mientras Phantasos acosa a Ikki, Shun realiza la llamada.

-Señorita Phantasos… ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Le sonríe Shun.

-Claro pequeño y llámame Phansy…

-Es muy personal…se puede acercar…-el dios lo hace y Shun le susurra la pregunta, al oído, y algo más.

-mmm… Creo que puedo solucionar eso…Ven con migo un momento.-Se lleva a Shun con él. No es tan tonto para propasarse con el contenedor de su señor…además le gustan los rudos.

-"Ikki ahora escapa por donde te dije."

-"¿Estarás bien Shun?"-pregunta su hermano.

-"Si no me hará daño. Soy el contenedor de Hades ¿Se te olvido?"

-"Suerte Shun… no sabes lo difícil que es para mí dejarte solo en esto"

-"Solo confía en mi"-Shun mira sobre su hombro y sonríe. Ikki espera unos momentos y sale del jardín. Para luego salir del inframundo por el camino indicado.

_Despacho de Phantasos, Giudeca._

-¿Anotaste todo?-Shun le muestra el papel donde anoto los importantes consejos de Phantasos.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia…?

-mmm… no creo que no.-El dios se prende uno de esos cigarrillos largos para mujer…

-PHANTASOS-Hades entra al despacho del dios y observa a Shun-¿Dónde está el otro?

-Lo deje en el jardín de invierno…-Shun se apresura a esconder el papel.

-No está ahí…-mira furico al dios menor… -Bueno…ven Shun… te quiero presentar a mi esposa. "Busca al otro o despídete de tu maquillaje por un siglo…"

-"NO MI MAQUILLAJE NO"-El dios sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Que le paso…

-Nada, Shun es que este chico es así… impulsivo.-"Y también idiota" agrega para sus adentros.

_Sala del té, Giudeca._

-Shun te presento a mi amadísima esposa Persefone.-La diosa se levanta y saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Shun.

-Un gusto en conocerla Señora...

-El gusto es mío... -La diosa sonríe dulcemente, completamente ajena a los planes de su marido.

-Señor Hades. –Se presenta Oneiros.

-Si Oneiros…-¿Que la tienen estos hoy?

-Solicitan su presencia en la corte de las almas…-informa el dios…- "¿Por qué tengo que andar de secretario?"

-"Porque el idiota de tu hermano está buscando a Fénix." Ya voy… los dejo solos un momento.-ambos dioses desaparecen.

-Siéntate pequeño…-la diosa toma asiento y mira a Shun.- ¿Pareces triste?

-Es que extraño a mi novia…no la eh visto desde que me fui a Japón.- responde con un aire apenado Shun… acompañando a sus palabras con una triste mirada a los ojos verdes de la diosa.

-¿Por qué no la fuiste a ver apenas llegaste a Grecia?

-Porque me trajeron aquí… no sabe cuánto la extraño…-dice Shun en un hilo de voz, como si sintiera pena al decir esas palabras.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy en el olimpo extraño mucho a Hades…-comenta la afligida diosa.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la superficie para que puedas ir con tu amada?

-No podría pedirle eso…-se apresura a decir Shun.

-Para mí sería todo un placer… me encanta como florece el amor joven, como si fueran pequeños pimpollos en primavera…-dice la sonriente diosa.-Permíteme que te lleve.

-Gracias… Diosa Perséfone… le estaré muy agradecido…-dice el joven dedicándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-Pues a la tierra vamos. –La diosa golpea las palmas y ambos desaparecen del inframundo.

_Isla de Andrómeda._

-¿Aquí es donde vive tu novia?-Consulta la benévola diosa.

-Si es una amazona…-comenta el sonriente Shun…-desde aquí puedo verla.-Indica con la mano a June que está recogiendo caracoles en la playa.

-Bueno…entonces me retiro…Visítanos cuando quieras…

- ¿Me daría su número de celular?

-Claro pequeño…también pásame el tuyo…-intercambian números se despiden y Shun va corriendo hacia donde esta June…la abraza y luego camina con ella agarrados de la mano...

-Ah…los jóvenes de ahora-La diosa suspira y desaparece.

_Sala del té, Giudeca._

-¿COMO QUE SHUN YA NO ESTA?

-Se fue con la novia amor mío…-dice la muy calmada diosa, ignorando la vena a punto de explotar de su marido.

-Pero…A Shun…Lo…

-A Shun le hacía falta estar con sus ser amado caminando por la playa… Ven Hades necesitas descansar el asunto de los espectros te tiene muy tenso…

-Si se lo que necesito "el divorcio"-´piensa aunque luego recuerda lo bien que la pasan juntos y retira ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

_Cabaña de June, Isla de Andrómeda. (5hs después)_

-Oh Shun eso fue magnifico…-La joven se acurruca al lado de su novio.-Al parecer estar una semana separados te reavivo el espíritu…

-No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe…-comenta Shun mientras abraza a su novia. ¿Quién diría que Phantasos daría tan buenos consejos de cómo mantener el fuego de una pareja?-Hades seguramente está deseando matar a más de uno…

-Cuéntame de nuevo como te escapaste del inframundo…-La joven comienza a acariciar el abdomen desnudo de Shun.

-Te lo vuelvo a contar o quieres que…-Le susurra algo al oído.

-¿Todavía hay más? Pues entonces que el caballero más inocente…-cambia la voz haciéndola melosa-me muestre su inocencia…

Shun y June estallan en risas… inocente y que nada… Bien sabía el que era inocente cuando le convenía y frente de quien quería. Ya era hora de otra replica de 5hs…

Nota: SHUN ERES UN MALDITO PENSE QUE ERAS UN SANTITO, MIRA QUE ENGAÑAR ASI A TUS FANS :'(


	15. La venganza de Athena

_La venganza de Athena._

-Ya está arreglado se hará eso. Eres muy brillante Kanon.-Le felicita el patriarca.

-No soy brillante solo tengo un hermano gemelo.-Se escusa el otro mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja a su gemelo sentado en frente.

-A veces me pregunto a quién saliste tan retorcido…-Saga suspira, aunque había que admitirlo era un muy buen plan.

-Athena cuando usted ordene pondremos en marcha el plan. –Le informa el patriarca a la diosa mientras su consejo de guerra (Saga, Kanon, Mu, Shaka, Aioros y Dohko) revisa la lista de objetos para llevar a cabo la joda/venganza.

-Bueno primero lo primero…-Athena sonríe… Saca su muy moderno celular y marca-Hola sobrinito… ¿Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor? Sí. Esta por ahí tu heraldo de Colibrí… ¿Sabes si sigue haciendo fotografía? Aja bueno espero.

-Esperemos que colabore…-Comenta Aioros.

-Cuando a esta le decís "broma pesada" colabora seguramente.-Comenta sonriente Kanon.

-Hola Gabrielle… necesito que me hagas un favor. Si, tiene que ver con fotografías, necesito que las edites… Ejem… ¿Que no me saldrá barato? Que es lo que quieres a cambio… ¿Cómo?- Athena abre bien grandes los ojos… Y mira sonriente a Saga…- Saga tu harías cualquier cosa para ser de ayuda ¿No?

-Si diosa Athena… ¿Por qué…esa sonrisa?-El caballero comienza a pensar que no debió responder sin preguntar primero.

-Ok… te presto a Saga para la despedida de soltera de tú amiga.-Dice la sonriente diosa…

-¿QUÉ COSA?-Saga se levanta y tira la silla en la que está sentado… Mientras Kanon estalla en risas, Dohko y Aioros se contienen; Mu, Shaka y el patriarca se ponen rojos como tomates.

-Listo querida el sábado a las 7 podes pasar a buscarlo… -Corta y le sonríe a su caballero.- Saga para obtener la victoria…hay que hacer sacrificios y tu eres un desnudista potencial… En la guerra contra mi santuario…-La diosa lo mira.-Te pasaste la mayor parte del día desnudo…-La diosa se encoge de hombros…-solo tienes que quedarte en bóxer frente a las ninfas, las Heraldos, narcisos y demás que sirvan a Afrodita, Eros y compañía.

El caballero se desmaya, todos lo miran…

-Creo que tuvo que tener más tacto… Al decirle eso.-le informa Dohko.

-Bueno si el resto no quiere irle hacer compañía a Saga el sábado HACER LO QUE LES TOCA.-Ordeno el patriarca. Todos salen corriendo de la habitación (Shaka a la cabeza), Kanon carga a su hermano inconsciente, no vaya a hacer que pille un resfriado y lo manden a él.

_Callejón en de la ciudad de Athena… (Es mismo día a las 23:47 pm)_

-Llegas tarde… -Dice el sujeto con gabardina…

-Je si tanto problema te haces con tu pedido lo buscabas vos.-Le dice la recién llegada.

-Lo importante…lo imprimiste…-La mujer, también con gabardina abre el maletín que lleva y saca unos papeles…

-Solo para que veas… Aquí los tienes…-Se los muestra…

-Je cuando Hades lea esto va querer mandar al infierno a más de un escritor.-Comenta sonriente mientras lee superficialmente los papeles.

-A más de una escritora…-Corrige.-Bueno mi paga…

-Aquí tienes…-le tiende un sobre, la joven abre y mira su contenido. Asiente y se retira.

-Estas autoras de fic… Quisiera saber que tenía ese sobre…-Kanon sale del callejón y guarda los papeles en una maleta. No vaya a ser que alguien vea las historias y lea su contenido.

_En una habitación, quien sabe dónde._

-Si…-La joven saca el contenido del sobre: un mechón de pelo de Milo y una foto de este, en ropa interior, en una pose sexy.-Mi precioso…-mientras acaricia el mechón de cabello con voz de Sméagol (Gollum).

_Casa de escorpio. (Al mismo tiempo que se efectúa el intercambio)_

-Oiga diosa Athena… ¿Para qué quería una foto mía en ropa interior…?-Milo la mira, algo dormido todavía, la idea de darle una foto suya a una niña de 15 años, no le termina de cerrar.

-¿Milo quieres vengarte por el secuestro de Shun e Ikki?-pregunta la joven sonriente.

-Si… Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-No es necesario que sepas la respuesta, solo te diré que es para llevar a cabo la venganza contra Hades.

-Oigan ¿Quién me corto un mechón de pelo…?-El caballero mira donde está la prueba del corte.

-No lo sé Milo, habrá sido uno de los niños de bronce…-comenta como si nada Afrodita, mientras tira con un movimiento veloz las tijeras por la ventana.

-Cuando los agarre verán…

-¡Ah! Milo me olvidaba decirte… Shun e Ikki escaparon. Shun está en la Isla de Andrómeda e Ikki en la Isla de la Reina muerte.-Comenta Athena… no quiere que Milo torture a los pobres Seiya y Hyoga cuando no hicieron nada.

-¿Se escaparon? ¿Cómo?-Milo abre los ojos de forma desmesurada. Athena y Afrodita niegan con la cabeza, ignoran como es que escaparon esos dos.

_Casa de Géminis. (Aun de noche)_

-Saga levántate del suelo…y deja de chuparte el dedo que no eres un bebe.-Le dice apenado Kanon. Realmente ver a su hermano en ese estado a altas horas de la noche da pena.

-Yo no soy un stripper… ese es Milo.-Dice el muy traumado caballero…-¿Por qué no la mate cuando tuve la oportunidad…? Se está vengando de mí…

-Calma hermanito…-Se arrodilla al lado suyo-Cuando regreses te hago el satán imperial y te borro la memoria ¿Te parece?

-¿Harías eso por mí?-Pregunta el ilusionado Saga…

-Sí, hasta le podría borrar la memoria a todos los presentes de la junta así nadie se entera…-le dice en tono calmado.

-¿Cómo hiciste la vez que llegamos ebrios cuando teníamos 15?-Pregunta muy esperanzado Saga.

-Si, como cuando teníamos 15. Nuestra primera borrachera… Qué tiempos aquellos…

-¿Que tienes en ese maletín?

-Ah esto…algo que tengo que llevarle a Athena.-Se levanta del suelo…-Vete a dormir Saga…-Se retira de la casa de Géminis.

_Casa del patriarca._

-Muy bien hecho Kanon…- El patriarca le felicita…-¿Están hechas las copias…?

-Si mi señor… están las copias para el inframundo… y las que van para el olimpo también.

-Perfecto…Ángelo…-Llamo el patriarca

-Ya le dije que me llame Mascara de Muerte…-se queja…

-Bueno como quieras… Tira el maletín por el monte Yomotsu. Asegúrate que llegue al inframundo.

-Sí, señor…Ignorare el cartel que dice: "No tires tus porquerías por favor"

-Gracias Ángelo…-El caballero se retira, para luego entrar corriendo y esconderse detrás del trono del patriarca.

-¿Mascara que sucede?-Preguntan al unísono el patriarca y Kanon. En eso entra una joven de cabellera rojiza, protegida por una asombrosa armadura blanca, que protege todo su cuerpo, con destellos verdes. En una de sus manos lleva un sobre color madera y en la otra un arco blanco. Colgando de su hombro derecho hay un carcaj o aljaba lleno de flechas de diferentes colores, pero principalmente plateadas.

-Buenas patriarca…vengo a traerle el pedido de Athena…-le entrega el sobre.-Nos vemos patriarca…Kanon, Ángelo…-les sonríe y se retira.

-Ángelo no puedes seguir teniéndole miedo a Gabrielle…-Le reprocha el patriarca mientras mira las fotos.-Excelente trabajo… Solo hay que hacerle llegar estas fotos a…

-De eso me encargo yo…-llega la sonriente Athena…-Ángelo lleva las copias al Inframundo.

-Sí, señora…-El caballero se retira mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Sigue con su pánico a los heraldos de Eros…?

-Por desgracia… mmm- El patriarca sonríe_.-"Ángelo…"-_le llama por el cosmos.

_-"Si, señor Shion"_-le responde con fastidio.

_-"Si no haces bien tu trabajo… Le pediré a los arqueros de Eros que te usen de blanco"_

_-"No se preocupe señor lo hare bien."_-se apresura a decir Mascara.

_Inframundo: Monte Yomotsu_

-Supongo que aquí escondido estará bien…-Dice el muy seguro Mascara mientras coloca el maletín dentro de un hueco en la tierra…-Nadie lo encontrara jamás… Qué bueno que Athena me mando a esconder algo de secreto de estado…-Comienza a irse del lugar… Hasta desaparecer.

-¿Qué escondiste caballero…?-Fedor de Mandrágora se acerca al lugar donde Mascara enterró el maletín… La verdad limpiar las piedras del inframundo con un cepillo de dientes es una tarea muy monótona.

Saca el maletín de su escondite… Lo piensa un momento y decide llevárselo al señor Minos, a fin de cuentas, es el juez con el castigo más cercano. Además si lo lleva seguramente le levanten el castigo, sale corriendo con el maletín en mano.

-Imbécil…-comenta Mascara mientras sale de su escondite sonriendo y regresa al santuario.

_Casa del patriarca._

-Hecho-informo Mascara.

-También por mi parte-agrego Athena.-Me retiro a mis aposentos…-La diosa se retira soltando una carcajada digna de los locos.

-Del mismo modo lo mío…-Kanon sonríe…-Esto va a estar bueno…

_Inframundo: Sala de costura._

-No sabía eso del señor Radamanthys, -Fedor abre los ojos desmesuradamente.- y mucho menos del señor Hades…Y todos los demás… Es media…como describir la lectura…

-Candente… el escribano que presencio esto y lo escribió sin duda termino ardiendo como volcán…-Minos frunce el ceño y deja su labor, el señor Hades le dijo " ya que tanto te gustaban los hilos… pues coseras toda la ropa rota de los espectros".-Esto no se puede quedar así…

-Si señor…hay que hacer lo correcto…-comenta el espectro muy serio

-Tú al Oeste yo al Este… A que termino de repartir antes que vos…-Minos despliega sus alas y sale volando emitiendo su risa psicópata.

-Tramposo… Aunque no importa…yo conozco los túneles del inframundo…-Sale corriendo tiene que entregar esos papeles...

_Olimpo: despacho de la diosa Deméter._

-Y esto…-la diosa entra a su despacho y se halla con un sobre color madera en el escritorio. _**"Esto seguramente le interesara bella dama" **_estaba escrito con letra muy torcida no era capaz de reconocerla. Abre el sobre con cuidado y saca su contenido. Sus ojos verdes se abren de forma desmesurada… no da crédito a sus ojos.

-HADES….-Grita la diosa… Pero no muy lejos de ahí.

-LEAN ESTO EL TIO HADES ES MEDIO BALA PERDIDA.-Esa era la voz de Hermes. La diosa se acerca a una vitrina roja donde su contenido está protegido por un vidrio delgado. "**EN CASO DE LOCURA ROMPA EL VIDRIO" **Rompe el vidrio de un puñetazo y saca el bisturí oxidado…

-Perfecto…hermanito…ahora te castro…

-QUIEN LO DIRIA, PENSE QUE EL UNICO QUE TENIA ESOS APETITOS ERA ZEUS…-Se escucha el estallido de risas. La diosa se acerca al origen de las carcajeos. Encuentra a varios de sus sobrinos, Ares fue el último en hablar, leyendo diversos documentos.

-No finjan animales rastreros, sé que hablaban del imbécil de mi hermano.

-Uh… no se ustedes… Pero yo…-Hermes se hace viento con las hojas de papel-ejem… me tengo que retirar, necesito una ninfa urgentemente.

-No eres el único…-Dionisio bebe un trago…-Vamos a mi templo ahí las chicas siempre están dispuestas…

-Yo me largo con ustedes… mi lanza está muy dura…-Los tres dioses se retiran corriendo dejando un par de papeles en el suelo.

-¿Y a estos tres que les agarro?-La diosa toma los papeles y empieza a leerlos…-HADES ERES UN DEGENERADO TE ACOSTASTE CON LA MITAD DE TU EJERCITO… ESTO NO TE LO PERDONO…-Junta todo los papeles y sale corriendo al inframundo.

_Salón del trono._

-Hay amor ¿No te parecen lindas las nuevas cortinas…?

-Perséfone, ya te eh dicho…las cortinas rosas no van con mi lugar de trabajo…por favor quítalas.-dice luego de un largo suspiro.

-Está bien traeré tus viejas cortinas.-La diosa se retira.

-SEÑOR HADES…TIENE QUE LEER ESTO-Zeros entra corriendo, el espectro será un inútil, pero trae los mejores chismes. Le entrega un papel y comienza a leerlo.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?-No puede creer lo que lee: "Pandora gemía de placer mientras el viril espectro besaba sus se…" El dios siguió leyendo y de pronto empezó a sentir una ligera incomodidad.-Necesito a Perséfone de forma urgente.-El dios salió corriendo de la habitación…

-Y eso que no ha leído las historias de el con Radamanthys, o el y Thanatos, Hypnos o el anterior Pegaso… Y muchos más…-El espectro comienza a reírse.

_6hs después._

-Ah hora a lo importante… PANDORA Y RADAMANTHYS PRESENTENCE AHORA.

-SEÑOR HADES… MIRE LO QUE HA APARECIDO POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO…-Radamanthys entra corriendo y le entrega una de las historias que llego a sus manos. Una de Hades teniendo un acalorado encuentro con Thanatos. El dios lo lee y se pone más blanco de lo que ya es.

-Señor Hades eh confiscado 8 historias en la que usted se encuentra en una situación íntima con varios de sus subordinados.-La joven mira a Radamanthys quien abre los ojos-y también hay una de usted y Tenma.

-¿QUE?-Hades tiene la quijada por el piso.

-MALDITO INFELIZ…-En ese momento entra Deméter hecha una furia con bisturí oxidado en mano…-COMO TE ATREVES HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA.

Hades no solo ve el bisturí también ve los papeles en la mano de su hermana/suegra.

-JURO QUE NO HICE NADA.-se excusa.

-MENTIROSO AHORA VERAZ…-La diosa se lanza sobre Hades. Radamanthys aparta a Pandora de camino de la diosa. Hades para defenderse deja caer las hojas con la historia de Pandora y compañía.

-¿Y esto…?-El primero en tomar el papel es Radamanthys.-HAY MADRE…-se ruboriza por completo.

-¿Que es Radamanthys…?

-Nada que sus ojos deban ver.-Se guarda el papel, previamente plegado en el bolsillo.

8hs después.

-Amor encontré tus…-La diosa de la primavera entra al salón del trono, acompañada de Phantasos, y lo allá no solo destrozado sino que a su amado esposo peleando con su adorada madre.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Es que esta rata inmunda que tienes por marido te engaño…-ruge Deméter aun con bisturí en mano.

-Es mentira…-se defiende Hades

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que me engaño…?-La diosa mira desconcertada a su marido y madre. La verdad que si hades la engaño y lo de hace un rato fue una reconciliación…pues que la engañe cuando quiera, si esa será su forma de pedir disculpas.

-TOMA…-La muy enloquecida Deméter le entrega las fotos y las historias. Es Phantasos quien las toma.

-Muy buenas ediciones…-comenta mientras mira las fotos y a Deméter le da un tic en el ojo.-Sin duda eh visto fotos editadas y estas son muy buenas casi diría que son auténticas…-El dios sonríe.-Pero alguien que conoce sabe que son de edición. (Las fotos mostraban a Hades con un montón de ninfas bailando de forma "alocada")

-Phasy… dime que hay de los papeles-le pregunta la diosa más joven.

-mmm, pero si es Yaoi…y del bueno.-El dios sonríe…-son historias inventadas mi señora. El señor Hades no tiene mis gustos…

-¿Entonces Hades es inocente?-Pregunta la diosa mayor. Sus interlocutoras asienten.

-TE LO DIJE VIEJA LOCA.-Le grita Hades.- ¿Y lo de Radamanthys y Pandora?

-Invención de los escritores también…-Informo el dios menor.

-JURO QUE MATARE A TODOS ESOS ESCRITORES.-Ruge Hades.

-Entonces no tengo por qué enojarme con mi marido… Madre te agradezco tu preocupación… pero es mi matrimonio por lo tanto…-La diosa le hace gesto de que guarde silencio.

-Bueno…me iré Hades…-La diosa se comienza a ir…-Por cierto… aparecieron de esas historias en el Olimpo a esta hora toda la comunidad de los dioses de nuestro Panteón y otros ya se habrán enterado de tus "preferencias"-la diosa se retira riendo como histérica…

-Todo el mundo creyéndose que yo…-EL dios se desmaya.

-HADES…-todos se lanzan a socorrer al dios.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Ah ¿Enserio? Te juro que no sabía nada papi…quien diría del tío Hades, el que tanto se burló de ti por lo de Ganimedes y míralo a él… Con todo su ejército se revolcó… Sí que pena…Bueno adiós padre tengo que atender asuntos importantes.-La diosa corta y toma su copa.-Un brindis por lo bien que salió el plan.

-Salud.-Toda la orden dorada, el patriarca y los dos niños de bronce que se hallaban en el santuario brindan con el champagne más fino que poseía Athena.

NOTA: ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO xD.


	16. Todo tiene un final…

_Todo tiene un final…_

_Salón del trono._

-Señor Hades hice el recuento de espectros como pidió…-Informo Oneiros nada tranquilo.- Y hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?-Interrogo el dios fríamente.

-Faltan 6 espectros…-Traga saliva.-Mi señor… -El dios Hades se levanta del trono mientras Oneiros deseaba que Gea se lo trague… xD

-TODOS LOS ESPECTROS PRESÉNTENSE AHORA…-Ordeno el señor de los infiernos.-TAMBIEN USTEDES PARDE INUTILES.

Espectros y dioses del sueño se aparecieron dejando sus castigos a medio hacer. Todos muertos de miedo, anda a saber que les haría ahora su señor.

-Tomare lista… cuando los nombre levantaran la mano.-Ordeno el dios.-Comencemos… Aiakos de Garuda.-Nadie levanto la mano…-AIAKOS MALDITA SEA LEVANTA LA MANO-rugió el dios y paso al siguiente. Así siguió el dios… hasta que.- Kagaho de Bennu-No hubo respuesta.

-Mi señor… no quiere que…-Pandora se calla. Ante la mirada de Hades se calla, ya tuvo mucho con estar obligada a vestir de rosa…

-Pharaho de Esfinge…-nadie levanto la mano. El dios marco otra cruz.- Valentine de Harpía.- no hubo respuesta- Violette de Behemoth-el dios tomo un poco de aire-VIOLETTE AZUL DARKING.-Más de uno contiene la risa. No hubo respuesta el dios marco una cruz al lado del nombre.

-Esto no me gusta nada.-Murmuro Thanatos a su hermano… Que le pedía por mensaje de texto ayuda a su madre.

-Queen de Arlune…-Todos comenzaron a temblar… Ya se sabía quiénes eran los que faltaban.-retírense en ahora… Menos los dioses del sueño…-Phantasos, Oneiros e Ícelos tragaron saliva.- ¿Dónde está Morfeo…?

-La última vez que lo vi fue a buscar a los espectros…-Informo Phantasos.-Ahora que lo pienso… tres de esos espectros le corresponde a él… y dos a Oneiros.

-Phantasos…-le llama la atención a su hermano. El dios Hades lo atraviesa con la mirada…-¿Qué tal si llamamos a Morfeo para saber dónde está?

-Ahora lo llamo-Phantasos saca su celular y marca.-Holis hermanito ¿dónde te metiste? ¿Que estas ocupado ahora? Pero…-El dios frunce el entrecejo- me corto…

-Luego arreglaremos asuntos con Morfeo… Ahora quiero que hagan algo por mi…-Dijo el calmado dios…-BUSQUEN A LAS AUTORAS DE ESAS HISTORIAS QUE ME HICIERON QUEDAR EN RIDICULO FRENTE A TODO EL OLIMPO-El dios para y toma aire- LOS ESPECTROS NO IMPORTAN LO QUE IMPORTA ES MI DIGNIDAD DE DIOS… BUSQUENLAS AHORA.

_Estudios Warner, Hollywood._

-Disculpe la interrupción…-Se disculpa Morfeo.- ¿Entonces queda así el contrato?-El dios termino de leer el contrato y se lo tendió a su representado. Queen firmo de lo más contento el contrato.-Bueno yo y mi representado nos retiramos.

-Quien diría que sería tan buen representante.-Le alago Queen al dios, quien sonrió, ya tenía dos representados. Menudo par tenia, un músico y un actor. Había conseguido dos muy jugosos contratos… El de Queen era el más "humilde", pero seguía siendo rentable.

-¿Va a dejar de ser dios para ser representante?-Pregunto Pharaho… Como respuesta el dios se rio con ganas.

-Nada que ver… Solo estoy pasando estos días como día de trabajo.-El dios y los dos espectros rieron con ganas.

_Smaland, Suecia._

-Que buen conejo asado. –Comento Touma. Mientras que con sus camaradas y diosa disfrutaban del conejo que Valentine asaba en la parrilla.

-Bueno… y como queda el asunto de abrir un hospedaje aquí.-Pregunto la diosa.

-Pues quedaría en un 50 y 50-le comento el joven.

-Pues tenemos un trato… -La diosa sonrió. Ya tenían un trato.

_Isla Lemnos_

-Hay madre…esto no puede estar pasándonos-Aiakos miro atentamente lo que Violette le había entregado y la razón por la que le había levantado tan de golpe.

-Si está pasando, no es una broma pesada de la autora del fic…-le respondió esta…

-Bueno…si es niño…que se llame Aiakos…-La joven lo perforo con la mirada.- ¿Qué?

-Si es niño se llamara Octavio.

-No se llamara como su padre…

-OCTAVIO.

-AIAKOS

-OCTAVIO.

-AIAKOS…-y continuaron con la peleíta tonta de los nombres.

_Fundación Kido. (Brasil.)_

-Bueno… termina la clase por hoy.-Informo Kagaho mientras guardaba los apuntes que había hecho para la clase. Los niños comenzaron a guardar los cuadernos con los apuntes de matemática.-Nos vemos en un rato en la clase de griego y en la de artes marciales.

Los niños se retiran despidiéndose del profe Kagaho. Aldebarán fue el de la idea, y bueno con tanto tiempo libre, Kagaho había hecho estudios durante toda esos años que Hades estaba dormido. Salió del aula y cerro con llave. Se dirigió al salón de profesores cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Aldebarán coqueteando con la de artes plásticas. Por lo cual decidió dejarlos solitos e ir a la cafetería de la fundación.

-Quien lo diría de Aldebarán… resulto ser todo un don juan.-El joven estallo en risas, esperaba que su amigo se acordara que iban a ir al carnaval. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el carnaval de Brasil. Estaba ahí sentado tomando un café cuando alguien le apoyo la mano sobre el hombro. Por poco prende fuego ha…

-SAGA…-El espectro se calma… a pesar que llevara casi un mes libre aun tenia los pelos de punta en algunos casos.

-Soy Kanon… él es Saga-Indico con su cabeza a su hermano.- ¿Nos podemos sentar?-El espectro asintió.

- ¿Aldebarán?-Pregunto Saga vestido con un pantalón de jeans y una remera azul que remarcaba sus abdominales.

-"Charlando" con la maestra de artes manuales.-Informo Kagaho mientras Saga y Kanon habrían los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Míralo a Alde…-Comento en medio de una risa Kanon.- Vinimos para el carnaval… ¿Te lo dijo?

-Si me dijo que venían… No esperaba que llegaran tan temprano.-El gemelo menor vestido con pantalones negros y una remera rojo oscuro sonrió.

-Teniendo la otra dimensión… siempre llegamos temprano.-Kanon se rio.

-Y si tuviera mi armadura… también llegaría temprano.-dijo Kagaho para sí mismo, su sapuris se había quedado en el inframundo. Los otros se miraron.

-Buena jóvenes…-Milo se acercó al trio de lo más sonriente.-Conque tú eres el famoso Bennu… Eres igual a Ikki.-Milo le tendió la mano, Kagaho se la estrecho. Por mera formalidad.

-Bueno esta noche el carnaval…-Comento el sonriente Kanon. Los cuatro sonríen… pronto se les une Aldebarán y comienzan con los planes nocturnos.

_Despacho de Phantasos._

_Holis… soy yo de nuevo xD… quería saber si podrías escribir otras de tus grandiosas historias pero si puede ser de Kagaho x Ikki. Tus lectoras reclamamos una historia de esos dos ardientes guerreros. xD espero con ansias saber tu respuesta._

_Besitos Phansy… _

El dios termino de redactar, leyó su mensaje y luego lo mando. Bueno ya que tenían que buscar a las escritoras. Pues que hicieran su última gran obra. El dios rio y salió de la habitación. Hades lo acababa de llamar.

_Salón del trono._

-Miren las cosas que me están mandando por mensajes…-Un poco más el dios comenzaba a llorar.-De todos los panteones se me ríen… Quien habrá sido la maldita/o que me hiso esa crueldad

Los dioses gemelos, los tres del sueño que aún estaban en el inframundo, Perséfone y Pandora se acercaron a la pantalla de la notebook del dios.

Amaterasu (señora del sol): Valla Hades te hacia un dios más decente, tenía entendido que eras alguien más serio… Qué pena por ti.

**Uzume ¡viva la felicidad!:** menuda fiesta te hiciste jajajaja. No seas malo y comparte jajajaja.

_Susanowo_ _planeando como molestar a Amaterasu_ dice: jajjaja mucho dios seriecito mucho seriecito y resultarte flor de bala perdida…

Tsukuyomi: noche de luna tráeme a mi amante jajajajaj no podes Hades con todo el ejército te revolcaste jajajajja.

_Inari estoy cocinando Arroz ¿quién quiere? :_ Yo nunca me decidiré con que sexo quedarme… Pero no hago público con quien me revuelco jajjajajaja Hades eres lo mas jajjajaja

_**Odín Alimentando a mis lobitos Geri y Ferki:**_ ¿Que te paso Hades? que tanto te reíste de tu hermano y resultaste peor ¬¬

Freya: Que bello el Amor… bueno lo tuyo fue algo más que amor jajajaja.

Jehová Todopoderoso: Hades, por favor Satán tiene más moral que tu… Mira que mandarme una de tus historias… TENGO HIJO POR TODO LOS CIELOS.

Jesús de Nazaret: Yo promulgo el amor entre mis creyentes, pero creo que mal interpretaste mis palabras jijijijiji.

-Hasta Jesús se le burlo-Comento Thanatos-Esto está muy mal…

-Sigan leyendo…-comento el dios apenado.-Ellos solo fueron los primeros.

Bálder _dando un seminario de elocuencia_: Mí estimado Hades no sabía que tenía esos gustos. Pensé que con Perséfone tenías más que suficiente. Qué manera de desperdiciar a tu mujer.

_**Loki planeando como destronar a Odín:**_ Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay pluma pluma gay.

_Anubis embalsamando muertos:_ Hades eres una vergüenza para los dioses de la muerte.

Osiris: Opino igual que Anubis, nos pones en vergüenza a todos los que custodiamos a los muertos.

Hera: TANTO TE REISTE DE TU HERMANO PARA SER IGUALITO A EL.

DiOnIsIo… Preparado para las fiestas: TIO CUANDO LO LEÍ CREI QUE ESTABA BORRACHO JJAJAJAJAJA.

_(ARES)_ _mirando como los humanos se matan_: jeje tanto que te me hacías el ejemplo a seguir y resultaste ser peor que mi padre.

_(Eris) yo no genero discordia solo digo lo que pienso_: Yo que vos busco al que me hiso eso y lo destripo…jjaja tío resultaste re… florcita…jajjajajaajajjajaja (imagínate que es mi risa)

(Afrodita) Yo siempre bella: resultaste peor que yo jajjajajajajaj mira vos, que me decías que era una cualquiera… te revolcaste con todo tu ejército…

-HAY MADRE…-Comento Oneiros…-Le dieron para que tenga y recuerde…

-BUSQUENME A ESAS AUTORAS Y LAS MATAN... PHANTASOS A AMERICA, ONEIROS A EUROPA, ICELOS A ASIA, THANATOS A OCEANIA Y HIPNOS A AFRICA…LAS MATAN A TODAS….

-SI SEÑOR…-Salen corriendo.

-Pandora.

-Si mi señor.-la joven lo mira.

-Bloquea mis cuentas en las redes sociales… me iré a molestar a las alma en pena.-el dios se retiró apenado, la diosa y la heraldo lo miraron con suma pena.

_Santuario de Athena._

-jajajajajjajajajaja…-Caballeros, diosa y patriarca estallaban por la risa. Hasta Camus lloraba de la risa. (Lo publicado no era más que los primeros comentarios)

-Le están dando con todo…-el Patriarca estaba que no daba más.

-Athena coméntele algo o sospechara que fue usted…-Athena comenzó a escribir. Mientras sus caballeros le sugerían, que poner.

_Carnaval de Rio, Brasil._

-Eh… ya estamos en el carnaval…

-Milo compórtate.-le dijo secamente Kanon.

-Bueno Milo acompáñame a comprar las botanas.-Aldebarán toma al caballero de escorpio y se lo lleva a rastras.

-Voy al baño…-informo Kagaho…

-Te esperamos aquí…-Kanon se recarga en la baranda para observada el festival.

_Afuera del sector de baños._

-mmm… Bueno mirar un poco el carnaval… no fue una mala idea…-Phantasos caminaba como una turista más.- Solo le daré más tiempo a esas autoras de escribir su arte…-Miro hacia la puerta del baño de los hombres que justo salía Kagaho.-PERO SI ES EL CANARIO…-Kagaho volteo alarmado al escuchar la voz. Para luego salir corriendo.-CANARIO…VEN AQUÍ QUE TE DESPLUMO…-El dios comenzó a correr al joven.

Donde están los gemelos mirando el carnaval.

-CHICOS AYUDA…-Kagaho llego corriendo. Los gemelos miraron no entendiendo que le pasaba.

-HUY QUE LINDO MI LINDO CANARIO TIENE DOS AMIGOS GEMELOS…-Los géminis miraron a Kagaho quien solo demoro un momento en salir corriendo….-Siempre quise hacer un trio con gemelos.- dice con voz melosa.

-¿Usted quien es…?-Dice algo alarmado Kanon… Un trio él lo hace, pero no con su hermano de por medio.

-Soy Phantasos dios de los sueños ilusorios.

-¿Phantasos?-Saga miro a su hermano.- KANON CORRE…-Ambos gemelos salen corriendo.

-NENES VENGAN COMINGO…-El dios les persigue. Y así sin saberlo las autoras sudamericanas sobrevivieron a la ira de Hades xD.

¿Fin? Na… ya subiré otro fic seguramente xD

En memoria de las otras autoras que si perecieron por la ira de Hades xD.

Espero que les allá gustado la historia… No es el mejor final lo sé, pero gracias por seguir esta singular relato desde el principio.

_Nota: Dioses que aparecieron de otras mitologías._

Dioses del Japón.

Amaterasu: la poderosa diosa del sol de Japón, es la deidad más conocida de la mitología japonesa.

Uzume: diosa de la felicidad, la fertilidad y la danza.

Susanowo: es el dios del mar o de las tormentas y las batallas.

Tsukuyomi: dios de la Luna.

Inari: es la deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, el arroz, la agricultura, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general. Suele representarse como una deidad masculina, femenina o andrógina, y en ocasiones se representa como un conjunto d deidades. Esta deidad es popular tanto en la religión sintoísta como la budista. Los zorros de Inari, o kitsune, son de un blanco puro y actúan como sus mensajeros.

Dioses Nórdicos.

Odín: Dios creador y conservador del mundo, dios terrible de la guerra.

Freya: Diosa del amor y de la belleza

Bálder: Hijo de Odín y de Friga, personificación del bien, de la luz y de la belleza, y dios de la elocuencia y la sabiduría.

Loki Dios del fuego destructor, que personificaba el principio del mal.

Anubis: dios funerario protector de las necrópolis y patrón de la ultratumba.

Osiris: Dios del mundo subterráneo.


End file.
